Pour l'amour d'un frère
by Elena Rogue
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Severus Rogue et Lily Evans avaient eu une fille ? Entre haine, amour, manipulation et tragédie, Elena Rogue, demi-sœur du grand Harry Potter, va devoir se frayer un chemin afin d'arrêter la guerre !
1. Présentation

Hello !

J'ai commencé une fiction il y a quelques temps et j'avais envie de la poster sur FF ! C'est la première fois que j'utilise ce site, donc je ne connais pas encore bien ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe et de conjugaison !

L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf certains que j'ai ajouté ! Je dois tout à JKR !


	2. Prologue

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

D'après ce que l'on dit, Sibylle Trelawney serait la voyante à l'origine de la prophétie qui relie Harry Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Selon elle, aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Ce qu'il y a d'étrange avec les prophéties, c'est qu'elles sont souvent falsifiées ou incomplètes. On oublie toujours une partie de l'Histoire, un événement ou une personne. Dans sa prédiction, le Professeur Trelawney semble avoir oublié une jeune fille du nom d'Elena Rogue et ça, si personne ne s'en était rendu compte, Voldemort aurait pu être au paroxysme de son pouvoir pour toujours. Qui l'aurait cru ? Qui aurait pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, à cette réalité presque irréelle ? Vous souvenez-vous du moment où Lily Evans est partie pendant 9 mois ? Non bien sûr, puisque ce passage n'est inscrit dans aucun livre. Et vous souvenez-vous d'Elena ? Elena Rogue ? Cette fille de Serpentard aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert émeraude ? Non plus j'imagine, puisqu'elle n'est mentionnée nulle part. Et saviez-vous que Severus Rogue avait une fille ? Maintenant oui. Elena Rogue était le fruit de l'amour caché entre Lily et Severus, et ça, ça changeait tout.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que ce petit prologue vous a donné l'envie de continuer à lire ! :)


	3. Chapitre 1

Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur le prologue, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des avis, surtout quand on débute !

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 1er septembre 1996 et Elena faisait sa dernière rentrée à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Dans le train, elle était accompagnée de son meilleur ami ; William Foster, lui aussi élève de 7ème année dans la Maison Serpentard. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à cette même place i ans, lors de leur première rentrée. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils allaient être envoyés chez les verts et argents et d'ailleurs, leur Maison constituait l'une de leurs plus grandes fiertés. Chaque futur Serpentard savait qu'à l'instant même où le Choixpeau se poserait sur leur tête, le choix serait déjà fait. Elena était fière de ses couleurs, bien qu'à 11 ans, elle s'était souvent demander si, comme sa mère, elle serait envoyée à Gryffondor, ce qu'elle trouvait assez déplaisant.

De l'autre côté du Poudlard Express, Harry Potter venait d'entrer avec ses amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger dans un wagon vide. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune idée de qui était réellement Elena. Il s'avait qu'elle était la fille de Severus Rogue, mais il ignorait le lien de sang qui les liait tous les deux. Et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Hormis Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard, personne n'était au courant qu'Elena était la fille de Lily Evans.

On arriva bientôt au Château. Tout le monde était heureux de retrouver leur seconde famille. Les 1ères années étaient tout de même assez apeurées. Mais en entrant pour la première fois dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, qui ne l'a pas été ?

Dumbledore fit son discours habituel et la Cérémonie de Répartition commença après que le Choixpeau ait lui aussi parlé. Elena regarda en direction de son demi-frère. Elle lui envoya un sourire sarcastique et il roula les yeux. Ils n'avaient jamais pu se supporter tous les deux.

Elle remarqua aussi que Drago avait le tint pâle. Il avait l'air absent et ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient nés et Elena était l'une des rares personnes à savoir assez de choses sur le jeune Malefoy pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas celui que tout le monde pensait. Elle s'approcha de lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle mais son visage resta froid.

- Ce ne va pas ? Tu n'as rien mangé…

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit simplement le blond.

Elle n'insista pas. Elle sortit de la Grande Salle avec William et ils se dirigèrent vers le parc. C'était le début de l'année et une tradition devait être accomplie.

- Tu n'as pas oublié la poudre ?

William sortit un bocal de sa poche. Dedans, il y avait une sorte de poudre blanche qui servait à disparaître si les choses « tournaient mal ».

- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une retenue dès le premier jour, bien sûr que je l'ai !

Ils s'approchèrent du lac et à l'aide de sa baguette et bois d'Hêtre, Elena fit léviter de l'eau qu'elle libéra dans un autre bocal. Elle y versa ensuite quelques goûtes de cyanure d'hydrogène alors que son ami ajoutait une plante verte.

- Ca devrait faire l'affaire, dit-elle avec un sourire. Prêt ?

- Prêt !

Ils déposèrent alors le bocal ouvert sur le sol et s'éloignèrent d'une cinquantaine de mètres. Le jeune Foster regarda son amie et dans un sourire, laissa entendre que « c'était son année ». Elle hocha alors la tête et leva sa baguette.

- _Incendio_, murmura-t-elle en direction du bocal.

Et là, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Une énorme flamme vertical se forma, faisant énormément de bruit, ce qui alerta tout Poudlard. Les Professeurs et les élèves se ruèrent dehors afin de savoir ce qui se passait. Ils regardèrent la colonne de feu monter de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Quand elle fut à son maximum, elle se divisa en deux et explosa en dizaines de feux d'artifices sous l'acclamation des élèves et la colère des enseignants. Avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne complètement, l'inscription des auteurs de cette perturbation apparut : « Elam », les premières lettres du prénom d'Elena et les dernières de celui de William.

Les deux protagonistes se regardèrent en souriant à pleine dents. En fait, tout avait commencé lors du premier soir de leur première année. Ils s'étaient éclipsés après le repas pour visiter le Château et avaient malencontreusement fait exploser une statue alors qu'ils essayaient d'échapper au concierge, ce qui leur avait valut une retenue pour s'être baladés dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et pour les dégâts causés, même s'ils n'étaient pas intentionnels. L'année suivante, ils avaient alors décidé de recommencer avec une nouvelle invention, afin de marquer le début de l'année, comme ils le disaient si bien. Les années d'après, ils ne les avaient pas raté non plus et pour cette dernière fois, ils avaient voulu marquer le coup. C'était une sorte de rituel, leur rituel. Et personne ne les avaient jamais coincés, hormis à leur première année. Ils regardèrent leur inscription avec nostalgie, sachant bien que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient faire une chose comme celle-là. En fait, on pourrait les associer fortement à George et Fred, sinon le fait qu'ils ne soient pas jumeaux, ils étaient assez semblables au niveau du caractère et des bêtises.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, laissant les professeurs s'indigner et les élèves rigoler. Ils s'apprêtaient à passer le pas de leur Salle Commune quand une voix qu'Elena ne connaissait que trop bien les réprimanda.

- J'espère que vous vous amusez, tous les deux ?

Les deux jeunes se figèrent et se retournèrent lentement vers leur Directeur de Maison.

- Papa ! s'étonna Elena. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Il tourna autour d'eux, ils savaient qu'il savait et se demandaient s'ils allaient écoper d'une retenue, comme lors de leur première année.

- Il se trouve, Miss Rogue, que je fais souvent l'inventaire de ma réserve d'ingrédients afin de savoir ce que je dois acheter lorsque je me rends au Chemin de Travers. Il y a trois semaines, j'ai remarqué qu'un certain ingrédient avait été remplacé par une copie minable qui se trouve être un composant de la colonne de feu qu'on vient de voir apparaître au plein milieu du parc. Vous voyez où je veux en venir, tous les deux ?

William regarda Elena qui peinait de ne pas exploser de rire.

- De plus, la signature de l'œuvre est très mal choisie. « Elam », les lettres des prénoms des deux seuls élèves qui se baladent dans les couloirs pendant que tous leurs camarades sont en admiration devant le feu d'artifice !

Elle ne pu se contenir plus longtemps et commença à rire, suivie de son ami.

- Cela dit, continua Severus, je dois dire que c'était assez réussi.

- Est-ce que tu vas nous mettre en retenue ? demanda sa fille encore emprise de son rire.

- Vous le mériteriez, tous les deux ! Mais ce serait dommage de si mal commencer l'année, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Merci, Professeur Rogue, hasarda William, soulagé.

- Dois-je supposer que c'était vous aussi, les années précédentes ?

- Elam en force, plaisanta Elena.

- Filez vous coucher maintenant, et que je n'ai plus à vous remettre en place !

Dans la tour des Gryffondor, beaucoup d'élèves louaient de mérites les investigateurs de la colonne alors que le trio d'or s'installait dans le canapé.

- Vous avez vu Malefoy au dîner ? demanda Harry.

- Harry, ne recommence pas avec ça ! le réprimanda Hermione.

- Mais c'est une preuve, non ?

- Tu-Sais-Qui ne s'intéresserait pas à quelqu'un comme lui, intervint Ron. Il est complètement débile, personne n'en voudrait.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre ! :)


	4. Chapitre 2

Stromtrooper : effectivement, Harry est bien en 6ème, et tous les élèves de son année dans la vraie histoire le sont également :) Elena déteste son frère déjà vis-à-vis de la concurrence Serpentard/Gryffondor, mais aussi pour d'autres raisons qui arriveront plus tard dans le récit ! :)

Laorah : merci beaucoup ! :)

Nimyr : je suis d'accord avec toi, personne n'a le droit de dire du mal de Drago ! Sauf Elena, bien sûr, haha ! Elena est folle, c'est sûr, et dans tout les sens du terme ! Et Severus, c'est un vrai papa gâteau qui ferait n'importe quoi pour sa fille ! :)

LyanaFay : merci, ça me fait super plaisir ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Quelques heures après cette rentrée réussie, les cours reprenaient déjà. Aujourd'hui, Elena appréhendait quelque peu son premier cours de la journée. En effet, elle avait Potions et ce, pour la première fois sans son père comme professeur. Elle n'était pas incompétente en Potions, loin de là, elle était même très douée ! Mais avoir cours sans son père lui faisait peur.

Au déjeuner, elle s'assit avec ses amis, entre Drago et Pansy et en fasse de William et de Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez comme cours maintenant, vous ? demanda William aux plus jeunes.

- Métamorphose, répondit Pansy sans grand enthousiasme.

- Avec les Bouffondor, ajouta Drago.

Elena sourit. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques sur les Gryffondor dés qu'il en avait l'occasion.

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? les questionna Blaise.

- Potions, avec le nouveau prof.

- D'ailleurs on devrait y aller, si on ne veut pas arriver en retard, fit remarquer Elena.

Le petit groupe se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Ils marchèrent un moment ensemble puis ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur salle de cours respectives.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda William à Elena.

- Si ! C'est juste que j'appréhende ce cours sans mon père. J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas arriver à travailler correctement.

- Tu es la plus douée de la classe, comment tu veux te planter ? Avec un père comme le tien, on est forcément douée en potions. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

Ils se sourirent et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux cachots. Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent côtes à côtes et attendirent Slughorn.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se manifesta.

- Bonjour tout le monde, sourit-il. Je me présente, Horace Slughorn. Je serai votre Professeur de Potions pour cette année. Je sais que ça va vous paraître étrange de ne plus travailler avec le Professeur Rogue, mais je vais tenter pour le mieux de vous inculquer quelques valeurs du Maître des Potions que je suis. Pour commencer, afin d'évaluer votre niveau, je vais vous demander de commencer à préparer, dans un lapse de temps défini, du Veritaserum. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est ?

Elena leva la main. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas qui elle était.

- Oui Miss ?

- Rogue, Monsieur.

- Ah c'est donc vous ! Votre père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, vous savez. Allez-y, je vous écoute !

- C'est un sérum de vérité, le plus puissant au monde. Il a une couleur invisible comme l'eau et il est inodore, ce qui permet de la rendre presque indétectable. On peut en fabriquer grâce à des plumes de jobarbille, de l'éllébore, de la cervelle de crapaud et du venin d'acromentule. Sa préparation dure environ un mois. Cependant, son usage peut être falsifié si la personne sur laquelle on utilise cette potion n'est pas totalement vulnérable.

- Très bien, vraiment très bien ! 5 points pour Serpentard ! Vous n'êtes pas la fille de Severus Rogue pour rien, Miss.

Il se tourna vers le reste de la classe et dit :

- Je vous laisse commencer la potion. Vous avez une heure pour faire la première étape.

Dans un brouhaha, les élèves s'exécutèrent et se mirent à travailler. Bien sûr, Elena avait quelques facilités. Cette potion, elle l'avait déjà préparé au moins une dizaine de fois avec son père ! Slughorn passait dans les bancs, il ne cessait de commenter l'avancée des potions et ça avait le don d'agacer certains élèves.

- Non, pas comme ça Will, glissa Elena à son ami. Tu dois couper les plumes en 3 !

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? La plume ira de toute façon dans le chaudron !

- Quand la plume est coupée, elle fond plus vite. Ce qui permet à la substance de prendre plus vite possession du chaudron !

- Pas de bavardage, s'il vous plait, intervint le professeur.

Elena s'excusa et se concentra sur la propre potion, même si elle était presque finie. Quand la cuisson fût bonne, elle leva la main.

- J'ai fini, Monsieur.

- Bien. Je suppose que c'est une habitude chez vous d'avoir fini avant les autres. Nettoyez votre table et apportez-moi votre potion, Miss.

Elle s'exécuta. Elle versa un peu de liquide dans une fiole en verre qu'elle étiqueta et qu'elle apporta au bureau de Slughorn.

- Je verrai sa consistance quand elle aura un peu reposée. En attendant, si vous voulez commencer votre devoir sur les propriétés du sang de licorne, vous pouvez.

- Merci Monsieur.

Au repas de midi, alors qu'elle avalait un morceau de poulet, Pansy demanda :

- Comment vous trouvez le nouveau prof, vous ?

- Banal, souffla Elena. Mon père était cent fois mieux.

- Parle pour toi, s'offusqua Blaise. Ton père me fichait la trouille !

- Si tu étais un peu plus doué en Potions aussi, intervint Drago. Tu es aussi nul que Londubat !

- Ecrase Drago !

Le diner se termina dans le rire et la bonne humeur. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça comme tel. Ils se moquaient plus des Gryffondor, en fait.

Le soir du 7ème jour, Elena sortit avec son balai sur le terrain de Quidditch. Depuis l'année passée, elle était Capitaine de l'Equipe de Serpentard et prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Mais aujourd'hui, un de ses joueurs lui déclara qu'il ne souhaitait plus faire partie de l'Equipe.

- Drago, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, tu es le meilleur attrapeur de notre Maison ! Comment tu veux que je te remplace en si peu de temps ? Le premier match a lieu samedi !

- J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes !

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant les vacances ?

- Ecoute, tu es un bon capitaine, tu trouveras quelqu'un. Mais c'est fini pour moi.

Il partit, visiblement énervé. Quand le reste de son équipe arriva, elle leur dit :

- Je dois aller voir le Madame Bibine, Drago Malefoy vient tout juste de quitter l'Equipe. Vous pouvez vous entrainer tous seuls si vous le voulez.

Elle partit, elle aussi énervée. Elle ne supportait pas quand quelqu'un quittait son équipe du jour au lendemain, surtout quand c'était un ami proche.

Elle toqua à la porte du bureau du Professeur de vol et entra après en avoir reçu la permission.

- Bonsoir Professeur.

- Miss Rogue ? Vous ne devriez pas être en entrainement avec votre équipe ?

- C'est justement ce qui m'amène. Drago Malefoy vient de m'annoncer qu'il quittait l'Equipe et j'ai besoin d'un attrapeur pour le match de samedi.

- Mais le match est dans 4 jours, vous n'arriverez pas à former quelqu'un en si peu de temps.

- Je le pourrais si j'avais le terrain chaque soir.

- Les autres Maisons ont aussi le droit de s'entrainer, Miss.

- Je sais, et je comprends. Mais je n'ai plus d'attrapeur. Nous jouons samedi contre Poufsouffle, alors je propose qu'ils gardent le terrain vendredi comme il était convenu. Mais Gryffondor monopolise le stade jeudi alors que leur match n'est que dans un mois.

- Vous voudriez le terrain demain et jeudi, c'est bien ça ?

- Je dois former mon attrapeur.

- Bien, je vais vous faire un mot.

- Merci Professeur.

Elle retourna au stade et s'entraina ce soir sans attrapeur. Elle était exigeante avec ses joueurs, mais ils savaient tous qu'Elena était une des meilleurs joueurs de l'école, alors ils prenaient soin de faire exactement ce qu'elle disait.

Quand elle entra dans la Salle Commune, elle dit à tout le monde qu'il y aurait un recrutement d'attrapeur demain et que ceux qui le souhaitaient pouvaient passer le test sur le temps de midi. Elle alla ensuite se coucher.


	5. Chapitre 3

L.I.E : coucou ! :) Alors, pour les raisons de Lily, c'est top secret, haha ! Toi aussi tu aimes bien les jumeaux ? J'ai déjà prévu plein de trucs avec eux ! Pour les amitiés inter-Maisons, encore une fois c'est top secret, ce serait dommage de révéler ça maintenant :) Pour Ron, c'est vrai que c'est un personnage assez complexe à écrire, j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux :) Et pour Elena, elle aura bien sûr des défauts, sinon ce ne sera pas marrant ! :) Et j'avais oublié de le précisé, mais elle est poursuiveuse/Capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ! :)

Stormtrooper : oui, le 6ème livre est lié à l'histoire, mais j'ai changé quelques trucs, notamment j'ai avancé des événements qui arriveront donc plus tôt que prévus ! :) Pour Drago, oui, il abandonne son poste d'attrapeur pour sa mission. Je sais que ce n'est pas pareil au livre, mais après tout, c'est le but d'une FanFiction ! :)

En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir des avis ! Merci beaucoup !

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle arpentait les couloirs seule, un garçon de son année vint lui parler.

- Il parait que tu cherches un attrapeur ?

- Mais ce ne sera pas toi, Fynn.

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Parce que tu es Préfet-en-Chef, tu as d'autres obligations.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est à cause de toi ! souligna-t-il.

Elle roula les yeux avant de rétorquer :

- J'ai refusé le poste de Préfète-en-Chef justement parce que j'avais déjà une autre occupation. Et je préfère être Capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch que policière d'élève !

- Comme tu veux. Mais si jamais on perd le match, on saura vers qui se tourner, insinua Fynn en partant.

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ce garçon, elle le trouvait trop vaniteux et trop prétentieux. C'était le second meilleur élève de Serpentard, juste après elle. Mais elle doutait que ses intentions soient foncièrement bonnes.

Elle alla en cours d'Histoire de la Magie donné par le fantôme Binns. C'était ennuyeux, comme à son habitude. Mais Elena ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui était dit ; cette année était l'année de ses ASPIC et elle voulait obtenir un maximum d'optimal.

Elle donna un coup de coude à William quand elle remarqua qu'il s'était endormi et que le Professeur le fixait depuis un moment. Il se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'Elena riait en silence.

Quand midi sonna, elle enfila sa tenue de Quidditch et attendit les amateurs de poste pour commencer. Une dizaine de Serpentard étaient présents et elle leur expliqua comment allait fonctionner le test. Elle sortit de sa poche un Vif d'or, mais ce n'était pas celui de l'Ecole.

- Ce n'est pas le vrai, c'est un Vif d'or que j'ai trafiqué pendant la nuit. Il est maintenant doté d'une mémoire visuelle et tactique. Il est moins rapide que le vrai et surtout, plus facile à attraper. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple pour le test. Il a été ensorcelé de façon à ce que chacun d'entre vous ait 3 minutes pour l'attraper. Si vous n'y parvenez pas, il retombera au sol. Je suis désolée, mais je ne garderai que les meilleurs d'entre vous pour la deuxième étape. Le match est dans 3 jours et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de doué et de sérieux.

Elle scruta la petite assemblée, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un troisième année du nom d'Alexandre Harper.

- A toi l'honneur, articula Elena.

Bien que son Vif d'or ait été trafiqué, elle chronométrait quand même les joueurs car pour ceux qui arriveraient à l'attraper, elle voulait savoir en combien de temps ils y étaient parvenu. Ainsi, le jeune garçon réussi avec un temps de 2 minutes et 17 secondes. C'était plutôt pas mal pour une première fois.

Les candidats se succédaient au fil des minutes. Après les 30 premières, 6 élèves avaient réussi à attraper le Vif. Elle déclara alors :

- Six d'entre vous ont réussi la première étape. Mais comme dit précédemment, je ne prendrai que ceux dont je suis sûre. C'est pourquoi je ne garde que quatre élèves.

Elle appela les quatre personnes : Alexandre Harper, Stefan Ortega, John Smith et une seule fille, Coven Artly.

- Pour les autres, je suis désolée, mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Elle se tourna vers les futurs potentiels attrapeurs :

- Le test que vous venez de passer il y a quelques minutes était facile. Bienvenue dans la vraie compétition, plaisanta Elena en sortant le vrai Vif d'or. Il sera lancé deux fois et les deux personnes qui l'attraperont disputeront la finale.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu libérer la petite balle, elle vit un groupe de trois élèves se diriger vers elle. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son demi-frère et ses deux meilleurs amis. Il semblait en colère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda le Survivant à Elena. J'avais réservé le terrain aux Gryffondor pour demain !

- Et bien ça a changé ! Je dois former mon nouvel attrapeur, Potter.

- Ton nouvel attrapeur ?

- Drago Malefoy a quitté l'Equipe. J'ai l'autorisation de Madame Bibine pour demain. Votre match contre Serdaigle est dans un mois, tu auras tout le temps d'entrainer ton équipe plus tard.

- Je dois faire passer des tests ! J'ai besoin du terrain demain pour commencer !

- Et moi j'en ai besoin aussi, j'ai 3 jours pour former un nouveau joueur alors s'il te plait, j'ai du travail en ce moment !

- Vous pourriez peut-être vous partager le terrain ? tenta Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers la Serpentard.

- Si tu dois juste former un joueur, tu n'as pas besoin de tout l'espace, si ? Comme ça Harry pourrait commencer ses évaluations…

- On ne t'a pas adressé la parole, sale Sang-de…

- La ferme Ortega ! ordonna Elena.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on insulte les Nés-Moldus. Sûrement parce que sa mère aussi avait des parents sans pouvoirs magiques. Et même, son père lui avait toujours appris à être polie et à respecter les autres, dans n'importe quelle situation.

Furieuse, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui protesta en disant qu'Hermione n'avait pas à parler.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Ici on est sur un terrain et je suis le Capitaine, quand je te dis de te taire, tu te tais, c'est tout.

Il la regarda méchamment.

- Excuse-toi !

- Quoi ? s'offusqua Stefan

- Excuse-toi auprès de Granger pour ce que tu lui as dit !

Il lui lança un faible « pardon » rempli de mépris tandis que le trio était surpris de la façon d'agir d'Elena. On aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu une Serpentard avec un minimum de politesse.

- Je veux un quart du terrain, et le Vif d'or ! annonça-t-elle clairement.

Le Capitaine de Gryffondor accepta sans faire d'histoire et les tests reprirent pour les Serpentard. Elle libéra la balle et les 4 joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Elena ne regardait pas seulement qui attrapait le Vif le plus rapidement, elle faisait aussi attention à la façon de jouer des candidats. Elle remarqua ainsi que Coven avait un très bon jeu visuel alors qu'Alexandre, lui, était plus stratégique. Selon elle, elle allait devoir choisir entre ces deux là. John et Stefan étaient aussi de bons joueurs, mais ils hésitaient souvent à prendre des risques et parfois, leur vol n'était pas constant, ils avaient du mal à supporter le vent quand il faisait son apparition ; leur équilibre ne semblait pas parfait. Pour le premier lancer, ce fut Alexandre qui toucha le premier la balle. Il descendit alors au sol alors que le petit match reprenait entre les 3 élèves restants. Comme elle l'avait pensé, c'est finalement la seule fille qui disputa la finale avec l'autre Serpentard.

- Honnêtement, vous êtes tous les deux de très bons joueurs, mais je ne pourrais en garder qu'un. Donnez tout ce que vous avez, parce que c'est celui qui attrapera le Vif d'or en premier qui intégrera l'Equipe.

Les minutes passaient. Elena savait que le temps de midi était terminé depuis un bon bout de temps mais elle s'en fichait, elle devait trouver un attrapeur et le match qui se disputait devant ses yeux la ravissait beaucoup. Elle donnait parfois des petits conseils tout en essayant de ne pas en dire trop afin de voir comment ils se débrouillaient sans aide.

Finalement, alors que la grande horloge sonnait 13h30, le Vif d'or fut attrapé par Coven. Elena sourit ; elle ne serait plus la seule fille dans l'Equipe.

Quand ils revinrent au sol, ils se serrèrent la main et la Capitaine les félicita tous les deux. Alexandre n'était pas du tout fâché, il était même content pour la jeune fille de 5ème année.

- Un conseil, pour la prochaine fois ? demanda-t-il à Elena en plaisantant.

- Surveille ton côté gauche, conseilla-t-elle. Tu regardes souvent devant et à droite, mais jamais sur la gauche. Coven l'a remarqué et c'est grâce à ça qu'elle t'a surpris.

Il la remercia et fila en cours.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, félicitation à toi, c'est mérité ! confia-t-elle à son nouvel attrapeur.

- Merci. Je ne pensais pas réussir, mais je suis contente d'avoir intégré l'Equipe.

- Il y a un entrainement ce soir et demain, il faut absolument que tu y sois, tu dois être totalement formée pour le match de samedi.

- Je serai là. Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger ?

- C'est gentil, mais tu ferais mieux d'aller en cours. Je pense que je t'ai déjà assez monopolisée pour aujourd'hui, rigola le Capitaine.

- Bien, alors à ce soir.

Quand Elena arriva en métamorphose après avoir ranger son matériel, elle se fit réprimandée par son professeur.

- Miss Rogue, je vois que vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence ! commença McGonagall.

- Excusez-moi Professeur, mes tests de Quidditch ont un peu dépassé l'heure de midi, se justifia la jeune Serpentard.

- Veuillez vous asseoir en silence.

Elle s'installa à côté de William qui lui demanda si elle avait finalement trouvé un joueur.

- Coven Artly, de 5ème année. Je pense qu'elle sera très bien.

Au diner du soir, Elena était occupée à griffonner sur un parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda son amie Pansy en s'asseyant avec Blaise.

- Un nouveau programme d'entrainement. Drago n'est pas avec vous ?

- Il finit son devoir de sortilège, il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait plus tard.

- Okay. Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? questionna-t-elle en lui tendant le parchemin avec divers petits croquis, des flèches et des annotations.

Il le regarda attentivement pendant plusieurs minutes en fronçant parfois les sourcils.

- Tu veux faire jouer Vaisey à droite ?

- Il n'est plus assez concentré pour jouer au centre, et Urquhart a fait ses preuves au dernier match de l'année passée…

Elle avala un morceau de poulet et continua :

- J'ai aussi mis au point une nouvelle tactique pour toi, regarde !

- Et pour Coven alors ? Tu penses qu'elle sera prête ?

- Si elle ne l'est pas, on va devoir cartonner en but, c'est pour ça que j'ai changé les positions. On verra ce que ça donne tout à l'heure, de toute façon.

La Capitaine eut raison de faire confiance à Coven pour le poste d'attrapeur ; durant l'entrainement, elle s'était bien débrouillée et semblait comprendre très vite les règles imposées.

- Goyle, essaye de rester concentré s'il te plait ! Urquhart, surveille ta droite.

Ils s'entrainèrent pendant deux heures. Après quoi, Elena jugea que s'en était assez pour ce soir. Elle était plutôt satisfaite de son équipe, ils avaient fait du bon travail.


	6. Chapitre 4

Storm : héhé, le match sera contre Poufsouffle (vu qu'Elena dit que "les Gryffondor monopolisent le stade jeudi alors que leur match contre Serdaigle n'est que dans le un mois"). Pour Severus, je ne dirai riiiien du tout ! :)

La Plume de Sucre : merci beaucoup ! :)

Nimyr : suite postée ! :)

Ce chapitre introduit un peu plus l'histoire d'Elena et apporte plus ample d'informations ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages :)

* * *

Quand elle rentra au Château, elle se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque. Elle aimait beaucoup lire et d'ailleurs, cette partie de Poudlard était l'une de ses préférées. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Hermione Granger, elle aussi passait beaucoup de temps ici. Elle prit un livre sur les créatures fantastiques et commença sa lecture quand Madame Pince, la gérante de la Bibliothèque, vint lui parler.

- Miss Rogue, le Professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir dans son bureau immédiatement, dit-elle sèchement.

Elena écarquilla les yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était arrivée en retard en cours de métamorphose ? Elle ne pensait pas, le Directeur ne convoquait pas les élèves pour si peu.

- Bien, j'y vais.

Elle sortit et marcha jusqu'au deuxième étage puis passa devant la gargouille dont le mot de passe avait sûrement été dit par Dumbledore depuis son bureau. Elle monta les escaliers et toqua à la grosse porte en chêne qui s'ouvrit peu après.

Elle vit le Directeur assis sur sa grande chaise et elle s'approcha.

- Bonsoir Monsieur.

- Bonsoir Elena, tu as eu mon message ? Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, merci.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir et il lui proposa un bonbon au citron qu'elle refusa d'un geste de la main.

- Elena, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler, commença-t-il calmement.

- Si ça concerne mon retard de cet après-midi au cours du Professeur McGonagall, je suis vraiment désolée, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Il rigola.

- Non il ne s'agit pas de cela. Ce que j'ai à te dire est plus sérieux. Comme tu le sais, Voldemort est de retour depuis deux ans maintenant et les temps s'assombrissent, comme la dernière fois. Il y a 15 ans, peu avant que ta mère ne soit assassinée, elle m'a laissé une lettre pour toi en me demandant de te la remettre quand tu aurais 17 ans.

- Une lettre ?

Il sortit une enveloppe de son bureau et la lui tendit. Elle l'attrapa, et l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes.

_Elena, _

_Si tu reçois cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est que le Professeur Dumbledore te l'a remise comme convenu lors de ta septième année à Poudlard. Si je t'écris, c'est parce qu'il faut que tu saches une chose. Etant majeure à présent, tu vas devoir faire un choix. Je ne peux te l'expliquer par lettre, car même si elle est sur la surveillance d'Albus, il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en 15 ans. Je lui laisse le soin de te mettre au courant, je sais qu'il saura le faire comme je l'aurais voulu._

_Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, sinon que je suis désolée d'avoir dû t'abandonner. Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu être une mère pour toi._

_ Lily Potter._

Elle replia le parchemin jauni par toutes ces années, perplexe. Elle leva les yeux vers son directeur, mais il ne dit rien.

- Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur.

- J'aurais été très surpris si tu avais compris de quoi parlait ta mère avec comme seule base cette lettre.

Il se leva et alla chercher quelque chose au fond de la pièce. Il se retourna vers la Serpentard avec une boule cristal à la main. Son regard changea ; c'était une prophétie, et lorsqu'on faisait l'objet d'une prophétie, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour venir bouleverser sa vie, la changer à jamais.

- Dans la lettre de ta mère, commença le vieillard, il est question de cette prophétie. Elle te concerne, toi et ton frère.

- Harry n'est pas mon frère, grogna Elena.

- Il l'est, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Elle détourna la tête. Elle pensait n'avoir rien en commun avec son prétendu frère. Elle ne l'aimait pas et pire, elle n'avait pas envie de l'aimer, ni même d'apprendre à le connaître. Pour elle, c'était juste Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu. Rien ne les liait.

Elle regarda son professeur lui tendre la prophétie et fut contrainte de la prendre. Elle disait : _« le choix doit être fait, seul le sang peut triompher. __Il ne peut y avoir de triomphe sans perte, ni de victoire sans souffrance, ni de liberté sans sacrifice »_.

- Professeur je… Vous le saviez ! Vous l'avez toujours su et vous ne m'avez rien dit !

- Elena…

Elle explosait littéralement. Elle avait toujours eut tendance à s'emporter très vite, alors là !

- Pendant toutes ces années, vous m'avez laissé le détester, continua-t-elle en parlant d'Harry. Pourquoi ne m'avez vous jamais parlé de la prophétie ? Vous saviez qu'elle existait, vous saviez que Potter et moi avions plus que du sang en commun ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

Soudain elle se rendit compte de qui elle avait en face d'elle. Elle s'empressa de s'excuser :

- Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça. Je suis désolée, Professeur.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends ta colère. Je n'ai rien dit car je devais attendre tes 17 ans, comme ta mère me l'a demandé. Elle et ton père voulaient te préserver un maximum de ton destin, comme moi avec Harry.

- Et lui, est-ce qu'il est au courant ?

- Non, pas encore. Mais il y a autre chose qu'il faut que tu saches. La prophétie vous mentionne tout les deux, ça veut dire que vous aller devoir accomplir votre destin, mais ensemble.

- Pardon ?!

- Le seul moyen de détruire Voldemort est d'unir vos forces communes…

- Nos forces communes ? répéta Elena, incrédule.

Elle se souvint de la prophétie. « Seul le sang peut triompher ».

- C'est ridicule… Comment le sang peut-il être victorieux ?

- Lorsque Voldemort est allé à Godric's Hollow la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, lorsque que Lily s'est jetée entre lui et Harry pour faire bouclier, ce n'est pas seulement lui qui a été épargné…

- Moi ?

- Le sang est une des choses les plus magiques ! Comment expliques-tu les pouvoirs des Nés-Moldus, si ce n'est parce que leur sang a une composition différente de celui des Moldus ? Les deux descendants de Lily ont reçu une protection contre Voldemort cette nuit-là.

Elle n'en revenait pas, c'était à peine pensable !

- Mais Professeur, lorsque Voldemort est réapparu il y a deux ans, il a prit le sang de Potter pour revenir à la vie… Donc ça revient au même, je me trompe ?

Il sourit, comme s'il s'attendait à cette remarque.

- Il a prit son sang, mais pas le tien !

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Voldemort a prit le sang d'Harry donc par conséquent, celui de Lily et de James, pas celui de Lily et de Severus.

- Le mien…

- Et toi, Elena, tu es née de l'amour, du véritable amour. Ton père a aimé ta mère depuis le premier jour où il l'a rencontrée et il l'aimera jusqu'à sa mort, c'est ça, la vraie magie.

- Vous voulez dire que Voldemort ne pourra tuer Potter que si je meurs aussi ? Et comme il ignore tout de mon histoire…

- Harry et toi aller être amenés à travailler ensemble, saches-le.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il apprenne que je suis sa sœur.

- Pourtant il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. Il doit le savoir, c'est primordial.

- Attendez encore quelques temps. On peut travailler ensemble sans qu'il ne le sache, du moins au début.

- Comme tu voudras. Je parlerai à Harry demain, mais je le lui dirais rien sans que tu ne le veuilles.

- Merci Professeur.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête et elle jugea qu'il était temps de partir. Vu l'heure, elle alla directement se coucher, milles questions dans la tête.


	7. Chapitre 5

Storm : comme Elena l'a demandé à Dumbledore, il ne parlera que de la prophétie en gros (donc sans lui mentionner le lien de sang qu'il a avec Elena), et sa réaction viendra beaucoup plus tard ! :)

Gigi : ils feront une sacrée équipe... Peut-être ! :) Pour Lily, ne t'en fais pas, ce sera expliqué à un moment où un autre, mais dans assez longtemps quand même ! :) Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'Elena est née le 07 août 1979 et qu'Harry est né lui le 31 juillet 1980, donc 51 semaines après sa sœur, ce qui fait que du coup, Lily est tombée enceinte de Severus vers le début de novembre 1978, et de James vers fin octobre 1979... Ce qui lui a laissé presque 3 mois entre les grossesses... Je sais ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais j'affectionne particulièrement cette date. Et puis on peut ainsi supposer qu'elle aimait James plus qu'elle n'aimait Severus... Ou pas ! Mais tout ça sera expliquer dans quelques temps ! :)

Inconnu(e ?) : ne t'en fais pas, je ne prends pas ça du tout comme une leçon, mais comme un commentaire qui me permettra de m'améliorer par la suite ! :) C'est vrai, tout ce que tu dis, je n'y avais pas forcément pensé parce que c'est assez dur pour moi de mettre en page l'histoire qui est déjà toute écrite dans ma tête... J'aurais effectivement dû parlé plus d'Elena en que telle, plongée dans cette histoire, ça aurait permis de mieux la comprendre, etc ! Pour l'écriture, j'ai déjà écrit 32 chapitres, donc ce serait vraiment difficile d'ajouter toutes ces choses-là, même si ça me plairait beaucoup de le faire ! J'essaye de poster assez souvent, souvent un chapitre par jour ! :)

Nimyr : non, Elena n'était pas dans le berceau avec son frère, elle était bien en sécurité chez elle ! :) En fait, elle n'aurait pas dû mourir, loin de là. Mais c'est l'histoire du sang : comme Lily s'est jetée entre Voldemort et Harry, elle lui a alors donné une protection, et à travers le sang, Elena l'a reçue également ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Elle se réveilla samedi de bonne heure. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du match et elle était très impatiente de voir ce que sa nouvelle équipe allait donner. Ils s'étaient tous levés tôt afin de prendre un bon petit déjeuner pour être en forme. Coven, pour son premier match, était assez stressée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Elena. Si tu fais comme on a dit, tout va bien se passer et on va écraser les Poufsouffle !

A 11h00 tapante, les deux équipes étaient sur le terrain, attendant le lancement de Madame Bibine.

- A vos marques ! 3, 2, 1 !

Le coup de sifflet retentit et les quatre balles furent lâchées. Directement, Elena s'empara du Souafle et le fit passer à ses compagnons. Leurs adversaires semblaient surpris de leur nouvelle tactique, si bien qu'ils encaissèrent 70 points les dix premières minutes. Mais le jeu ne resta pas si facile par la suite. Le Capitaine des Poufsouffle prit les choses en mains et remit en place son équipe.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus Elena était fière de son équipe. Ils menaient 120 à 40, Blaise ayant arrêté plus de 7 buts.

Après plus de deux heures de jeu, il semblait que les deux attrapeurs étaient très proche du Vif d'or. Tous les Serpentard retenaient leur souffle, ils espéraient que Coven allait attraper la petite balle, donnant ainsi une victoire écrasante à son équipe. C'est finalement ce qui se passa. Serpentard remporta le match avec 310 points contre 80.

Bien sûr, ils fêtèrent leur victoire le soir même dans leur salle commune et d'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il existait le sortilège _assurdiato_, parce que les Serpentard auraient empêché tout Poudlard de dormir sinon. La musique allait de train, parfois calme, souvent énergique. Cette fête lui rappelait un peu le Bal de Noël d'il y a deux ans, en plus petit comité évidement. Elle se souvint y être allée avec un élève de Dumstrang et avoir dansé toute la nuit. Ce soir, c'était une autre personne qui l'invita à danser lors d'une musique lente.

- Bravo Capitaine, votre talent a encore payé, plaisanta le jeune homme tandis qu'ils faisaient les premiers pas sur la piste.

- Arrête Will, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir joué.

- Mais ce sont tes joueurs, c'est toi qui les entraines.

- Coven m'a très surprise, je ne regrette pas qu'elle ait intégré l'Equipe ! Et tu as vu Blaise aujourd'hui ? Il a arrêté 11 buts ! C'est en partie grâce à lui qu'on a eu tous ces points !

- Et toi, combien tu en as marqué combien de points ? 100 ? 110 ?

- 110, affirma-t-elle.

- Alors, tu vois !

Elle lui sourit ; il avait toujours tendance à lui louer un peu trop de mérites.

- Je pensais aller à Pré-au-Lard demain. Ca te dit ?

- Oui ! D'ailleurs il faudra que je passe chez Scribenpenne, je n'ai presque plus d'encre noir !

Il hocha la tête puis la fit tourner en la tenant par la main.

La soirée se termina aux alentours des 5 heures du matin. Bizarrement, il n'y eut que quelques élèves présents dans la Grande Salle pour l'heure du petit déjeuner. Dumbledore, s'imaginant bien ce qui s'était passé, esquiva un petit sourire.

* * *

Tout petit chapitre, je sais ! :) C'est pour ça que je vous mets aussi le suivant dès aujourd'hui ! :)


	8. Chapitre 6

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Le lendemain vers 15 heures, Elena et William étaient, comme prévu, à Pré-au-Lard. Ils entrèrent chez Zonko, la boutique de farces et attrapes, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de nouveauté à tester. Ils achetèrent une demi-douzaine de bombabouse et d'autres babioles. Cette boutique était l'une de leurs préférées avec Honydukes, le magasin de confiserie. A chaque fois qu'ils y entraient, ils revenaient à Poudlard avec des dizaines de bonbons différents.

Ils allèrent ensuite chercher de l'encre noir pour la Serpentard et le jeune homme se racheta aussi quelques rouleaux de parchemin neuf. Alors qu'elle était dans un rayon et lui dans un autre, on accosta Elena.

- Si vous cherchez de l'encre, je vous conseil celui-ci, dit un homme en lui tendant un petit encrier en verre.

Elle le détailla du regard : il était grand, habillé d'une cape verte foncée. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, coupés courts et ses yeux avaient une couleur brune claire. Il avait une barbe de trois jours et un air antipathique. Il devait avoir moins d'une trentaine d'années, peut-être 27 ans. La jeune Rogue venait dans ce magasin depuis sa première année à Poudlard et elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

- Sauf s'il vous en faut en grande quantité ; alors vous devriez acheter celui-là, Elena Rogue, reprit l'homme d'une voix mystérieuse.

Elle plissa les yeux.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que je sais.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il rigola. Comme s'il allait lui dire…

- Tenez, c'est pour vous, dit-il en lui mettant dans la main une enveloppe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une lettre.

- Je sais que c'est une lettre. De qui vient-elle ?

- De quelqu'un… qui souhaite faire votre connaissance.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le mystérieux homme était déjà partit. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait qu'elle, la gérante, William et quelques autres élèves de l'école.

Elle rejoignit William. Ils payèrent leurs articles et une fois dehors du magasin, elle s'empressa de lui demander s'il avait vu l'homme.

- Quel homme ?

- Il y a un homme qui est venu me parler. Il connaissait mon nom !

- Il connaît peut-être ton père, tout simplement.

- Mais il m'a donné ça, dit-il en montrant la lettre.

- Et bien ouvre-la, comme ça tu sauras.

Elle voulut le faire, mais au moment où elle décrocha le sceau, il se referma. Elle fronça les sourcils et recommença, en vain.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Ils passèrent un quart d'heure à vouloir l'ouvrir, mais c'était sans succès. Même en déchirant le papier la lettre ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle la rangea finalement dans son sac. Elle demanderait à son père une fois au Château.

Pour terminer l'après midi, ils allèrent au Trois Ballets où ils rejoignirent Drago, Blaise et Pansy pour boire une Bièraubeurre.

De retour à Poudlard, Elena alla directement toquer aux appartements de son père. Il la fit entrer dans la pièce spacieuse et ils s'essayèrent dans un canapé vert bouteille.

- On m'a donné une lettre aujourd'hui, mais je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir.

Elle la sortit de son sac et la montra à Severus.

- A chaque fois que j'essaye, elle se referme d'elle-même ! Alors je suis venue te voir… Tu as déjà vu quelque chose comme ça ?

- Je n'en n'ai jamais vu, mais j'en ai entendu parler. Ce sont des lettres qui ne s'ouvrent qu'avec l'aide de la magie et uniquement à la personne à qui elle est remise, toi en l'occurrence. C'est souvent pour des choses importantes qu'on utilise ce genre d'enveloppe… Qui te l'a donné ?

- Un homme chez Scribenpenne… Il connaissait mon nom, mais je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

- Fais attention, ça peut être dangereux. Tu es allée à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui ?

- Avec William, il me fallait de l'encre, répondit-elle en souriant. Alors, comment je peux faire pour l'ouvrir ?

- Chérie, je suis professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, pas de sortilèges…

- Oui mais tu as bien une idée ?

- Et bien, je suppose que tu pourrais l'ouvrir avec un sortilège de déverrouillage…

- Alors j'irai faire des recherches à la Bibliothèque !

Elle regarda son père dans les yeux. Elle avait envie de lui parler de sa discussion avec Dumbledore, mais depuis qu'elle savait, elle avait peur de lui avouer. Elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit, pourquoi il l'avait laissé dans l'ignorance pendant toutes ces années… Finalement elle se lança, sachant que de toute manière, si ce n'était pas ce soir, ce serait un autre jour.

- Je suis allée voir Dumbledore mercredi… Il m'a parlé de la prophétie et du lien qui nous liait Potter et moi…

Il releva la tête subitement et avala difficilement sa salive.

- Je voulais t'en parler, mais…

- Papa, ça fait 15 ans que tu sais la vérité, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. C'est de moi dont il s'agit, tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher ça !

- Je voulais te protéger Elena ! Est-ce que tu imagines l'ampleur de cette histoire ? Après que ta mère sois partie, la seule consolation dont je disposais était de savoir que je t'avais toi et que quoi qu'il allait se passer, je t'aurais toujours… Et après on m'annonce que tu fais l'objet d'une prophétie, que tu es liée plus que par le sang à Harry Potter et que si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'apprenait, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à te tuer !

Il lui prit délicatement le visage et planta son regard de braise dans celui de sa fille.

- Tu es tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que j'aime. Je voulais simplement te protéger…

Pour la première fois, elle comprit les intentions de son père. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur et qu'il avait essayé de la préserver un maximum de son destin face à Voldemort. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Voldemort, Elena savait pour la double-rôle de Severus. Dès son retour en 1995, il lui avait avoué qu'il travaillait pour Dumbledore. Ils avaient quelques fois des visites de mangemorts chez eux, mais son père lui interdisait toujours d'écouter. Elle avait toujours gardé son secret pour elle, sachant éperdument l'importance de la couverture de son père auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'importance de Severus pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Promets-moi de ne plus rien me cacher à partir de maintenant, se hasarda Elena en souriant à son père.

- C'est promis.

Elle sortit des appartements une heure plus tard. Vu l'heure, elle décida qu'elle se rendrait demain à la Bibliothèque et elle rentra dans sa Maison. Elle y trouva Drago dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vide. Elle savait qu'il allait mal mais comme à son habitude, il gardait tout pour lui. Elle se souvint du Drago d'il y a quelques années, avant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfant, c'était un garçon rempli de vie, qui aimait jouer et rigoler, qu'importe la situation. Après être rentré à Poudlard, il avait commencé à changer. Il voulait rendre son père fier de lui, mais malheureusement pour Drago, son père ne voyait que la sévérité, l'obéissance et le mépris. Alors le Serpentard s'était réfugié dans la méchanceté et l'arrogance vis-à-vis des autres pour se créer une carapace, pour être quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas véritablement.

Elle le regard avec insistance. Son tint était encore plus pâle qu'au jour du festin et ses yeux exprimaient la tristesse, ou peut-être l'inquiétude, elle ne savait pas vraiment ; Drago n'était pas quelqu'un avec des sentiments facilement représentatifs. Elle lui prit la main et il daigna alors tourner son regard vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? murmura-t-elle.

- Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

- Drago, je te connais depuis que tu es né, n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu vas bien. Depuis la fin des vacances tu te détournes de tout le monde, tu restes toujours seul, tu ne manges presque rien… Je sais bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?

- Parce que je ne _peux_ rien dire. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de te mêler à ça.

- Très bien. Mais si jamais tu as envie d'en parler un jour ou l'autre, tu sais que je serais là pour toi, Drago.

Il lui sourit un peu tristement, puis il l'attira à lui. Ils avaient toujours aimé être l'un près de l'autre. C'était un peu comme s'ils étaient frère et sœur, malgré ce qui les séparait, malgré leur manière de voir les choses et leurs caractères assez différents.


	9. Chapitre 7

Strom : héhé, surprise, surprise ! :) Pour Drago, je suis d'accord avec toi, le pauvre !

Nimyr : peut-être ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Les cours reprirent le lendemain. Après son cours de métamorphose, elle avait une heure de libre alors que William avait son cours de Divination. Elle avait abandonné cette matière dès sa 4ème année, sachant bien qu'elle ne lui servirait pas pour son futur métier. Elle aspirait à devenir Maitre des Potions, comme son père.

Elle se rendit alors à la Bibliothèque afin de trouver un moyen d'ouvrir la lettre du mystérieux inconnu. Elle chercha longtemps après un livre qui contenait une réponse et le trouva finalement dans la Réserve. Apparemment, un sortilège très simple permettait de desceller l'enveloppe. En fait, elles étaient surtout conçues pour que la personne destinataire puisse être la seule à savoir l'ouvrir. Elle murmura donc l'incantation et sortit un parchemin soigneusement plié qu'elle s'empressa de lire.

_Elena Rogue, _

_Rejoins-moi dimanche prochain à la Tête de Sanglier à 14h00 précise. Viens seule._

C'était tout. La Serpentard resta perplexe. Non seulement la lettre n'était pas signée, mais aussi, la personne qui l'avait écrite la connaissait ou du moins, connaissait son nom. Elle remit la lettre dans sa poche et sortit. Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas plus d'explication au Château, et milles questions se formèrent dans sa tête. Elle garda ça pour elle, elle n'avait pas envie que quiconque soit au courant. Est-ce que cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec la révélation du Directeur ?

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la Grande Salle après avoir englouti rapidement quelques pâtes, un Gryffondor s'arrêta devant elle.

- Je peux te parler ? demanda Harry Potter.

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il s'agissait de la prophétie. Les élèves qui passaient à côté d'eux semblaient surpris de les voir ensemble, eux, William, Ron et Hermione. Dumbledore regardait la scène du haut de sa grande chaise ; il était temps qu'un des deux élèves fasse le premier pas.

- Ce soir après le dîner, deuxième étage, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en s'éloignant.

Il hocha la tête alors que William regardait son amie, surpris. Mais elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, pas maintenant en tout cas.

- Il faut qu'on se répartisse le terrain de Quidditch, mentit Elena.

Ils allèrent ensuite en cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal où ils revisitèrent le chapitre sur les sortilèges informulés. Elle s'exerça avec William puis avec un Serdaigle. A la fin du cours, son père la retenu :

- Tu as réussi à ouvrir l'enveloppe ?

Elle hocha la tête et il lui demanda ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

- C'est une sorte de rendez-vous…

- Une sorte de rendez-vous ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui. Il est simplement marqué que je dois me rendre à Pré-au-Lard samedi prochain…

Devant le regard inquiet de son père, elle s'empressa de continuer.

- Je ne risque rien Papa ! C'est Pré-au-Lard, il y a toujours beaucoup de monde là-bas !

- De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis, hormis si je t'enferme dans un placard, donc…

Elle sourit.

- Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai cours de Botanique ! A ce soir !

Elle rejoignit la serre presqu'en courant pour ne pas être en retard.

Quand elle se leva après le dîner, elle vit son demi-frère en faire autant. Il se rejoignirent à la sortie de la Grande Salle mais au lieu de tourner à droite pour aller au deuxième étage, Elena se dirigea vers la gauche et descendit au premier escalier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna le jeune Potter.

- On sera écouté si on va au deuxième étage. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'élèves quand je t'ai donné rendez-vous à midi. Alors si tu as envie de parler de ça devant tout le monde, libre à toi, mais moi je n'ai pas envie d'être écouter.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Aussi, il la suivit sans faire d'histoire. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans une salle de classe vide et Elena verrouilla la porte puis ils s'essayèrent à terre, appuyés contre le mur. Au début, aucun des deux ne parla, puis Harry prit la parole au bout de quelques minutes.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris à ce que Dumbledore a dit…

- Moi non plus. Mais j'imagine qu'il doit avoir raison.

- Mais… Pourquoi toi ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Etant donné qu'il ignorait leur lien de sang, elle se doutait que le Directeur ne lui avait pas montré directement la prophétie, qu'il lui en avait juste parler en omettant volontairement cette partie de l'histoire.

- Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était parce qu'on avait la même histoire… J'ai du mal à comprendre. On n'a rien en commun tous les deux.

- Sauf cette histoire, justement…

- Sauf cette histoire, répéta-t-il. Tu es à Serpentard alors…

- Parce que pour toi tous les Serpentard sont foncièrement mauvais ? le coupa-t-elle. Quelle perspicacité Potter ! Je te pensais plus ouvert d'esprit que ça.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je trouve simplement que c'est étrange, c'est tout.

Il la regarda un moment. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient vraiment tous les deux. Il n'y avait pas d'insulte, pas d'arrogance. Seulement deux personnes dont le destin était étroitement lié.

- Tu le savais ? Pour la prophétie ?

- Non, pas plus que toi. Mon père ne m'a jamais rien dit.

- Et ta mère ? demanda Harry.

- Elle est décédée.

Bien qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas vraiment, le Gryffondor sembla réellement désolé pour elle. Lui non plus n'avait pas eu de mère, et d'ailleurs, de père non plus. Il savait ce que ça faisait de vivre sans ses parents, et il ne souhaitait ça à personne, même pas aux personnes qu'il détestait. Est-ce que ce point auraient pu les rapprocher tous les deux ? Avoir été privé d'une mère était une chose cruelle. Si seulement Harry savait qu'il s'agissait aussi de sa mère.

- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, répondit-elle calmement.

- Pourquoi ton père ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

- Il voulait me protéger. C'est de Voldemort dont il s'agit, pas d'un simple sorcier qu'on croise dans la rue.

- J'ai du mal à voir ton père protéger quelqu'un, lança Potter.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Dumbledore te l'a déjà dit, mais tu ne veux pas le croire ; mon père est différent de ce que tout le monde pense.

- Pour toi sûrement.

Elle avait envie de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour lui en jouant le rôle d'agent-double auprès de Voldemort, mais elle se tut ; elle avait promis à son père de garder le secret et elle le garderait.

- Dumbledore a dit qu'on allait devoir travailler ensemble, reprit Elena.

- Il veut nous donner des cours particuliers. Je crois qu'il va nous montrer des souvenirs qui concernent Ton Jedusor.

- Je sais. Mais étant donné qu'on ne s'apprécie pas beaucoup tous les deux, il faudra se voir dans des endroits isolés comme ici, sinon ça paraitra étrange aux yeux des autres élèves.

- Un Gryffondor et une Serpentard qui travaillent ensemble, c'est du jamais vu !

- C'est faut. Un exemple très proche : mon père et ta mère étaient amis quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'elle disait, mais maintenant que les mots avaient été dit, elle savait que le rouge et or allait vouloir plus d'explications.

- Ils se connaissaient ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Ils étaient dans la même année, affirma Elena. Ils habitaient dans le même quartier quand ils étaient enfants.

- Tu en sais plus sur ma mère que moi, on dirait.

- Je ne fais que tu rapporter ce que mon père m'a dit. C'est bizarre, parce qu'on croit toujours que nous, les Serpentard, sommes tous adeptes de la mauvaise magie, qu'on ne parle qu'à ceux qui n'ont pas de parents Moldus ou d'autres choses comme ça. Je ne nie pas le fait qu'au cours des siècles, nous ayons formés plusieurs experts en Magie Noire, mais je pense que les autres Maisons oublient trop souvent qu'eux aussi. La seule différence, c'est que nous, nous ne nous en cachons pas. Merlin a étudié à Serpentard. Peu de gens le savent, mais c'est notre Maison qui a formé le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, Potter.

Quand ils se quittèrent ce soir-là, il était déjà plus de 22 heures. Ils rentèrent chacun dans leur Salle Commune. Elena allait se coucher directement alors qu'Harry était attendu par ses deux amis.

- Alors, dit Hermione. Ca a été ?

- On a juste parlé de ce que Dumbledore nous a dit à tous les deux mais oui, ça s'est bien passé, répondit-il en souriant.

- Ca doit te faire bizarre, non ? intervint Ron. Tu as toujours pensé que tu étais seul dans cette histoire…

- Je pense que c'est elle qui doit se sentir bizarre.

Devant le regard interrogateur de ses amis, il continua :

- Elle a quelque chose d'étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Et bien, disons que c'est la fille de Rogue, rappela le rouquin.

- Il y a autre chose ! Elle n'est pas comme la plupart des autres Serpentard ! Par exemple, Hermione, elle ne t'a jamais fait de remarque sur tes parents ! Ron, elle ne t'a pas non plus parler de ta famille, alors que toute sa bande de copains passent leurs temps à ça !

Hermione referma son livre et se tourna vers son ami.

- Elle a sûrement été mieux élevée que les autres…

- Mais quand je lui parlais tout à l'heure, j'avais l'impression… Je ne sais pas… C'était comme si on était pareil elle et moi…

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, continua son amie. Si vous êtes liés par cette prophétie, il va bien falloir commencer à vous apprécier un minimum…

Perplexe, il monta se coucher, imité par les deux autres Gryffondor.


	10. Chapitre 8

Storm : oui, elle a exactement les mêmes yeux, ce qui pourrait mettre Harry dans la voie... ou pas, parce que des yeux verts, il y en a des tas ! :) Sûr qu'à un moment donné, il sera au courant, mais pas encore tout de suite ! :)

HP-Drago & La Plume de Sucre : merci beaucoup ! :)

Nimyr : moi je me réjouis de voir vos réactions quand ça arrivera ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Mardi et mercredi passèrent. Jeudi apparut et Dumbledore avait fait venir les deux protagonistes le soir pour leurs cours particuliers. Ils visitèrent un souvenir du Directeur, celui de sa première rencontre avec Tom Jedusor avant son entrée à Poudlard. L'orphelinat semblait vieux, mais l'homme qui y entra, lui, étant d'une cinquantaine d'année plus jeune. Dumbledore parla longtemps avec le garçonnet, lui expliquant pourquoi il était différent et lui expliquant aussi les diverses possibilités qui s'offriraient à lui s'il intégrait une école de magie. Bien sûr, en ce temps-là, il était loin de se douter de ce que deviendrait réellement Tom. S'il l'avait su…

Ils ressortirent de la pensine surpris. Dans le souvenir, ce garçon semblait plus apeuré qu'autre chose. Il semblait parfaitement normal pour le monde magique, un petit garçon en bonne santé, un peu solitaire mais à l'apparence correcte. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer pour qu'il devienne Voldemort ? Elena songea peut-être à l'absence de parents ; c'était une chose cruelle, alors les enfants se repliaient sur eux même, se forgeant une carapace. Mais elle ne pense pas que ça puisse être pour cette raison que le jeune Tom ait changé. La soif de pouvoir ? L'envie de gouverner ? Le rejet des autres ? La folie ? La folie… Oui, c'était ça, la folie. Voldemort était enfermé dans son univers où tout ce qu'il entreprenait lui semblait parfait. Il devait s'en prendre à quelqu'un, alors il a d'abord choisi ceux qui lui paraissaient les moins puissants, les moins importants : les Moldus. Puis, non satisfait de lui-même, il a commencé à mépriser les Nés-Moldus parce qu'eux aussi avait un sang différent de ceux des Sorciers. Finalement, il a décidé de supprimer toute personne qui ne lui convenait pas, sous le simple fait qu'ils ne respectaient pas l'étiquette qu'il avait donné à son monde. Ca c'était déjà vu, même chez les non-Sorciers ; Elena l'avait appris en 3ème année dans son cours d'Etude des Moldus. Voldemort ressemblait en tout point à Adolf Hitler, qui avait persécuté les Juifs parce qu'ils ne lui convenaient pas. La folie, la pure folie, c'était celle-là.

Dimanche arriva et 14 heures aussi. Elena était assise à une table de la Tête de Sanglier et attendait son mystérieux rendez-vous. Elle était tout de même soulagée qu'il y ait pas mal de monde autour d'elle. Au moins, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver.

Elle regarda sa montre ; 13h57, c'était bientôt. Elle avait commandé une boisson pour ne pas faire genre d'attendre pour rien et à 14 heures précise, un homme s'assit en face d'elle. Lorsqu'il enleva sa capuche, elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître.

- C'est vous ? Vous êtes l'homme de chez Scribenpenne ?

- En effet, c'est bien moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Quelqu'un qui s'intéresse beaucoup à toi m'envoie à ta rencontre.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Doucement, tu veux, répondit l'homme.

Elle le détailla. Il semblait encore plus miteux que l'autre fois. Il commanda un verre d'hydromel et planta son regard dans celui de la verte et argent.

- Je peux te faire devenir puissante Elena, je peux te faire devenir magnifique et je peux te faire devenir respectée, annonça l'homme.

Il continua lorsqu'il la vit froncer les sourcils.

- Il existe un groupe, une armée qui œuvre pour le maintient du monde magique. Tu dois le connaître, tout le monde le connaît.

Au vu de l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle, Elena en vint à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de parler des Mangemorts. Elle avait vu juste.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres recherche de nouvelles recrues et il m'a demandé en personne de prendre contact avec toi. Il est très intéressé, finit-il en souriant sarcastiquement.

- Devenir Mangemort ne m'intéresse pas, dit-elle en se levant pour partir.

Il réussit à lui retenir le bras et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

- Et si je te parlais de ton père ? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il soit fier de toi ? Il est fidèle au Maître depuis presque 20 ans maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'il serait on ne peut plus content de toi si tu rejoignais les rangs.

C'était faux, elle le savait. Son père l'avait toujours tenu à l'écart de ça et en aucun cas il ne voulait que sa fille se dirige vers ce côté. Mais parler de lui avait réveillé en elle une idée enfuie depuis quelque temps.

Elle sourit à l'homme et s'intéressa avec plus d'ampleur à leur conversation.

- On veut tous rendre nos parents fiers, dit l'inconnu, comme s'il avait compris.

- C'est ce que je veux. Je veux que mon père soit fier de moi, et je suis prête à tout faire pour qu'il le soit.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas écouter puis reprit :

- Vous dites que vous pouvez me rendre puissante ?

- Le Maitre le peut. Tu as éveillé sa curiosité, Elena.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une élève aussi brillante que toi ne passe pas inaperçue. Mais les débilités qu'on vous enseigne à Poudlard ne te sont pas suffisantes ! Il existe une autre magie beaucoup plus perfectionnée !

- La Magie Noire, devina-t-elle.

- Une magie passionnante pour les gens comme nous. Et le Maitre est prêt à t'apprendre à t'en servir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire de moi ? Une marionnette ? lança la Serpentard.

- Une partisante de son succès, corrigea-t-il.

- C'est intéressant. Pourquoi vous a-t-il envoyé vous ?

- Je peux me montrer très persuasif. Et puis peu de gens me connaissent ici.

- Vous n'avez pas étudié à Poudlard ?

- J'étais à Dumstrang. Mes parents ont pensé que c'était un établissement mieux adapté pour la suite de ma vie.

- Ils font aussi partie des rangs ?

- Comme je l'ai dit, Elena, tout le monde veut rendre ses parents fiers de soi.

Il regarda ensuite sa montre en or. Ca faisait environ 40 minutes qu'ils étaient là.

- Le Maitre attend de mes nouvelles dans l'heure. J'ai besoin de savoir si la proposition t'intéresse.

- Je veux être puissante et je veux rendre mon père fier. Je veux qu'il me regarde en disant que si on en est arrivé là, c'est parce que j'étais là. Il est fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je pourrais en être tout autant.

- Alors je prends ça comme un oui. Tu ne seras pas déçue du Maitre, Elena.

- Quand pourrais-je le rencontrer ?

- Je te ferais parvenir une autre lettre.

Il se leva pour partir, elle en fit autant. Quand ils furent hors de la taverne, il s'approcha d'elle, son haleine sentait à des kilomètres.

- Maintenant que les choses ont évoluées, je m'appelle Aldric Everwood.

Il disparut dans un crac sonore. Elena secoua la tête et retourna au Château. Elle se rendit directement dans le bureau du Directeur. Elle lui raconta sa discussion avec cet Aldric Everwood ; il semblait surpris de ce qu'il entendait.

- Et donc tu es partie à sa rencontre, seule ?

- Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait, Monsieur. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'on me propose de devenir Mangemort.

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Il a dit que Voldemort en personne m'avait demandé. Il m'a promis un grand avenir rempli de puissance et de magnificence si je le rejoignais. J'ai joué le jeu en lui disant que sa proposition m'intéressait.

Là, Dumbledore commença à comprendre. Il se redressa un peu plus dans son siège, attendant la suite du récit.

- Monsieur, je souhaite devenir espionne pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de la première partie de la fiction ! :)


	11. Chapitre 9

Storm : c'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu s'en douter, mais ça aurait tout de suite été moins marrant pour la suite de l'histoire. Parce que si elle avait su, elle ne serait sans doute pas aller au rendez-vous, et donc... :) Pour Dumbledore, tu le verras dans quelques temps ! :)

La Plume de Sucre : merci ! :)

HP-Drago : certainement, mais c'est pour une bonne cause ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

- C'est hors de question, argumenta son père le lendemain.

Après sa discussion avec le Directeur, il lui avait dit d'en parler avec son père plutôt qu'avec lui. Après tout, il n'avait aucun droit sur Elena.

Elle s'était donc rendue le lendemain matin dans ses appartements pour lui parler d'intégrer les rangs de Voldemort en jouant un double rôle, comme lui le faisait aussi. Evidement, comme elle s'y attendait, il avait catégoriquement refusé.

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

- Mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé finir ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus, tu ne risqueras pas ta vie pour ça !

- Mais toi tu as le droit de risquer la tienne, c'est ça ?

- Je suis un adulte !

- J'ai eu 17 ans en août, je suis aussi une adulte !

- Et tu penses pouvoir faire face à Voldemort du haut de tes 17 ans ? Ce n'est pas un jeu Elena !

- Je le sais très bien ! Mais si je le faisais, si je devenais une espionne, on pourrait avoir tellement plus de possibilité de le battre ! C'est lui qui m'a demandé, je ne suis pas allée le trouver en lui disant que je voulais le rejoindre !

- Comment ça, c'est lui qui t'a demandé ?

- Le rendez-vous d'hier, c'était un recruteur. Il m'a assuré que c'était Voldemort lui-même qui voulait m'intégrer dans ses rangs. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi il a pensé à moi, mais le fait qu'il l'ait fait représente peut-être une chance pour nous, Papa !

Tout semblait clair dans sa tête. En fait, depuis le retour du Mage Noir il y a deux ans, elle avait déjà pensé à devenir espionne, mais elle était trop jeune à l'époque. Elle avait alors imaginé diverses choses, divers plans qui permettrait à l'Ordre et à Harry Potter de le vaincre une fois pour toute. Mais son père n'était pas de cet avis.

- Tu sais pourquoi il te veut toi ? Pas parce que tu es brillante et intelligente, bien sûr que tu l'es, mais parce qu'il voit en toi une jeune fille qu'il n'aura aucun mal à influencer ! Tu crois qu'il va être bon avec toi ? Il va te faire prendre des chemins que tu n'aurais jamais imaginés prendre, il va t'obliger à faire du mal aux autres et à t'en faire à toi-même par la même occasion !

- Toi tu l'as déjà fait, tu joues déjà un double-rôle, tu pourrais m'apprendre !

- Non.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va dire quand il va apprendre que tu ne veux pas que j'entre dans ses rangs ? Tu crois qu'il va te féliciter en te disant que c'est bien de préserver son enfant du Mal ?

Elle marqua un point. Severus n'avait pas pensé à ça.

- Il va se demander pourquoi toi, fidèle et loyal serviteur depuis 20 ans, ne veux pas que ta fille suive ton illustre exemple. Si tu ne me laisse pas le rejoindre, il se doutera de quelque chose et il finira par comprendre !

La discussion s'arrêta là. Elena savait qu'elle venait tout juste de placer un ultimatum et elle laissa son père mijoter sur ses dernières paroles. Elle sortit et alla manger dans la Grande Salle, comme si de rien n'était.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? lui demanda William quand elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Je suis allée voir mon père.

- Toi, tu t'es énervée contre lui, conclu-t-il.

- Désolée, répondit-elle en se rendant compte que son accrochage avec Severus se répertoriait sur ses amis.

Elle mangea un œuf et du bacon pour se dirigea avec William vers sa classe de Potions. Drago, Blaise et Pansy avaient quant à eux cours de métamorphose.

Durant les cours, elle n'écoutait que très peu. Cette histoire d'agent-double la travaillait trop pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer correctement sur ce que disaient les professeurs. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire, elle avait entendu son père en parler assez de fois, elle savait comment ça fonctionnait. Si Voldemort l'avait demandé, alors il lui suffisait de jouer la jeune fille innocente et intéressée par la grandeur. Elle savait qu'elle devrait mentir, mais ça ne lui posait pas de problème, pas pour une cause comme celle-là. Et puis se rapprocher du Seigneur des Ténèbres signifiait aussi se rapprocher de son père. Pas qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, au contraire, mais Elena voyait plutôt ça comme aide. Elle savait que Severus avait du mal à assumer son rôle ces temps-ci et que Bellatrix Lestrange, certainement la plus folle des partisantes, avait déjà des doutes sur lui. Si elle rejoignait les rangs, elle pourrait sans problème lui faire croire que son père voulait qu'elle choisisse la même voie parce que pour lui, être serviteur du Maitre représentait beaucoup.

William savait que son amie n'était pas dans son assiette. Mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Elena était une de ces filles qui gardaient beaucoup de choses de pour elles. William était son meilleur ami, c'était la seule personne à qui elle s'ouvrait facilement, mais pas pour des histoires comme celle-là.


	12. Chapitre 10

Storm : réponses dans ce chapitre ! :)

Nimyr : voilà, voilà ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

La lettre suivante arriva plus tôt qu'Elena ne l'aurait cru. Le lendemain même de sa rencontre avec Aldric Everwood. Comme la dernière fois, elle l'ouvrit à l'aide d'un sort, puis elle lut :

_Le Maître tient à te rencontrer le plus rapidement possible. Etant donné que tu es en 7ème année, tu as le droit de sortir les week-ends. Rejoins-moi à la Tête de Sanglier samedi à 11 heures. _

_ Aldric E._

Samedi… Il lui restait donc 4 jours pour convaincre et son père, et le Directeur.

Le soir même, elle se rendit à son bureau.

- Bonsoir, Professeur Dumbledore, le salua-t-elle en entrant.

- Bonsoir Elena.

Il l'invita à prendre place dans un fauteuil puis lui proposa un bonbon au citron qu'elle refusa d'un geste de la main.

- J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi je suis ici ?

- En effet, répondit-il avec calme.

- Vous êtes un des piliers de l'Ordre, j'ai besoin de votre approbation…

- Qu'a dit ton père ?

Elle esquiva un petit sourire ironique. Comme s'il ne s'en doutait pas…

- Il est contre, comme vous vous en doutez.

- Je ne peux t'autoriser à entrer dans l'Ordre si ton père le refuse, Elena.

- C'est faux, Professeur. Je suis majeure, j'ai le droit de faire mes propres choix.

Il lui sourit, bienveillant.

- J'admire ton courage, mais te rends-tu vraiment compte de ce que cela implique ?

- Je sais que je devrais faire des sacrifices pour cette mission, mais ils ne seront pas vains.

- Pourquoi risquer ta vie ? Tu sais pourtant qu'il y a beaucoup d'aurors qui pourraient faire ce travail à ta place.

- Effectivement, mais c'est moi qu'il veut, répondit-elle en faisant référence au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sais ce que vous pensez ; que c'est un piège, qu'il a découvert l'existence de la prophétie… Je ne pense sincèrement pas. Il ne peut pas comprendre ce… genre de chose.

- Ce genre de chose ?

- Ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour Potter, mais aussi pour moi. Il ne le sait pas parce qu'il ne connait pas l'amour dont elle a fait preuve cette nuit-là.

Devant l'air encore réticent de Dumbledore, elle continua :

- Voldemort a tué ma mère, Voldemort a tué le père de mon demi-frère, même si je ne le considère pas comme tel. Voldemort à tué plein de gens. Il est actuellement en train de massacrer des centaines de familles Moldues, des Nés-Moldus innocents, pleins de gens qui n'ont rien demandé. Alors si je peux faire quelque chose, ne serait-ce que ramener des informations, je le ferai. Et je n'hésiterai pas à donner ma vie pour sauver mon père, mais ça, vous le savez déjà. C'est la seule personne qu'il me reste, je n'ai pas envie de le voir partir. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez comprendre.

- Bien sûr, je comprends. Elena, il faut que tu saches que tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. Au fond de toi, tu sais que tu n'en n'as pas envie. Il y a autre chose, je le sais…

Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Pourquoi savait-il toujours tout ?

- Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que si je ne le fais pas, mon père sera à découvert. Pourquoi ne me laisserait-il pas entrer dans les rangs ? Voldemort comprendra très facilement la supercherie. C'est mon père, je dois le protéger.

Il hocha la tête, vaincu.

- Si ton père accepte, alors tu auras mon approbation.

- Mais il n'acceptera pas. Aurais-je quand même votre permission ?

- Tu l'auras, conclu le vieillard après un silence de quelques secondes.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle se souvint de la lettre qu'elle avait reçue.

- J'irai le voir dimanche, informa-t-elle. J'ai reçu un mot de l'intermédiaire.

- Bien. Je veux que tu me préviennes au moindre problème. J'ai ta parole ?

- Vous l'avez. Merci, Monsieur.

Elle sortit et Albus se mit à penser. Envoyer une jeune fille de 17 ans dans l'antre de Voldemort… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour qu'il accepte ?

Désormais, il avait le destin d'Elena Rogue entre ses mains. Il se devait de la préserver au maximum et de la protéger, quoi qu'il advienne.

Pour lui, c'était indéniable, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle aussi avait défié Voldemort, et elle était morte en le défiant. Si elle ressemble à Lily, cela va de soit qu'elle ressemble à Harry lui-même. Il savait mieux que n'importe qui qu'ils étaient exactement pareils tous les deux. Le jeune Potter aussi aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Il songea qu'il était peut-être temps de leur donner un coup de pouce dans leur rapprochement et il se promit de s'en occuper personnellement. Un sourire malicieux de forma au coin de ses lèvres. Dumbledore, quand tu nous tiens !


	13. Chapitre 11

Philou : merci, ça fait plaisir ! :) Voilà la suite !

Storm : oui, Dumbledore n'est pas si calculateur, quand même ! :)

Nimyr : c'est à voir ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Harry avait le nez plongé sur la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il suivait des yeux les pas d'Elena. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas lui-même. Il la vit se diriger vers le parc puis s'arrêter. Sûrement qu'elle s'était assise sur un banc pour admirer la beauté de Poudlard. Il savait qu'elle faisait ça fréquemment.

- C'est très malsain ce que tu fais, Harry, l'informa Hermione. On ne suit pas les gens comme ça…

- Elle était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, répondit-il simplement.

- Et alors ? intervint Ron. Tu ne vas plus te séparer d'elle, comme tu le fais avec ton fichu bouquin ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir, maugréa-t-il. Pourquoi elle était avec lui ?

- Ca la regarde Harry ! Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ses affaires. C'est une des seuls Serpentard dont tu ne t'attires pas les ennuis, alors laisse-la un peu.

Il referma la Carte. Hermione avait certainement raison.

Il vit entrer Ginny et Dean. Son cœur se serra quand il les vit main dans la main. Depuis qu'il l'avait revue au Terrier pendant les vacances, il était clair qu'il en pinçait pour elle. Mais elle était avec Dean, alors…

Le lendemain, sa curiosité fut trop élevée pour qu'il réussisse à s'abstenir. Ainsi, alors qu'il l'a croisait dans un couloir du 3ème étage, il cria son nom.

- Vas-y, dit Elena à William. Je te rejoins dans deux minutes.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son demi-frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?

- Pourquoi tu es allée voir Dumbledore hier ?

- En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ? Et puis commencer sais-tu que j'étais dans son bureau ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Elle regarda tour à tour Harry, Ron et Hermione puis déclara.

- Je suis allée lui rendre un livre qu'il m'avait prêté parce qu'il ne se trouve pas à la Bibliothèque, lança-t-elle sèchement. Ca ira, ou tu veux des détails ?

Elle lui envoya un regard noir puis s'en alla à grands pas rejoindre son ami.

Il se sentait bête, sur le coup. Le trio reprit sa route alors qu'Hermione regardait Harry d'une façon à dire « tu vois, je te l'avais dit que ça ne lui plairait ».

Au soir, il s'entraîna au Quidditch pour son match de la semaine prochaine. Il voulait prouver que pour sa première fois en tant que Capitaine, il pouvait lui aussi avoir une victoire écrasante contre Serdaigle.

Mercredi, après son cours de Défense, la Serpentard tenta sa chance :

- Tu as une minute ? demanda-t-elle à son père.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je voulais juste te dire que peu importe ta décision pour l'intégration de l'Ordre du Phénix en tant qu'espionne, la mienne est prise. J'accepte, je rentre dans les rangs de Voldemort. Je ne le fais pas parce que ça m'amuse, je le fais parce que je dois le faire. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir. Je sais aussi que là tout de suite, tu vas faire n'importe quoi pour m'en dissuader. Tu vas me dire que je suis ta fille, que tu veux me protéger et que tu m'aimes plus que n'importe qui. Mais ça ne marchera pas Papa, pas cette fois. Je le sais déjà, je sais tout ça depuis 17 ans. Tu es le meilleur père que j'aurais pu avoir et si j'ai pris cette décision, c'est pour que tu puisses le rester. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui dimanche. Je sais ce que tout ça implique et je sais que tu as peur. Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi. Je suis morte de trouille Papa… Mais je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber, que tu m'aideras quoi qu'il arrive. A commencer par maintenant, parce que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie qu'en cet instant, parce que maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi dire, et j'ai peur de la suite.

Elle regarda son père. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle pleurait, mais le fait est qu'elle venait tout juste de craquer et que son père restait immobile, sans une parole.

Finalement, il réagit et l'attira à lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et il lui caressa les cheveux. Elle renifla bruyamment en s'agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces.

Elena savait désormais que son père avait accepté son intégration, si contre soit-il. Quiconque serait entré à cet instant aurait trouvé la scène des plus étranges ; le Professeur Rogue entrain de serrer dans ses bras sa fille, lui, l'homme le plus craint de tout Poudlard… Mais la vérité était tellement plus complexe, Dumbledore le savait et c'est à ce moment qu'il fit son entrée dans la petite salle de classe. Il se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence et le père et la fille se séparèrent.

- Professeur Dumbledore, salua Elena.

- Miss Rogue, Severus, répondit-il en retour avec un sourire. J'étais venu ici pour vous parler à tous les deux, mais je pense qu'il n'y en a plus besoin. Elena, ait la gentillesse de venir me voir ce soir avec Harry, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et le Directeur partit. Contre toute attente, Severus le suivit. Elle n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se dirent parce qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle retourna à son cours de Soin au Créatures Magiques alors que son père entamait une discussion une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Pouvez-vous me promettre qu'elle sera en sécurité ? demanda Severus, inquiet pour sa fille.

- Non, malheureusement. Mais je peux vous promettre de faire tout mon possible pour qu'elle le soit.

- Vous m'aviez dit la même chose pour Lily, murmura-t-il tristement.

- Lily et James ont fait confiance à une personne qui ne la méritait pas. J'ai signé l'accord d'Elena ce matin, il me faut encore sa signature et celle d'un autre membre de l'Ordre.

- Un autre membre ?

- Ce sont les règles, je ne peux les changer.

- C'est une mission secrète, personne ne doit savoir !

Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'il ne déclare :

- Moi, je pourrais le signer, ce papier…

- Non, Severus. Vous êtes également un agent-double, vous ne devez pas prendre de risque. Si ce document tombait entre les mains de Voldemort, non seulement Elena serait à découvert, mais vous aussi.

- Alors qui ?

- Remus Lupin, annonça Dumbledore en se redressant.

- Lupin ?! C'est une blague ?

- Je vous écoute, vous avez une meilleure solution ?

Devant l'air renfrogné de Severus, il continua :

- Remus est un auror très qualifié et surtout très loyal. Je vous assure qu'il est la meilleure personne pour ça.

- Vous savez ce que cela signifie ! Vous allez devoir lui raconter l'histoire d'Elena, lui dire qui est sa mère, qu'elle a un lien avec Potter…

- Alors vous risqueriez la vie de votre fille uniquement par peur que quelqu'un ne découvre votre amour pour Lily ? Severus…

Il avait raison, c'était puéril. Il accepta donc. Et puis, même qu'il se refusait à se l'avouer, il devait bien admettre que Remus était une personne de confiance.

Il sortit du bureau avec son éternel tournoiement de cape et disparut dans ses appartements privés.

Dans les couloirs, Elena vit Nigel, un élève de 3ème année à Gryffondor. Elle l'arrêta.

- Hey, toi ! Rends-moi un service, tu veux ? Dis à Potter, Granger et Weasley que le Professeur Dumbledore les a demandés ce soir dans son bureau.

Il hocha la tête et partit sans un mot. La Serpentard aurait bien pu le faire seule, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'encore se retrouver avec des Gryffondor.

Elle regarda ensuite William et ils décidèrent d'aller dans le parc. Ils virent Drago assis dans l'herbe à regarder le lac et ils allèrent s'installer avec lui.

- On admire Poudlard ? blagua William.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- On s'échappe du vacarme de l'intérieur, répondit Elena en se couchant sur le dos entre les deux garçons.

- Ma tante m'a envoyé une lettre, leur confessa le blond. Elle veut que je la rejoigne, que je quitte le Château.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca se voit qu'aucun de tes parents ne sert le Maitre…

Effectivement, les parents de William étaient des rares Serpentard qui n'étaient pas devenus Mangemorts. Mais ils n'appartenaient pas pour autant à l'Ordre non plus, ils vivaient simplement leur vie sans prendre part à quoi que ce soit.

- Désolée, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à comprendre ces choses-là.

Drago sourit sarcastiquement.

- T'as bien de la chance…

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu, à ta tante ? demanda Elena.

- Rien pour l'instant, mais je n'ai pas envie de partir.

- Alors dis-le-lui…

- Parce que tu penses qu'elle va comprendre ? Elle est moins clémente que ton père, je te signal ! Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois la retrouver…

- Drago, tu es un grand garçon, il serait temps que tu arrêtes de te cacher derrière les jambes de ta famille et que tu fasses tes propres choix ! Si tu n'as pas envie d'y aller, dis-le-lui simplement, et tant pis pour les représailles !

- Tu as peut-être raison…

Il lui sourit tristement et s'allongea à ses côtés, bientôt suivit par William.

- Vous pensez que cette guerre finira un jour ? demanda ce dernier.

- Je n'en sais rien…


	14. Chapitre 12

Storm : hé oui, tu as raison ! :)

Nimyr : l'histoire sera expliquée, mais dans un certain temps quand même ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Vers 19h30, Elena entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle fut surprise de ne pas y trouver le trio d'or.

- Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, dit le Directeur, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ce qui tombe bien, parce que je dois te parler, seul à seul.

- Je vous écoute.

- D'abord, il faut que tu signes ceci. C'est un papier qui officialise ton entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix en tant qu'espionne. Si les choses tournent mal, nous auront de quoi prouver ton innocence au Ministère.

Elle prit la feuille et la signa, puis remarqua qu'il restait une case vide.

- Qui est la troisième personne à devoir signer ?

- Avec l'accord de ton père, ce sera Remus Lupin.

- Bien. Je pense que le Professeur Lupin est quelqu'un de bien…

- Tu vas devoir lui révéler qui tu es en réalité, Elena.

- Je pensais qu'un minimum de personne devait être au courant ?

- Il doit savoir, afin d'accepter. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il sera là vendredi à 17h00.

Elle regarda son Directeur, elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle devina :

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait venir Potter, Granger et Weasley ?

- Pour la même raison.

- Mais Monsieur !

- Elena, tu dois faire confiance à quelqu'un dans cette histoire !

- J'ai confiance en mon père et en vous. Et je pourrais aussi avoir confiance à Remus Lupin s'il le faut. Mais je ne demander pas de leur faire confiance, pas à eux, Professeur.

- Pourquoi pas ? Harry et toi êtes liés, tu le sais.

- Il n'a pas confiance en mon père, alors que vous lui répéter sans cesse qu'il est de notre côté. Comment pourrait-il me croire ?

- S'il ne te croit pas, Miss Granger te croira. C'est une jeune fille brillante et intelligente, exactement comme toi. Et si Hermione te croit, alors les deux garçons finiront par te croire aussi.

Elle voulu répliquer, mais on taqua à la porte. Dumbledore la regarda et elle fut contrainte de céder.

- Très bien ! dit-elle sèchement.

- Entrez, intima le vieillard.

Le trio s'installa aux côtés d'Elena.

- Si je vous ai réuni tous les 4 ce soir, c'est parce qu'il est capital que vous sachiez quelque chose. Harry, je suppose que tu n'as rien caché à tes amis ?

- Non Professeur.

- Bien.

Il regard la seule Serpentard présente. Elle avait détourné la tête, mais il entreprit tout de même son récit.

- Harry, Elena, comme vous le savez, vous êtes liés. Voldemort n'est pas au courant de l'existence de la prophétie et j'espère qu'il ne le sera jamais. Cependant, il y a un nouvel élément dans cette histoire qui va peut-être nous permettre de le vaincre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Potter.

- C'est Elena…

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Son Directeur l'obligea presqu'à continuer.

- On m'a proposé d'entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort et j'ai accepté.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Au début, seul Dumbledore semblait y croire. Harry était resté impassible, Ron ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans cesse alors qu'Hermione la dévisageait du regard.

- Je jouerai le rôle d'agent-double à partir de maintenant. Voldemort lui-même m'a fait demandé, j'ai pensé que c'était une occasion à ne pas rater.

- Une occasion à ne pas rater ? répéta le jeune Potter. Enfin, comment peux-tu penser ça ? Te joindre à lui, faire partie de ses rangs…

- Et avoir plus d'informations ! le coupa-t-elle. S'il me fait confiance, on en saura plus pour le détruire.

- Et vous Professeur, vous avez accepté ça ?

- Harry, c'est sa décision, pas la nôtre.

- Mais vous vous rendez compte qu'elle pourrait mourir ?!

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Les mots avaient simplement dépassés sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

Elena se mit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Ron.

- Je suis juste en train de me demander si Potter a peur que je meurs pour lui ou pour moi… Parce que comme vous le savez, il serait totalement vulnérable si je venais à y rester…

- Harry n'est pas comme ça, intervint alors Hermione, qui n'avait encore rien dit jusqu'à présent.

- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien.

Les 4 jeunes se tournèrent alors vers Dumbledore.

- Comme vous vous en doutez, cette histoire doit rester des plus secrètes. Aussi, je compte sur vous pour ne rien dévoiler à personne. Jeunes gens, il va falloir vous habituer à être ensemble à partir de maintenant, c'est la seule façon de détruire Voldemort. Vous pouvez y aller.

Ils saluèrent leur Directeur et partirent. Elena traîna un peu dans l'escalier, Hermione le remarqua.

- Partez devant, dit-elle aux garçons. Je vous rejoins…

Ils ne posèrent pas de question et quand ils furent hors de vue, elle se tourna vers Elena et lui tendant la main.

- En ce qui me concerne, j'ai confiance en Dumbledore. Et je suppose que si lui te fait confiance, c'est qu'il a de bonnes raisons de le faire. Je sais qu'on ne sera pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais contrairement à certaines personnes de ta Maison, je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec toi. Et s'il faut s'unir pour détruire Voldemort, alors je suis prête à le faire.

Albus avait raison quand il disait qu'Hermione était intelligente. Elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'alliés dans cette quête. Elena la regarda dans les yeux et après quelque secondes, s'avança et lui serra la main avec hésitation.

- Je le pense aussi, même si je n'apprécie pas particulièrement Potter.

- Il n'est pas réellement comme tu pourrais le penser. Mais tu le verras par toi-même un jour ou l'autre.

Elles se lâchèrent la main et partirent chacune de leur côté.


	15. Chapitre 13

Storm : pour le lien de parenté, ce n'est pas encore tout de suite, du moins, pas pour Harry ! :)

Philou : merci beaucoup ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Jeudi se passa sans encombre et vendredi arriva accompagné de Remus Lupin. Elena venait tout juste de s'installer dans le bureau du Directeur quand le lycanthrope entra lui aussi. Il parut surpris lorsqu'il vit son ancienne élève assise dans un des fauteuils.

- Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore, Miss Rogue.

- Bonsoir Professeur.

Ils prirent rapidement des nouvelles l'un l'autre puis vint le moment crucial.

- Remus, si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous demandez un accord d'une intégration d'un nouveau membre à l'Ordre.

Ce n'était pas très difficile à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Elena et il parut encore plus étonné que quand il l'avait vu la première fois.

- Miss Rogue voudrait se joindre à nous, mais nous avons besoin d'une autre signature que de la sienne et de la mienne.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas simplement soumit votre demande aux autres, comme cela doit normalement se faire ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne pouvais pas. Elena est là pour une mission spéciale.

Quand il demanda quel genre et que Dumbledore lui répondit qu'elle serait agent-double, il baissa la tête, incrédule.

- Sauf votre respect, on ne peut pas devenir agent-double auprès de Voldemort du jour au lendemain, Albus, vous le savez bien…

- Le contexte est un peu spécial… C'est une proposition qui a été faite à Elena.

- Une proposition de qui ? De vous ?

- D'un Mangemort, déclara alors la Serpentard qui s'était tue jusque là.

- Pardon ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer :

- Un Mangemort, certainement un recruteur, m'a dit que Voldemort était intéressé de m'avoir dans ses rangs… Et j'ai accepté d'y entrer.

- Mais enfin… Pourquoi ? Certes nous avons besoin d'alliés dans cette guerre, mais vous avez 17 ans ! Vous êtes si jeune…

- L'Ordre ne se compose pas seulement de personnes d'un âge plus avancé que le mien ; les jumeaux Weasley ont à peine un an de plus.

- Bien, admettons que j'accepte… Je veux savoir les raisons qui vous poussent à faire cela !

- Je veux simplement détruire Voldemort, Professeur.

Elle regarda Dumbledore, elle savait que c'était le moment de tout avouer, mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Il prit alors la parole à sa place.

- Nous avons besoin d'une personne digne de confiance Remus, et Severus a donné son accord pour que vous sachiez… la vérité…

- La vérité ?

- La vérité d'Elena.

Un silence se forma. Remus voulait parler, mais il n'y arriva pas alors que la jeune fille, elle, semblait trouver les manches de son pull très intéressantes. Bien sûr, elle était angoissée ; révéler sa véritable identité à quelqu'un lui était totalement inconnu, c'était la première fois pour elle, et elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'Albus continua son récit.

- Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé qui était-elle réellement ? Lorsque vous l'avez eue en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour la première fois, vous aviez l'impression de la connaître, c'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit. Et bien vous aviez raison, parce qu'Elena ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère qu'elle ne le pense. Réfléchissez Remus, elle était l'une de vos meilleures amies…

Il détailla la jeune fille pendant un moment, puis la réalité sembla lui sauté aux yeux. Son visage passa d'abord par le doute, puis par l'incompréhension puis finit dans la fatalité plus que frappante. Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

- Lily… murmura Remus, ému, alors que Dumbledore souriait.

- C'est exact, lui assura le Directeur.

- Mais vous… Je… Comment ? Vous êtes vraiment sa fille ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la concernée.

- Oui, je le suis.

Elle entreprit alors son récit, de sa naissance à aujourd'hui, en mentionnant la prophétie, son lien avec Harry et son intégration aux rangs. Bizarrement, elle ne se sentie pas mal d'avoir raconté son histoire à quelqu'un… Après tout ce temps… Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce quand elle eut fini. Remus ne cessait de regarder alternativement la jeune fille et Dumbledore. Il la croyait, mais il était trop chamboulé pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

- Remus, cette histoire doit restée totalement inconnue aux yeux des autres !

- Oui Albus, je comprends. Je… J'ai un peu de mal à m'en remettre… Severus aimait donc réellement Lily ?

- Il l'a toujours aimé, fit remarquer Elena. Et il l'aimera toujours.

Il signa l'accord, étant témoin du courage dont la Serpentard faisait preuve en cet instant et de son allégeance à l'Ordre.

Ils sortirent tous les deux. Alors que leurs chemins allaient se séparer, il la retint :

- Vous devriez en parler à Harry, il a le droit de savoir.

- Non Professeur. Bien que nous ayons la même mère, je ne pense pas qu'il ait le droit de savoir. Cette histoire ne le regarde pas, c'est entre moi et mon père.

- Depuis qu'il est entré à Poudlard, il est en perpétuelle recherche d'un membre de sa famille, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer et le comprendre. Vous êtes sa sœur, Elena ! Imaginez que vous n'ayez pas connu votre père, vous ne chercheriez pas quelqu'un de votre sang ?

Elle ne su quoi dire. Bien sûr qu'elle le ferait. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle était la demi-sœur du Survivant, mais elle n'avait jamais songé que le grand Harry Potter était son demi-frère, qu'il pouvait avoir envie d'une sœur alors qu'elle, non. Elle partit se coucher tôt et réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit Remus. Elle pensa aussi à demain. Demain, elle rencontrerait Voldemort pour la première fois. Elle avait peur, elle ignorait ce qui allait exactement se passer, comment elle allait réagir face à un être aussi mauvais, comment elle arriverait à lui faire croire en elle, comment gagner la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comment ne pas se faire prendre au jeu… Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête déjà bien remplie et elle ne trouva le sommeil que tard le soir.

A des kilomètres de là, dans un manoir ancien et lugubre, un homme était assis sur une longue chaise. Il caressait un gigantesque serpent tout en parlant à un homme.

- Je n'admettrais aucun retard, Aldric. Et j'exige qu'on soit seuls, elle et moi.

- Bien, Maître.

Voldemort attendait impatiemment l'arrivée d'Elena du lendemain. Une jeune fille aussi talentueuse se devait de se joindre à lui. Et si elle refusait, il l'obligerait. Il avait des projets pour elle, beaucoup de projets.


	16. Chapitre 14

Storm : tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! :) Je n'en dit pas plus, mais c'est vrai que j'avais un mariage comme projet pour Elena !

Azzn : merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise ! :)

La Plume de Sucre : surprise, surprise ! Elena est effectivement amoureuse de quelqu'un, mais je ne dirais pas de qui ! :) Drago, oui, il va entrer dans les rangs, il n'a pas vraiment le choix à cause de sa famille...

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Au matin, Elena ne mangea que très peu. Son estomac semblait faire de la montagne russe dans son ventre et cette sensation de nausées n'arrangeait rien.

Au Château, c'était l'effervescence. Le match Gryffondor/Serdaigle était aujourd'hui et tout le monde était excité. Tout le monde sauf trois Gryffondor, deux professeurs et une Serpentard. Le plus inquiet était de toute évidence Severus. Sa fille, sa petite fille chérie, la seule personne qui compte à ses yeux aller risquer sa vie aujourd'hui. Elena essaye de capter son regard et elle réussit. Mais ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de son père la troubla. Pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et de la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Lui non plus ne mangeait pas, et son regard semblait se perdre au fond de son âme.

Comme prévu, elle se rendit à 11 heures à la Tête de Sanglier où l'attendait déjà son accompagnateur, Aldric Everwood. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, l'homme se contenta simplement de lui tendre le bras gauche. Elena avait son permis de transplanage depuis les vacances, mais elle fut tout de même contrainte de s'agripper à lui car elle ne savait pas où ils devaient se rendre.

Ils atterrirent finalement au Manoir Malefoy. Elena y était déjà venue plusieurs fois avec son père pendant les vacances. Du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle devait avoir 5 ans là première fois qu'elle avait mit les pieds ici. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Drago, lui n'avait que 4 ans à l'époque. Ils avaient passé toutes leurs journées à jouer ensemble, ne se souciant que très peu de ce que les adultes racontaient. Depuis ce jour-là, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. Elle se souvint qu'à 8 ans, Narcissa avait accepté d'acheter une guitare à Drago. Bien qu'elle fût une femme assez distante et froide avec les autres, c'était tout l'inverse avec son fils. C'était la prunelle de ses yeux, le fruit de ses entrailles, et elle l'avait toujours protégé du danger. Sa guitare à la main, Drago avait accepté de jouer un morceau à Elena, mais à ce temps-là, leurs magies respectives n'étaient pas encore sous contrôle et la fillette avait accidentellement fait exploser la chambre du fils Malefoy. C'était probablement le souvenir le plus magique qu'ils avaient ensemble. Non pas parce la chambre avait explosé, mais parce que ce jour-là, alors qu'ils pensaient qu'ils allaient se faire disputer comme jamais, leurs père leur avaient montré une étonnante source d'affection et d'amour, de peur que dans les flammes pourtant non violentes, leurs enfants aient été blessés. Lucius Malefoy avait été le plus stupéfiant, parce qu'il ne montrait que très rarement de l'affection à son fils. Ce jour-là, du haut de ses 9 ans, Elena avait compris qu'il pouvait se cacher beaucoup de choses derrière un masque.

Aldric la guidait à travers tout le Manoir jusqu'à une pièce reculée, l'ancien salon des Malefoy. La porte s'ouvrit et son cœur s'accéléra quand elle vit Voldemort assis sur sa chaise. Elle déglutit, ses jambes flanchaient et ses mains tremblaient légèrement mais elle se reprit. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un seul faux pas. L'homme s'annonça et laissa entrer Elena en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle resta alors planter là, son corps ne semblait pas vouloir faire un seul mouvement. Pour la première fois, elle faisait face à l'assassin de sa mère. Une violente colère monta en elle, mais elle la contenu. Elle regarda Voldemort sans rien dire. Finalement, ce fut lui qui prit la parole.

- Elena… Approche, assieds-toi, dit-il en désignant une chaise à sa gauche

Elle s'exécuta et s'assit. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle savait que peu importait ce qu'elle dirait, ce serait ridicule face cet homme. Elle ouvrit la bouche une première fois, mais rien n'en sortit. Elle secoua alors la tête et recommença.

- Bonjour, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva afin de combler le vide.

- Bonjour, répondit le Lord avec un semblant d'humanité.

Elle détailla la pièce, seuls les meubles avaient changé de place. Voldemort prônait une longue table en acajou noir, une cheminée sans feu était encastrée dans un des murs et diverses décorations remplissaient l'endroit.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait attendre quelque chose, Elena se surpris à parler après quelques temps.

- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, Monsieur. Mon père m'a souvent parlé de vous et sachez que si d'une quelconque manière je peux vous servir, je me joindrais volontiers à vos rangs.

- J'apprécie cela, Elena. Il est vrai que c'est moi-même qui t'ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui. J'ai entendu de toi que tu étais particulièrement brillante en Potions, tout comme ton père, mais pas seulement.

- Je me débrouille assez bien en cours de sortilèges et de duels, Monsieur.

- Bien, très bien. Fais-moi voir de quoi tu es capable !

Il fit alors entrer un Mangemort qu'Elena ne connaissait pas. Il était grand et vêtu de noir. Sa bouche formait un rictus mauvais, il pensait sûrement que la jeune fille ne serait pas capable de le battre. Elle le remarqua et se promit de faire appel à toutes ses connaissances pour le vaincre. Et puis, si elle pouvait faire bonne impression à Voldemort par la même occasion…

- Je te présente Rodrick, un de mes fidèles depuis plusieurs années. Vous allez vous battre en duel, mais je ne veux pas de blessé ! Préservons notre sang, il est précieux en ces temps.

Ils se firent alors face et comme les règles d'un duel le voulaient, ils durent se saluer. Elena reprit son masque d'impartialité. C'était une Serpentard, l'honneur de gagner était une tradition. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire, surtout pas par un Mangemort.

Il sembla s'écouler un temps assez important avant qu'un des deux ne lance le premier sortilège. Ce fut lui qui brisa finalement le silence avec un « stupéfix » qu'Elena réussi à bloquer.

C'était une sorcière particulièrement talentueuse, elle n'avait pas besoin de formules pour ses sorts, son père lui avait déjà appris les informulés depuis quelques années. Il faut dire qu'un enfant engendré par de puissants sorciers tels que Lily et Severus ne pouvait qu'être brillant.

Elle sourit et Voldemort sembla remarquer qu'elle avait beaucoup plus de facilité que le Mangemort présent. Il trouva le combat trop inintéressant et appela alors un autre de ses sbires.

Une femme entra, elle aussi toute vêtue de noir. Elle était petite et repue, certainement d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle fit face à Elena, sa bouche ouverte par un sourire faux laissait apercevoir ses dents jaunies.

Cette fois, ce fut la jeune fille qui attaqua la première. Elle se battit avec puissance, bien que la dame semblait plus douée que son ancien partenaire.

Le combat dura une dizaine de minutes. Après quoi, Jedusor jugea que s'en était assez. Il fit sortir la femme et rappela Elena qui attendit son « verdict ».

- Tu es très puissante, dit-il.

- Merci, Monsieur.

- Tu excelleras dans notre magie à nous, j'en suis persuadé. Je t'accepte dans mes rangs, tu feras une Mangemort digne de ce nom.

- J'espère pouvoir vous servir comme il se doit. Je promets d'être loyale à mon Maitre et de toujours obéir à ses ordres.

Elle s'inclina légèrement et il commença à lui expliquer les règles de ses rangs.

- Des réunions seront organisées, quand je t'appellerai, tu te verras obligée de venir, dans n'importe quelle situation, est-ce compris ?

- Oui.

- Oui, Maitre.

- Oui, Maitre, répéta-t-elle.

- Tu recevras la Marque en temps voulu.

Elle déglutit. La quoi ?

- Ce sera un honneur.

- Tu effectueras toutes les missions que je te donnerais sans discuter, tu te soumettras à toutes mes décisions et tu n'opposeras aucune résistance.

- Oui, Maitre.

Il appela alors Aldric qui se chargea de ramener Elena au dehors du Manoir. Il ne fallait pas que son absence au Château se fasse remarquer, donc elle était restée peu de temps. En plus, c'était le match de Quidditch aujourd'hui, et il devait certainement être terminé maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas éveiller des soupçons auprès de ces amis, parce qu'Elena n'avait jamais manqué un match auparavant.

- Je te raccompagne ? lui demanda Everwood.

- J'ai mon permis.

- Bien. A la prochaine fois.

Il voulu partir mais la Serpentard le retint de la voix.

- Attendez !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, quelque peu inquiète.

- Vous croyez que… que je lui ai plu, au Maitre ?

- Tu ne serais pas là, sinon.

Elle sourit et sentit quelque chose sur ses lèvres. Elle porte sa main à sa bouche et toucha un liquide plaquant. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle saignait de la lèvre inférieure. Sans doute qu'elle s'était fendue la lèvre pendant le combat. Elle épongea le sang avec un mouchoir et transplana.


	17. Chapitre 15

La Plume de Sucre : c'est une surprise, héhé ! :) Mais si je peux donner un indice, il s'agit d'une personne qui lui ressemble fortement à un certain niveau du caractère (je ne dirais pas lequel, haha) :)

Storm : non, elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. Disons qu'entrer dans les rangs en tant qu'espionne, c'est ce qu'elle veut faire, mais la décision a été plus simple à prendre compte tenu qu'il ne fallait pas mettre en doute la couverture de son père auprès de Voldemort ! :)

Samyye33 : merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de commenter tous mes chapitres alors qu'ils étaient déjà postés, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :) J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer mon histoire ! Je passerais voir tes écrits dès que j'aurais le temps, c'est promis ! :)

Philou : merci ! Voilà la suite ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Elle arriva à Pré-au-Lard. Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'y avait presque personne. Elle retourna avec à Poudlard et par chance, les grilles étaient encore ouvertes. Elle avait raison, le match était terminé. Elle demanda le score au premier passant et il lui répondit que les Gryffondor l'avaient emporté 180 à 60.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle. Il n'était que 13h00 et elle espérait que les plats ne soient pas encore débarrassés. Elle s'assit à sa table et mangea un morceau de pain avec du fromage. Elle vit le trio la regarder, elle et son sang qui coulait. Elle crut voir Hermione vouloir se lever, mais après que Potter lui ait dit quelque chose, elle se rassit. Elle regarda alors son père qui avait stoppé toute action depuis son entrée. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer, elle lui parlerait plus tard. Elle vit William s'avancer d'un pas rapide vers elle. Il semblait énervé.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vérité, mais que pouvait-elle lui dire ?

- Tu n'as jamais manqué un match ! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu saignes ?

Elle ne s'était pas ouvert la lèvre de beaucoup, mais depuis qu'elle avait transplané de chez les Malefoy, le liquide rouge se répandait de plus en plus. Sans doute était-ce un effet imprévu de cette magie.

- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers, répondit-elle simplement. Je suis allée à l'infirmerie parce que j'avais mal au bras, et Madame Pomfresh m'a interdit de sortir de là avant qu'elle ne soit sûre que je n'ai rien de cassé.

Il semblait peu convaincu, mais ne dit rien. Elena en profita pour changer de conversation et ils parlèrent alors du magasin jumeaux Weasley, sachant qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses assez amusantes qu'ils n'avaient pas encore testées.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'arrange ça ? demanda William en montrant la lèvre de la jeune fille du regard.

- Si tu me promets de ne pas me défigurer encore plus…

Il leva sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer le sortilège quand une voix l'en empêcha.

- Faites attention, Monsieur Foster. Si j'apprends que vous avez abimé ma fille un peu plus, je vous mets en retenue jusqu'à Noël !

- Professeur Rogue ! cria presque le garçon en baissant sa baguette.

- Elena, tu veux bien venir une minute ? lui demanda son père.

Elle sourit à son ami et partit. Quand ils furent dans le bureau du Directeur de Serpentard, contre toute attente, Severus prit sa fille dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien, murmura-t-il comme pour se rassurer lui-même.

Il l'étreignit longtemps, puis la regarda sous toutes les coutures pour voir si elle n'avait pas de blessure autre que celle de sa lèvre.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, c'était… étrange de se retrouver face à lui.

- Tu peux encore tout arrêté…

- Arrête Papa, tu sais très bien que non.

Il soupira, elle avait raison. Une fois qu'on entre dans le cercle de Voldemort, on ne peut plus s'en défaire.

- Il m'a fait me battre en duel, reprit Elena. Je pense qu'il a été plutôt content…

- Si tu lui as fait bonne impression, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Fais toujours ce qu'il te dit, il serait furieux s'il apprenait que tu lui as désobéi. Il t'a dit quand tu devais le revoir ?

- Aldric Everwood devra m'envoyer une lettre. Tu as déjà entendu parler de lui ?

- Oui, c'est un des Mangemorts les plus fidèles du Maitre. Ses parents ont participé à la Première Guerre des Sorciers, il est né une dizaine d'année avant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'est joint à lui dès sa majorité.

- Comment s'appellent ses parents ?

- Je ne connais pas le nom de sa mère, mais son père s'appelle Yvan. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Si je veux avoir l'air crédible auprès de lui, il faut que j'en sache un minimum.

Elle se tut un moment puis reprit, d'une voix plutôt inquiète.

- Tu as vu Drago ces temps-ci ? Il n'a pas l'air bien…

- Son père est en prison, comment veux-tu qu'il se sente ?

- Il y a autre chose. Il m'a dit qu'il avait reçu une lettre de sa tante Bellatrix, elle veut qu'il se joigne aux rangs… Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait vraiment envie.

- Il n'a pas le choix, sa famille traine là dedans depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne pourrait le penser…

- Mais il n'est pas mauvais. Drago est tout sauf mauvais. Depuis qu'il est petit, il vit sous l'influence de son père et des doctrines des Mangemorts. Il n'a pas envie d'un devenir un, je le sais bien. Il a peur, parce qu'il sait que s'il ne se joint pas à Voldemort, sa famille sera punie.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il le fait uniquement pour sa famille ?

- Il a un bon fond, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir l'éducation qu'il aurait dû avoir…

- Parle-lui alors. Mais tu n'en tireras certainement pas grand-chose. Tu sais bien que Drago se braque à chaque fois qu'on lui parle de sa famille.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques temps puis Elena sortit du bureau de son père. Elle marcha un moment dans les couloirs. Elle ne savait pas bien où elle allait, elle se laissait simplement guider par ses pas. Sa rencontre avec Voldemort l'avait perturbée bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Etre face à lui, face à l'assassin de sa mère, ça l'avait drôlement chamboulée. Il avait commis tellement d'atrocités qu'être en sa présence répugnait la Serpentard au plus haut point. Elle se surprit à penser à son demi-frère, lui qui l'avait affronté plusieurs fois. Comment avait-il pu tenir le coup ? D'abord en première année, puis en deuxième, en quatrième et enfin, en cinquième… Comment avait-il eu la force de toujours continuer à se battre ? Elena se dit qu'il devait être incroyablement fort. Elle aussi, elle était forte, mais c'était Voldemort, c'était l'être le plus craint des sorciers, c'était l'homme qui avait commis plus de choses horribles que n'importe qui, mais par-dessus tout, c'était l'homme qui avait tué sa mère. Parfois, elle en venait à penser que dans l'histoire, ce n'était pas d'avoir été privé d'elle qui la rendait malheureuse, mais de savoir que son père devait vivre sans Lily. Elle savait plus que quiconque qu'il l'avait aimé dès la première fois où il l'avait vue et qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à son dernier jour. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à comprendre pour les autres, parce que la plupart des gens pensent qu'on fait un bout de chemin avec quelqu'un puis l'autre moitié avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas ce que pensait la jeune fille. Elle était persuadée qu'on aimait véritablement qu'une seule personne dans sa vie et que même si elle ne nous aimait pas en retour, on ne cesserait de l'aimer que lorsque la Mort nous aimerait plus que nous nous n'aimions cette personne. Elena avait trouvé cette personne. Oh oui, elle l'avait trouvé depuis des années déjà. Depuis sa première rentrée à Poudlard elle était tombée amoureuse de _sa_ personne. Etait-ce une caractéristique des Rogue de tomber amoureux au premier regard ?

Ses pas l'avaient conduite au 6ème étage, mais il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant ici. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour regagner sa Salle Commune quand une voix l'interpella. Elle se retourna, c'était Harry, il était seul. Ils gagnèrent une salle de classe vide, sans un mot. Elena se doutait du pourquoi il venait la voir. Elle lui expliqua son entrevue avec Voldemort. Comme Dumbledore le lui avait demandé, elle devait rapporter tout ce qu'elle avait vu ou entendu à Harry, et vis versa, mais le Directeur semblait avoir des raisons autres que celle de la prophétie. Elle lui expliqua alors tout en n'omettant aucun détail, même s'il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose. Le Gryffondor semblait compatissant au trouble de la Serpentard. Lui aussi avait fait face à Voldemort, il savait quel effet ça faisait.

Leur conversation dévia quelque peu. Bizarrement, ça ne semblait pas les déranger. La perspective est qu'Elena avait toujours pensé qu'elle était sa sœur, mais pas qu'il était son frère. Au fond d'elle, peut-être qu'elle avait envie de le connaître, même si elle refusait de se l'avouer. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui, et elle ne savait pas s'il lui manquait. Elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de sa famille, parce que sa famille à elle, c'était son père, William et Drago, et comme elle n'avait jamais eu de frère, elle ne pouvait pas dire si ça lui manquait. Quand quelque chose qu'on ne savait pas qu'on possédait disparaît, est-ce qu'il nous manque ? Est-ce qu'on ressent un vide ? Elle ne savait pas. C'était pareil pour son frère ; elle ne savait pas si elle voulait qu'il soit son frère. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle était persuadée que non, qu'elle voulait qu'il reste simplement un étranger pour elle. Mais avec cette histoire de prophétie, ce face à face avec Voldemort, cette révélation au Professeur Lupin… Elle ne savait plus bien ce qu'elle désirait. Peut-être bien que oui, au fond. Peut-être bien qu'un jour, elle l'accepterait comme étant non pas Harry Potter, mais comme étant son frère. Mais elle jugeait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour le savoir.

Ils se quittèrent vers 19h00. Ils avaient parlé de tout, de rien, de Voldemort, de Dumbledore, de Quidditch. Elena dû se rendre à l'évidence, ils avaient plus de points communs qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Peut-être était-ce Harry qui ressemblait à la jeune fille, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux des enfants de Lily. Ou peut-être était-ce la Serpentard qui ressemblait à Harry, parce que Severus avait passé toute sa scolarité avec sa mère. On ne le saura probablement jamais. Le fait est qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis respectifs et allèrent manger chacun de leur côté.

A table, Harry expliqua tout à Ron et Hermione, mais il sembla s'attarder sur le fait que c'était la deuxième fois qu'ils se parlaient sans insulte, sans moquerie… Son amie trouva cela bien, alors que le rouquin trouva cela étrange.


	18. Chapitre 16

Visiblement vous êtes plusieurs à vouloir savoir qui est _la personne_ d'Elena, de qui elle est amoureuse, donc : je ne dirais pas de qui il s'agit (je sais je suis sadique), mais je veux bien donner des indices (tout en sachant que je ne dirais pas si vos propositions sont justes ou fausses) (encore plus sadique) ! :) Alors... Il a été dit dans la fiction que c'était une personne qu'elle avait rencontré à sa première rentrée à Poudlard, par conséquent, ça ne peut pas être Drago puisqu'elle le connaissait déjà d'avant, et que de toute façon, il a un an de moins donc est rentré un an plus tard à l'école... Ce qui supprime aussi tous les élèves plus jeunes qu'elle (tous ceux dans l'année d'Harry) :) Ils sont pareils à _un certain niveau du caractère_... Ca devrait vous mettre sur la piste ! :)

La Plume de Sucre et Samyye : merci beaucoup ! :)

Storm : je pense sincèrement que si Severus, Elena ne s'en remettra jamais, même si Harry est auprès d'elle...

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Septembre laissa place à octobre et à l'automne. En ce deuxième milieu de mois, le temps commençait à se rafraichir à Poudlard. Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière discussion d'Elena et d'Harry. Pendant ce temps, il ne s'étaient passé grand-chose. Ils avaient continué à se parler pour les cours de Dumbledore, on pouvait maintenant dire qu'ils avaient des échanges beaucoup plus adultes qu'avant. Le Directeur leur avait montré d'autres souvenirs de Tom Jedusor et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les voir travailler ensemble. Le trio et la Serpentard s'étaient parfois retrouvés à la Bibliothèque pour diverses recherches et d'ailleurs, contrairement aux garçons, les deux filles savaient beaucoup mieux où se trouvait tel ou tel livre. Ron s'exaspérait chaque fois qu'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose. Un soir, alors qu'ils faisaient tous les 4 une recherche pour Dumbledore, Hermione, qui ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle seule, parla du livre que le Survivant gardait toujours sur lui, un livre qui avait apparemment appartenu à un certain « Prince de Sang-Mêlé » et dont elle n'avait presque rien trouvé le concernant.

- La seule chose qui pourrait avoir un rapport avec ce livre, c'est un nom, Eileen Prince. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

Les garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel. Quand Miss Granger cherchait quelque chose, elle ne s'arrêtait pas avant d'avoir trouvé !

Le visage d'Elena passa d'abord par la surprise puis elle esquiva un petit sourire. Elle demanda le livre à Harry qui refusa de le lui donner en le cachant dans son dos. Après tout, tout le monde sait que la reliure est fragile, il ne cessait de le répéter…

- Potter ! Je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil ! se justifia-t-elle.

- Non !

Madame Pince les réprimanda, elle n'aimait pas le bruit, surtout dans sa Bibliothèque. Elena regarda Harry et il céda, un peu renfrogné. Elle feuilleta les premières pages sous les protestations silencieuses de son frère et elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer une remarque sarcastique digne d'une Serpentard.

- Ne t'en fais pas Potter, même en lisant les annotations je resterai meilleure que toi en Potions !

Elle lui rendit le livre. Hermione s'empressa de lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait. Encore une fois, elle sourit. Les trois autres semblaient attendre une réponse et devant le regard amusé d'Elena, ils ne cessaient de lancer des « quoi ? » hébétés.

- Il appartient à mon père…

- Quoi ? lança Harry, surpris.

- Eileen Prince, c'était ma grand-mère, mais elle est morte avant ma naissance.

- Quel rapport avec ton père ? demanda Ron.

- Le nom « Prince » dans ce contexte ne signifie pas « fils du Roi » ou « personne de haute noblesse », c'était simplement le nom de jeune fille de la mère de mon père, et comme il est de Sang-Mêlé, il a simplement dû l'ajouter.

Elle regarda son frère, un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres.

- C'est grâce à lui que tu t'améliores, Potter.

Les trois Gryffondor semblaient surpris. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé que Severus aurait pu être le Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, un 2ème année de Poufsouffle accosta Elena.

- Une lettre vient d'arriver pour vous, le Directeur m'a envoyer vous la remettre.

- Merci.

Il s'en alla et elle reconnu le sceau d'Aldric Everwood. Elle perdit son sourire. Elle savait qu'une lettre signifiait un rendez-vous avec Voldemort. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et ouvrit la lettre sous les yeux du trio.

_Elena,_

_Le Maitre tient à te voir ce samedi. Transplane directement au Manoir, il t'y attendra à 15h00 précises. Ne soit pas en retard, il n'apprécie pas. Il semblerait que ce soit le moment pour toi d'entrer officiellement dans les rangs. _

_ Aldric E._

Elle referma l'enveloppe, les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. « Le moment pour toi d'entrer officiellement dans les rangs ». Elle savait ce que cela signifiait, elle savait qu'elle recevrait la Marque des Ténèbres, qu'elle serait marquée à vie.

Harry l'interrogea du regard, mais elle ne su quoi dire. Elle sortit en courant de la Bibliothèque, sous les protestations de Madame Pince. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignard pour se passer de l'eau sur la figure. Ses lèvres tremblaient, ses mains aussi. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, son teint était pâle. Elle respirait difficilement. Mimi n'était apparemment pas là, sûrement qu'elle se baladait dans un conduit. Après quelques minutes, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Hermione. Est-ce que c'était ça, une amie fille ? Elle n'en n'avait jamais eut et n'en n'avait jamais voulu. William et Drago lui suffisaient pleinement, c'était eux, ses amis. Mais elle songea un moment qu'Hermione n'était pas un garçon, et qu'alors ça pouvait être différent. Il n'y eut pas besoin de paroles pour qu'Elena comprenne qu'Hermione lui demandait ce qu'il n'allait pas. Elle lui tendit la lettre et en la lisant, la Gryffondor comprit très vite. Elle resta un moment interdite, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Les deux garçons arrivèrent eux aussi. Ils restèrent là, sans bouger. Tous les 4 ne savaient quoi dire, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce moment-là. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer. La Marque, Elena savait qu'elle ne partirait jamais, qu'elle la traquerait pour toujours et que quoi qu'il se passerait, la plupart des gens ne la jugeraient simplement que sur son tatouage qui lui barrerait l'avant bras gauche, sans savoir pourquoi elle l'avait.

Elle s'endormit tard ce soir là, trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Samedi, c'était dans deux jours. Il lui restait deux jours pour s'habituer à cette terrible nouvelle. Elle avait envie d'en parler avec William, parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, mais elle avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Lui n'avait jamais n'avait eu envie de prendre part à un quelconque camp dans cette guerre, et Elena n'était pas sûre qu'avoir fait un choix différent du sien l'enchanterait.


	19. Chapitre 17

Storm : peut-être, peut-être pas ! :) C'est vrai, Elena est en train de se rapprocher des Gryffondor, ce qui est bien ! Voldemort a des raisons de vouloir Elena dans ses rangs, mais tu sauras tout ça en temps voulu ! :)

The mystere : merci pour ton avis, ça me fait très plaisir que des personnes prennent du temps pour mon histoire ! :) C'est vrai que mes chapitres sont assez courts, mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux... En fait, le truc c'est que je suis tellement impatiente d'écrire la suite qu'il a des passages que je bâcle sans m'en rendre compte... Peut-être que quand la fiction sera toute écrite, j'ajouterais des détails et tout ça ! En tout cas, j'espère pouvoir le faire ! :) Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour les personnages, et oui, Drago et William auront une place assez importante dans le récit ! Déjà parce que j'aime beaucoup Drago ! Il est, après Severus, mon personnage préféré de la saga ! Et William, et bien en fait, je le vois comme l'ami que j'aurais voulu avoir dans la vraie vie, donc... Pour Severus, moi je le voyais changé de l'histoire réelle. Certes Voldemort a tué Lily, et il ne s'en remettra jamais, mais ce qui change ici, c'est qu'il a une fille ! Et c'est vrai qu'il doit la protéger du mal, mais ça va aussi inversement. Comme Elena l'a dit, si elle n'était pas entrée dans les rangs de Voldemort, Severus aurait été à découvert et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Pour l'histoire Elena/Severus/Lily et Harry/James/Lily, je sais que ça prend beaucoup de temps à arriver, mais ça arrivera ! :) Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour la placer dans le bon moment ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

La journée de vendredi sembla passer à toute vitesse. Si bien qu'on fut le soir et qu'elle se retrouva dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore en compagnie de son père sans avoir vu le jour filer.

- Je dois aller voir Voldemort demain, expliqua-t-elle.

- Bien, lui dit Dumbledore. Je lèverai temporairement la barrière anti-transplanage pour que tu puisses partir du Château.

- Merci Monsieur.

Elle regarda alternativement les deux hommes, puis déclara :

- Ce n'est pas tout. Il…

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Je recevrai la Marque demain.

Comme lorsqu'elle était avec les Gryffondor, un silence pensant voila la pièce. Son père ouvrait et refermait la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortait. Dumbledore s'était laisser aller dans son fauteuil et Elena restait sans bouger.

- On… On savait que ça arriverait, dit-elle faiblement.

- N'y a-t-il pas d'autre alternative, Albus ? demanda son père.

- J'ai bien peur que non, Severus.

Il regarda sa fille, désemparé. Ils sortirent du bureau un peu plus tard, mais Elena ne retourna pas dans son dortoir, elle accompagna son père dans ses appartements. Il était 22 heures lorsque la Serpentard lui demanda de lui raconter une histoire.

- Celle de Mulan qui part à la guerre, tu te souviens ?

- Chérie, je te racontais cette histoire quand tu avais 7 ans…

- Je sais. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de l'entendre à nouveau.

Alors, Elena se coucha sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de son père. Il commença le récit Moldu, et la jeune fille ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer pour la voix de Severus, exactement comme autrefois.

- L'histoire se déroule en Chine, il y a des siècles. L'Empereur, pour protéger son peuple des invasions barbares, a fait construire sur la frontière nord du pays une muraille sensée être indestructible et infranchissable. La paix règne dans le pays. C'est ici que le récit commence. Shan Yu, le chef des Huns, a décidé d'envahir la Chine pour étancher sa soif de pouvoir. C'est un homme cruel et sans pitié. L'alerte est donnée…

Il continua à raconter l'histoire. Il la connaissait par cœur ; lorsqu'Elena était petite, c'était cette légende qu'elle réclamait tous les soirs, et elle ne s'en était jamais lassée. Il songea tristement que sa fille avait fait exactement ce qu'avait fait l'héroïne de l'histoire, Mulan. Elle était partie à la guerre pour sauver son père. Quand le conte fut fini, Severus regarda son visage, elle dormait. Après toutes ces années, il arrivait encore à l'endormir avec une simple histoire. Il sourit et caressa sa joue. Il n'eut pas le cœur à la réveiller alors, délicatement, il la souleva pour la recoucher dans son lit à lui. Il embrassa son front puis regagna le canapé. Il y dormirait cette nuit.

Elena se réveilla le lendemain vers 8 heures. Elle avait dormi comme un bébé, malgré les événements qui allaient se produire aujourd'hui. Elle fut surprise de se trouver dans la chambre de son père, mais se rappela vite d'hier. Elle sortit et trouva Severus dans le salon, prêt à partir.

- Papa ! Tu aurais dû me réveiller, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu es déjà levée ?

- Oui. Tu vas à la Grande Salle ?

- Non, je descends directement dans ma classe.

Elle hocha la tête, tristement.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas faim. Je peux venir avec toi ? Je dois juste retourner dans ma Salle Commune pour m'habiller.

- Je t'attends en bas, dit-il en partant.

Elle attrapa sa cape et sa baguette posée sur la table basse et partit en direction des cachots. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, quelques lève-tôt et William. Elle le vit s'avancer vers elle, déjà habillé.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Tu n'es pas rentrée de la nuit !

- J'étais avec mon père, j'ai dormi dans ses appartements. Tu t'inquiètes trop, Will ! fit-elle remarquer.

Elle alla prendre une douche en laissant le garçon dans le salon et revint une demi-heure plus tard, habillée d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche.

- Tu vas quelque part ? lui demanda son ami.

- Où voudrais-tu que j'aille ?

- Tu passes toutes tes journées avec Potter et sa bande ces temps-ci !

- Dumbledore nous a demandé de faire des recherches ! se justifia-t-elle.

- Tu pourrais passer un peu plus de temps avec Drago et moi…

Elle s'en voulu. C'est vrai qu'elle les avait un peu délaissés ce mois-ci.

- Désolée…

Il sourit. Il ne lui en voulait beaucoup de toute façon. Ils n'avaient jamais été capables de se disputer très longtemps, ils avaient trop besoin l'un de l'autre pour cela.

- Je dois aller retrouver mon père aujourd'hui, mais promis, je resterai plus avec vous à partir de maintenant !

Elle se leva, l'embrassa sur la joue et se rendit à sa salle de cours. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit son père au-dessus d'un chaudron. Elle s'approcha de la table et détailla les ingrédients posés sur le plan de travail.

- Tu prépares des potions pour Madame Pomfresh ? demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant les ingrédients utilisées pour la préparation d'un remède contre la douleur.

- Non, c'est pour toi, avoua-t-il. Ca ne t'empêchera pas d'avoir mal, mais ça limitera la douleur.

- Merci, Papa.

Ils préparèrent ensuite d'autres potions plus expérimentées. Elena aimait beaucoup travailler avec son père, même s'il était très pointilleux. Elle voulait devenir Maitre des Potions et selon elle, son père était un excellent professeur. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle avait commencé à l'aider dans ses préparations, d'abord en faisant des choses assez faciles, puis par la suite, Severus, voyant qu'elle possédait son talent et celui de Lily, lui avait appris d'autres choses plus compliquées. Elle était arrivée en première année avec la matière déjà assimilée de la 7ème et des ASPIC.

Il était 14h30 lorsqu'elle monta au deuxième étage en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle marchait lentement, un peu fébrile. Elle se retourna quand elle entendit Harry l'appeler un peu plus loin.

- Je suis encore étonnée de vous voir, tous les trois, ironisa-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent, puis Hermione parla :

- On voulait… On voulait simplement te dire qu'on sera là si tu as besoin…

Elle ne su quoi dire. Peut-être qu'elle s'attachait trop à eux, finalement. Elle leur sourit et partit sous le regard des Gryffondor. Quand elle fut un peu plus loin, le trio recommença à parler.

- Vous croyez que ça va aller pour elle ? demanda Potter.

Personne ne répondit, aucun ne savait.

- J'espère, souffla simplement la jeune fille. Je l'aime bien, elle n'est pas comme les autres Serpentard. Elle a quelque chose de différent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le rouquin.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait que la prophétie dans cette histoire.

Les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux. Quand on lui demanda pourquoi, elle répondit simplement qu'elle avait un pressentiment. Ce à quoi Harry répondit que lui aussi, il avait une drôle d'appréhension à son sujet. Ce pourrait-il qu'ils soient en train de comprendre la véritable histoire de la fille de Rogue ?


	20. Chapitre 18

Samyye : oui, Severus est super mignon ! En même tant, il est complètement gaga de sa fille, donc voilà ! :)

Storm : ouep, ça ravit bien Albus tout ça ! :) Pour William... Surprise ! :)

Gigi : moi aussi, j'ai hâte de la poster ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Elena venait de transplaner devant le Manoir. Devant les grilles, il y avait un Mangemort de garde. Aujourd'hui, c'était Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago.

- Madame Malefoy, la salua la jeune fille. Le Maitre m'attend.

Elle la fit entrer, sans un mot. Puis Elena marcha rapidement vers la Salle de Réception où Voldemort l'attendait. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui allait se passer, son cœur s'accélérait à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

- Bonjour, Maitre, dit-elle en entrant.

- Elena, viens t'asseoir, répondit-il en guise de bonjour.

Elle s'exécuta et s'assit à sa gauche. L'effet de voir Voldemort en personne la dégoutait toujours autant depuis la première fois qu'elle était venue.

- Comme tu le sais, reprit-il, aujourd'hui est le jour où tu entres officiellement dans mes rangs. Dès que tu recevras la Marque, tu commenceras tes missions au ceint de Poudlard.

- C'est un honneur de vous servir, Maitre.

- Je te laisse le choix, dit-il avec un semblant d'humanité. Ou tu la reçois maintenant, ou tu attends le diner du soir avec les Malefoy.

- Sauf votre respect Maitre, j'aimerai retourner à l'école le plus vite possible. Mon père m'y attends, je sais qu'il est très fier du fait que je vous ai rejoins, et j'aimerai lui montrer rapidement mon entrée officielle.

Il sourit, hypocritement. Elena s'attendait à ce qu'il lui laisse quelques minutes, mais non. Il prit violement son bras et posa sa baguette en boit d'if dessus. Il murmura des incantations que la jeune fille n'avait jamais entendues, certainement de la Magie très très Noire. La douleur qui s'en suivit fut telle qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Son bras semblait brûler en entier on eut dit qu'un couteau pointu entrait dans sa chair pour dessiner de contour du tatouage. La Serpentard vit sa peau changer de couleur, d'abord par le rouge pâle, puis vif et enfin, par le noir. La Marque était totalement dessinée, ça n'avait pas prit longtemps, mais la douleur semblait durer des heures. Elle la regarda, dégoutée, et ferma les yeux. Quand Voldemort lui dit qu'il voulait rester seul à présent, elle ne se fit pas prier pour sortir. Elle connaissait bien le Manoir et courut jusqu'aux toilettes. Elle y vomit non pas son repas du matin puisqu'elle n'avait rien avalé, mais celui d'hier soir, plusieurs fois. Elle se jeta de l'eau à la figure, la douleur persistait. Elle avala alors le flacon de potion que son père lui avait préparé, ça la soulager un peu, mais pas beaucoup. Elle resta accoudée longtemps au lavabo, priant pour que personne ne passe à ce moment. C'était peine perdue. Dans le miroir, elle vit Narcissa Malefoy la regarder. Elle ne réussit pas bien à interpréter l'expression de son visage. La famille de Drago avait toujours été douée pour cacher leurs émotions. Mais elle pu y desceller quelque chose qui se rapprochait le plus à de la surprise, de l'inquiétude.

Elena s'enfuit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant. Elle sortit du Manoir en trombe et transplana directement à Poudlard, Dumbledore ayant levé temporairement la barrière. Elle n'avait pas pensé où elle voulait atterrir, elle était trop chamboulée pour pouvoir se concentrer sur les trois « D », destination, détermination et décision. Elle arriva finalement au plein milieu d'un couloir, heureusement peu fréquenté. Elle s'assit à terre, adossée au mur. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle réussit à se contenir. Ce n'était pas la douleur qui lui donnait envie de pleurer, c'était le fait que maintenant, elle était officiellement reconnue comme étant une Mangemort, quoi qu'il se passe. Elle resta là un moment, à penser. Puis elle alla voir son père, c'était la seule personne qu'elle avait envie de voir.

Elle le trouva dans ses appartements, faisant les cents pas. Il la prit dans ses bras à la seconde où il la vit. Elle grimaça de douleur, mais ne dit rien. Severus voulu regarder le bras de sa fille, mais elle l'en empêcha.

- Non, Papa. S'il te plait…

Il comprit qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête, et il n'insista pas. Ils parlèrent longtemps de ce qu'elle avait ressentit, de Voldemort et du Manoir.

- Narcissa Malefoy sait que j'étais là-bas aujourd'hui. Elle m'a vue…

- Elle sait que je fais partie des rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle trouvera ça normal que tu en fasses partie aussi.

- Mais si elle le disait à Drago ?

- Elle le lui dira, c'est certain. Mais Drago ignore ton double-rôle…

- Mais c'est mon ami…

- Tu ne peux pas lui dire, Elena.

- Je sais…

Elle se souvint qu'elle avait promis à William qu'elle passerait du temps avec eux deux, alors elle sortit des appartements de Severus et rentra à la Salle Commune des Serpentard, la douleur au bras toujours présente.

- Venez, tous les deux ! ordonna-t-elle presqu'à ses amis.

Elle avait envie de s'amuser, elle avait envie d'oublier cette journée épouvantable, elle avait envie de passer du temps avec ses amis, sans personne d'autre, juste eux trois, comme au bon vieux temps. Elle les emmena à la Salle sur Demande au septième étage. Ils entrèrent. Le décor était joyeux, il y avait des fauteuils et des coussins un peu partout, une table basse, un feu de cheminée. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé, Elena au milieu des garçons.

- Je suis désolée de ne plus passer autant de temps avec vous, dit-elle timidement. Mais promis, ça va changer à partir de maintenant !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes tout ton temps avec Potter ? demanda Drago.

- Dumbledore nous fait travailler ensemble, je crois qu'il veut une meilleure entente entre les Maisons… Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça… Vous vous rappelez quand on venait ici il y a quelques années ?

- On était en deuxième année et Drago en première… On venait ici quand on avait le cafard, ou quand on voulait simplement se parler tous les trois… La pièce n'a pas changée… annonça William.

- Vous vous rappelez de la fois où on a échappé à McGonagall ? s'écria le jeune Malefoy en souriant. Juste après avoir ravagé une partie de la Salle des Trophées ? C'est la première fois qu'on a découvert la Salle !

Ils passèrent leur temps à se remémorer des souvenirs, certains joyeux, certains tristes. Ils tombèrent dans la nostalgie de leurs premières années à Poudlard, quand il n'y avait pas tout ça, pas de guerre, pas de choix à faire, pas de décision à prendre… La pièce n'avait pas changée, mais eux trois, oui. Ils avaient grandit, murit, découvert des choses sur eux-mêmes, sur les autres, sur les réalités de la vie. Jamais en entrant ici pour la première fois, ils n'auraient imaginés les personnes qu'ils allaient devenir, c'était le mystère de la vie et surtout, le mystère de la guerre.

Ils s'endormirent là, dans le canapé. Elena s'était à moitié couchée sur l'épaule de William qui, lui, dormait sur l'accoudoir alors que Drago était sur le dos, la tête posée sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

Quiconque les auraient vus tous les trois aurait trouvé ce tableau étrange. Drago Malefoy, l'arrogant, le fils à papa était là l'ami loyal, le jeune homme sans masque de froideur ; William Foster, d'ordinaire sûr de lui, calculateur et sarcastique devenait le garçon aimant, protecteur envers ses deux amis et Elena Rogue, la fille à double personnalité, arrogante comme tous Serpentard, elle aussi avec son masque qui ne laissait rien transparaitre s'était transformée en la jeune demoiselle courageuse qui défendait ceux qu'elle aimait, une sorte de sœur pour les deux garçons, en perpétuelle recherche de la compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, peut-être aussi en perpétuelle ressemblance avec Lily Evans.

C'était comme cela qu'ils étaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Trois jeunes personnes qui laissent tomber leurs barrières, qui dévoilent leurs sentiments comme s'il s'agissait de bonjours. Les Serpentard ont toujours été des sorciers complexes et mal-compris, tout le monde sait ça. Mais Drago, William et Elena étaient sans doute les plus étranges Serpentard qu'on ait jamais vus.


	21. Chapitre 19

Storm : oui, Voldemort c'est exactement ce que je me disais vis-à-vis des Serpentard ! :) Et pour Voldemort, en fait c'est seulement qu'il ne s'embête pas avec les hostilités :)

Nimyr : moi aussi _Mulan_ est mon Disney préféré ! C'est pour ça que je voulais absolument lui faire un clin d'œil quelque part dans mon histoire ! :) Pour Narcissa, c'est exactement ça, et ça a été pareil pour Drago quand il a dû rentrer dans les rangs... Ce ne sont que des enfants, après tout ! Pour Elena, non je ne dirais pas qui elle aime parce que je suis sadiiique ! :) Mais aussi parce que ça gâcherait la surprise ! Et pour les couples inter-Maisons, je ne sais pas, je me tâte encore à ce niveau-là ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

C'est William qui se réveilla en premier le lendemain. En bougeant, Elena aussi ouvrit les yeux, mais Drago était toujours dans les bras de Morphée. La jeune fille passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis sur sa joue et il émergea enfin.

- Salut, marmonna-t-il encore à moitié endormis.

Il se redressa. William était déjà debout en train d'ajuster sa cravate.

- On ne devrait pas trainer, dit-il, le déjeuner est bientôt terminé.

Ils passèrent par leur Salle Commune pour se laver et s'habiller puis descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Ils commencèrent à manger puis le courrier arriva. Elena ne recevait jamais de lettre de son père comme il était au Château avec elle, par contre elle avait tous les jours un exemplaire de _la Gazette__ du Sorcier_. Drago et William recevaient quant à eux assez fréquemment des lettres de leurs parents.

Le jeune Malefoy semblait de plus en plus dépité à fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Quand on lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, il regarda seulement la fille de Severus avec une lueur surprise et inquiète. Il se leva précipitamment de la table et partit à grand pas vers les toilettes.

Personne à part William et Elena ne se semblait s'inquiéter de ce départ soudain, mais ils ne firent pas de commentaires. Leur ami avait toujours été très réactif quand il lisait ses lettres.

Aujourd'hui, c'était dimanche, il régnait une atmosphère calme au Château. On arrivait bientôt en novembre et l'automne commençait vraiment à se faire sentir. Elena était restée à l'intérieur pour bouquiner alors que William faisait un tour dehors. Drago apparut aux yeux de la jeune Serpentard, vraisemblablement en colère.

- Tu peux venir une minute ? demanda-t-il d'un ton arrogant.

Ils trouvèrent un endroit vide, près de l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Drago fit bien attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne qui puisse les entendre ou les voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre ce matin, annonça-t-il. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avais vue chez moi hier…

Elena ne sut quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, du moins rien sur son infiltration.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez moi ?!

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Arrête, tu veux ?! Tu crois peut-être que j'ignore qui se trouve dans ma maison en ce moment-même ?! Ma mère t'a vue dans les toilettes et à l'entrée…

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de prouver ?!

- Je n'ai rien à prouver, mais j'estime que tu aurais pu au moins m'en parler !

Une jeune fille de 12 ans descendait à se moment-là de l'escalier. Elle se fit magistralement envoyer plus loin par le blond qui ne supportait pas qu'on les écoute.

- Te parler de quoi, Drago ?! s'énerva Elena. Je n'ai rien à te dire, c'est ma vie, mes choix. Que ça te plaise ou non.

Il lui prit violement le bras gauche et sous l'effet de la douleur, elle poussa un cri ; les doutes du Serpentard étaient bien confirmés, elle était devenue une Mangemort. Il releva la manche de la robe pour de suite la rabaisser.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire…

- Parce que tu me l'as dit, toi ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

- Je te connais Drago, j'ai su que tu étais devenu Mangemort depuis qu'on est rentré de vacances. Ca ne se cache pas très longtemps, ces choses-là.

Elle semblait triste. Qu'elle soit devenue une Mangemort c'était une chose. Elle savait qu'elle ne le faisait pas de gaité de cœur, qu'elle n'était pas réellement du côté de Voldemort, mais que Drago en soit devenu un également était autre chose. Elle savait qu'il l'avait fait uniquement pour rendre son père fier, mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'être, au fond de lui.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit le blond, on est dans le même bateau maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il va nous donner des missions à l'intérieur de Poudlard, on pourra les faire ensemble, ce sera plus facile.

- Oui, certainement, répondit-elle les yeux dans le vide.

- Ton père est au courant ?

- Bien sûr qu'il l'est. C'est pour lui que je l'ai fait, je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi.

Ils restèrent là à parler pendant presque deux heures. Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le parc, ils allèrent rejoindre William près du lac. Un peu plus loin d'eux, il y avait Harry, Ron et Hermione qui semblaient en grande conversation. Ils regardèrent Elena mais celle-ci ne leur adressa pas un regard. Maintenant que Drago savait qu'elle était une Mangemort, elle devait vraiment faire attention de ne plus trop se faire voir avec des Gryffondor, surtout avec le trio, même si elle les aimait bien, finalement.

- Slughorn organise une fête avant les vacances de Noël, annonça William. On doit être accompagné…

En disant ça, il avait tourné son regard vers Elena. Il faisait partie du Club de Slugh' depuis la rentrée, certainement que le Professeur l'avait recruté parce que son père était le cousin au deuxième degré d'un grand Métamorphomage. Elena aussi aurait pu en faire partie, mais elle avait décliné l'offre parce qu'elle devait s'occuper de son Equipe de Quidditch. De toute façon, elle trouvait Slughorn trop ennuyeux.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ? termina le garçon.

- Oui, si tu veux, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les fêtes, encore moi les fêtes où on devait s'habiller correctement avec une robe. Mais ça faisait plaisir à son ami, alors…

- C'est quand ?

- Le 20, le dernier jour.

- Okay, ça marche !


	22. Chapitre 20

Ca va, ça va, je vous l'avoue ! William... est seulement le meilleur ami d'Elena, ce n'est pas lui qu'elle aime ! :)

Storm : non, Drago est devenu Mangemort parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais il n'apprécie pas ça.

Samyye : merci ! :)

Philou : merci ! La suite est juste là ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

La semaine passa très vite. Vendredi, elle se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec son frère. Le Directeur leur montra le souvenir falsifié de Slughorn. Une fois sortis de la pensine, les deux jeunes étaient perplexes. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce mot, « horcruxe ». C'était sûrement de la Magie très Noire. Ils regardèrent le Directeur qui leur expliqua son « plan ».

- Harry, j'aimerais que tu convainques Horace de te révéler ce qu'il a vraiment dit à Voldemort ce soir-là.

- Je ne le connais pas si bien que ça, Monsieur.

- Il faut que tu réussisses, c'est primordial. C'est notre seule chance d'en finir à tout jamais avec cette guerre !

Il regarda ensuite la Serpentard.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions Elena, Voldemort ne te dévoileras rien du tout. Il faut que tu gardes le silence, s'il se doute de quelque chose, on est perdu.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Il demanda ensuite à Harry de les laisser seuls une minute.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda le vieillard en faisant allusion à la Marque qu'elle avait reçue quelques jours plus tôt.

- Ca va, répondit-elle en essayant de se rassurer elle-même. C'est juste que… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça me fasse un tel effet.

- Je comprends.

- Monsieur, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler…

- Je t'écoute, fit-il avec bienveillance.

Elle n'avait pas envie de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais elle jugeait qu'il était plus prudent de parler de ce qu'elle savait avec quelqu'un de confiance.

- Drago… Drago est devenu un Mangemort…

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, il ne semblait pas surpris. Il semblait même plutôt calme.

- Je le sais, oui.

Elle songea un instant qu'il était le Directeur et qu'alors, il devait savoir tout ce qui se passait dans son école. Elle se sentit bête, sur le coup.

- Je sais également que Voldemort lui a donné une mission.

- Quel genre de mission ? demande-t-elle.

Il inspira un grand coup et finit par lâcher, de bout en train :

- Mon assassinat.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Sa stupeur était telle qu'on aurait cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir ici-même.

- Lord Voldemort cherche à punir Lucius Malefoy pour son incompétence au Ministère de la Magie. Quoi de mieux que de se servir de son fils pour cela ?

- Drago est… Il est incapable de faire ça, ce n'est pas un assassin ! Monsieur, il n'est pas…

- Du calme, du calme, la coupa-t-il. Je suis sûr que Drago Malefoy, au-delà de ce qu'il pourrait faire croire aux autres, est incapable de tuer qui que ce soit. Ce qui m'en vient à te parler de ceci, termina-t-il en lui montrant sa main noircie.

Elle c'était déjà demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans cet état, mais elle n'avait jamais osé lui poser la question.

- Je vais être franc avec toi Elena. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Il ne me reste que quelques mois, tout au plus.

Elle ne réussi pas à parler au début, c'était comme si elle venait de se recevoir un coup sur la tête, elle était incapable de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Mais vous… Vous ne pouvez pas, vous…

Par la suite, elle se ressaisit.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Oh, je ne le sais pas moi-même. J'ai reçu un sortilège très noir quand j'ai essayé de détruire la bague qui appartenait à la mère de Voldemort. Ton père a su enfermé l'effet dans une seule main mais…

- Mon père ? Vous voulez dire qu'il était au courant ?!

- Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui…

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis il reprit :

- Je mourrai de toute façon, que ce soit tué par Drago Malefoy ou par le maléfice.

- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- A vrai dire, oui. Pendant longtemps, j'avais pensé que ce serait à ton père que je demanderai ça, afin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fasse pleinement confiance.

- Mais ?

- Mais tout a changé le jour où tu es devenue espionne.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est toi qui devras me tuer, Elena. Ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur que je te le demande, c'est pour te protéger.

- Pour me protéger ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? s'emporta-t-elle. Je refuse, c'est hors de question !

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plait. Si Drago échoue, Voldemort se tourna alors vers toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Il te demandera de me tuer. Il a toujours fonctionné ainsi ; il confie une mission à quelqu'un et lorsqu'il échoue, il le punit et demande à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire. C'est ce qu'il se passera. Tu es sa nouvelle recrue, celle qu'il a lui-même demandé.

- Vous voudriez que je vous tue avant qu'il ne me le demande, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Monsieur, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas…

- Elena…

Elle le regarda et tout se passa très vite. Elle n'eut pas le courage de rester face à lui plus longtemps ; elle s'enfuit en courant. Elle dévala l'escalier en colimaçon et se réfugia dans un coin. Elle explosa en sanglots. Elle ne pleurait pas souvent, mais là… C'était juste trop pour elle. Elle ramena ses genoux à son ventre et enfuit sa tête dans ses bras, posés sur ses jambes.

Elle ne vit pas son frère s'asseoir à côté d'elle. En fait, il l'avait attendue aux pieds des escaliers, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle était trop occupée à s'enfuir. Ce n'est que quand il posa une main sur son épaule qu'elle releva violement la tête. Elle essuya ses larmes, mais c'était trop tard, il les avait déjà vues. Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça pour elle, mais c'était comme si une petite voix au fond de lui lui disait de le faire.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Vas-t-en, répondit-t-elle agressivement.

- Non. Je vais rester ici, je vais attendre que tu ais fini de pleurer et après tu m'expliqueras ce qui ne va pas.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Arrête un peu, pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

Elle ne réussi pas à parler pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle n'osait pas regarder son frère. Finalement, elle ferma les yeux, et dit :

- Dumbledore veut que je le tue…

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'expliquer pourquoi, mais c'est ce qu'il veut…

Il laissa aller sa tête en arrière contre le mur, il n'en revenait pas non plus.

- Tu as… dis oui ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

- Mais… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait que quelqu'un le tue ? C'est de Dumbledore qu'on parle, il est en bonne santé, il n'est pas mourant, alors pourquoi…

- Non, c'est justement là que tu te trompes, le coupa-t-elle.

Encore une fois, il n'en revenait pas.

- C'est sa main, expliqua Elena. Il a voulu détruire la bague de Merope Gaunt…

- Une bague ne fait pas autant de dégâts…

- Quand elle a trempée dans la magie noire, si…

Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Dumbledore mourant ? On pouvait à peine y penser, ça semblait totalement absurde. Il expira bruyamment, comme s'il voulait évacuer quelque chose. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Comme pour Elena, c'en était trop pour lui. Il était comme un père pour Harry. Albus était pour eux deux beaucoup plus qu'un simple professeur ou qu'un simple directeur. Il était celui qui avait toujours connu la vérité de leurs histoires, celui qui leur avait expliqué d'où ils venaient, où ils allaient et pourquoi.

Timidement, Elena lui prit la main. Elle non plus ne savait pas pourquoi elle se laissait aller à ces élans de tendresse, mais ça lui fit une drôle de sensation de toucher la main de son frère. Elle le regarda dans les yeux ; ils étaient exactement pareils que les siens, que ceux de leur mère. Pour peu, elle aurait cru voir son propre regard dans un miroir. C'est à ce moment-là que tout changea dans sa tête. Le simple fait d'avoir touché la main de son frère éveilla en elle un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connu. Celui d'avoir quelqu'un pareil à soi, celui d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous ressemble en tout point, qui pense et qui agit comme nous. Celui d'avoir un frère. C'est là, précisément là, assise au milieu d'un couloir, qu'elle comprit pour la première fois ce qu'avoir un frère signifiait. Harry était son frère, elle n'avait plus aucun doute à ce sujet. Elle en avait mis du temps pour le comprendre… Plus de 16 ans ! C'est drôlement long pour accepter une telle chose. Mais maintenant, elle savait. Maintenant, elle était sûre.

Une larme coula d'un de ses yeux. Plus deux, puis trois.

- Ca ne va pas ? lui demanda Harry.

- Si ! répondit-elle avec un sourire béat.

Un sourire béat ? Le Gryffondor en vint à se demander si elle n'était pas folle. Depuis quand on souriait quand on pleurait ?

- Je vais bien, reprit-elle. Je vais bien !

Elle se retourna ensuite vers lui et d'un faible ton, lui dit :

- Merci… Harry…

- Je t'en prie… répondit-il, troublé qu'elle l'ait appelé par son prénom.

Elle se leva et partit. Lui resta assis comme un hébété. Quand il entra dans la Salle Commune des rouges et ors, Hermione le surpris à sourire aussi bêtement qu'Elena.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle comme pour s'en assurer elle-même.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il monta simplement l'escalier de son dortoir et quand il se coucha sur son lit, Ron semblait aussi surpris que son amie. Il descendit en hâte la trouver et inquiet, lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je ne sais pas…


	23. Chapitre 21

Storm : c'était une faute de frappe pour Elena, désolée ! :) Mais non, elle n'est pas amoureuse de William ! En fait, Dumbledore veut essayer de protéger Elena du mieux qu'il peut, et ça implique de devoir lui dire que c'est elle qui devra le tuer, parce que de toute façon, comme dit dans le chapitre, si elle ne le fait pas pour lui, elle le fera pour Voldemort ! Et pour Harry et Elena, oui, elle a (enfin) réalisé qu'elle avait un frère ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Nous étions mi novembre lorsqu'Elena dû retourner au Manoir Malefoy. Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce soir-là, Voldemort donnait une réception. Bizarrement, Drago était aussi présent, ainsi que Severus. Les Mangemorts s'installèrent à la longue table où le Maitre parla de ses récents exploits. Ainsi, Elena pu savoir qu'ils avaient une dizaine de prisonniers dans les caves ici-même et que depuis le début du mois, au moins une centaine de Né-Moldus avaient été assassinés.

Lorsque Voldemort s'en alla, les Mangemorts menèrent à bien leur soirée ; ils parlèrent des futures missions, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix à éradiquer, des endroits à attaquer… Beaucoup de choses qu'Elena essaya d'emmagasiner pour les rapporter à Dumbledore.

Elle vit Aldric s'avancer vers elle. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et regarda Drago qui l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tôt. Son regard était noir, mauvais. Il détailla le blond du regard et sourit sarcastiquement, ce qui ne plu pas au concerné.

- Un problème ? cracha-t-il.

- Tu es le fils Malefoy ? Tu ressembles à ton père.

Il vida son verre d'un trait et secoua négligemment la tête.

- Dommage pour toi, tu n'es pas né dans la bonne famille. Ton père va bien ? Ils autorisent les visites au moins, là où il est ?

La colère monta en Drago qui se leva furieusement en pointant sa baguette sur Aldric. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'Elena se glissa entre les deux hommes, face à son ami.

- Arrête, il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Elle lui prit fermement le bras et après avoir jeté un regard noir à Everwood, elle s'éclipsa avec Drago qui ne décolérait pas.

- Calme-toi, lui dit-elle dans un couloir sombre.

- Me calmer ?! Il a insulté ma famille !

- Je sais. Mais il cherche juste à s'attirer les bonnes grâces du Maitre. Tu vaux mieux que ça, quand même…

Il rangea finalement sa baguette et s'excusa auprès de son amie.

- Tu restes ici cette nuit ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

- Non, je dois rentrer à Poudlard, personne ne doit remarquer notre absence. Pourquoi, tu restes, toi ?

- Ton père a dit à Dumbledore qu'il m'emmenait voir ma mère et que je reviendrais dimanche. Tu pourrais lui dire que tu es venue avec nous…

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Après tout, elle n'avait pas trop de souci à se faire vis-à-vis de son Directeur. Il savait ce qu'elle faisait.

- D'accord, je reste, céda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Quelqu'un entra alors dans la chambre. C'était Narcissa Malefoy. Elle la laissa seule avec son fils. Elle savait qu'il était tout pour elle et qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Même si elle faisait partie du cercle de Voldemort, Elena savait que la loyauté de la mère de son ami allait d'abord à son mari et à Drago et que si l'un d'eux était en danger, elle n'hésiterait pas à trahir son Maitre afin de les sauver.

Elle sortit dans le jardin sombre du Manoir. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais Aldric s'y trouvait aussi. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule avec lui et lorsqu'il commença à lui parler, elle fit mine de ne rien entendre et rentra. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il la plaqua violement contre un mur. Aldric était assez impulsif et colérique, et quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait.

- Je t'ai parlé, dit-il à Elena, furieux.

Il esquiva un rictus mauvais. La jeune fille voulu atteindre sa baguette qui dans la poche arrière de son pantalon mais c'était sans compter qu'il lui tenait les deux bras.

- Pourquoi as-tu pris sa défense, au fils Malefoy ?

- C'est mon ami.

- Ton ami, lui ? Ce n'est qu'un bon à rien, comme son père !

- Je vous interdis de dire ça !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas aller le dire au Maitre ? Réveille-toi, ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a demandé et parce qu'il t'apprend à te servir de la Magie Noire que ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux !

Il s'appuyait de plus en plus contre elle. Elena pouvait sentir son haleine immonde sur son visage et son corps contre le sien. Elle voulu le repousser, mais il était plus fort et elle ne parvint pas à bouger.

- Lâchez-moi !

Il rigola grassement.

- Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite quand je t'ai parlé de notre clan… C'est qu'ici, ça n'a rien à voir avec ta petite école bien tranquille… Ici, tu vas vivre l'enfer. Et de la part de tous. Autant t'y faire tout de suite.

Il lui envoya une baffe dans la figure. Elle réussit enfin à attraper sa baguette, mais elle n'en n'eut pas besoin. Elle vit Aldric s'enfuir comme un lâche. Elle comprit lorsqu'elle tourna la tête dans la direction opposée de l'homme. Elle vit son père avancer à grand pas, baguette brandie, l'air furieux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à sa fille.

- Rien, je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas.

En fait, elle était plutôt troublée de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne s'était pas imaginer qu'il pourrait lui arriver ce genre de choses. Mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son père, alors elle décida de ne rien dire.

- Tu rentes au Château ce soir ?

- Oui, Dumbledore m'attend.

- Je reste avec Drago cette nuit. Comme il n'a pas le permis, je le ramènerais demain, comme ça tu ne seras pas obligé de venir nous chercher.

Il hoche la tête puis embrassa sa fille sur le front.

- Reste dans la chambre avec Drago, ne t'aventure pas dans le Manoir… Il est encore là, prévint-il en parlant de Voldemort.

Il s'en alla ensuite. Elle vit Madame Malefoy et en jugea donc qu'elle n'était plus avec son ami. Elle le rejoignit. Quand elle entra, il était étendu sur son lit, un bouquin à la main qu'il posa alors sur sa commode. Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit et s'endormirent au petit matin.

A Poudlard, l'ambiance était plus joyeuse. Harry était avec Hermione dans leur Salle Commune. Ron, lui, était partit on ne sait où avec Lavande. Le jeune Potter semblait inquiet, et Hermione l'avait remarqué.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Elle est avec lui…

Elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il se faisait du souci pour Elena. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle, ces derniers temps.

- Elle sait ce qu'elle fait…

- Je sais. Mais il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi…

- Harry… Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas _réellement_ ce qui ne va pas ?

Il la regarda. C'était sa meilleure amie, il avait du mal à lui cacher des choses. Il inspira longuement, expira, ré inspira encore, puis se lança :

- La première fois que j'ai parlé à Sirius, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me comprenait mieux que personne. Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi, mais au fond de moi, j'avais le pressentiment de déjà savoir qu'il allait être important pour moi…

- Elena a peut-être de l'importance pour toi, c'est normal, vous êtes liés.

- Mais ce n'est pas… comme d'habitude…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Beaucoup de choses ou de personnes sont importantes pour moi ici. Le Château, les Professeurs, les élèves… Certaines choses le sont plus que d'autres, et avant de savoir pour la prophétie, Elena ne semblait être qu'une étrangère mais maintenant…

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Il faut dire qu'Harry s'emmêlait un peu quand il parlait de la Serpentard.

- Est-ce que tu éprouves… des sentiments, pour elle ? demanda la brune, incertaine.

- Non ! Enfin, pas des sentiments comme tu pourrais le penser… J'ai juste l'impression qu'on se ressemble plus qu'on ne veut pas l'admettre… Et qu'il y a autre chose que la prophétie qui nous lie…

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il y a quelque chose, je le sens.


	24. Chapitre 22

Merci tout le monde ! Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews une par une aujourd'hui parce que je suis pas mal occupée, mais je passe vite en ninja vous mettre ce (tout petit) chapitre ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Quand Elena rentra au Château le lendemain avec Drago, elle alla directement voir Dumbledore pour lui faire part de tout ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle ne mentionna pas son altercation avec Aldric Everwood, il était inutile de l'inquiéter. Elle alla ensuite voir William et ils passèrent leur dimanche ensemble. Alors qu'ils étaient à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, le jeune homme se confia à son amie.

- Mes parents ont encore été attaqués ce week-end…

- Par des Mangemorts ?

- Ils veulent qu'ils se joignent à eux…

- Ils vont bien ?

- Ma mère a été blessée au bras, mais ça va.

Il tourna son visage vers Elena, l'air grave.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il faudrait… faire un choix ?

- Choisir un camp ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Je rejoindrais Potter, si je le pouvais.

- Pourquoi tu ne le pourrais pas ? demanda Elena.

- Tu sais comment ça se passe… On est à Serpentard, fatalement qu'on devra se joindre au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- C'est faux. Tu as le droit de choisir. Tes parents ne sont pas Mangemorts, ils ne t'enrouleront pas là-dedans.

- Mais on serait traqué tout le restant de la guerre si on ne s'alliait pas…

- Il y a des risques à prendre. Comme tu le dis, nous sommes en guerre.

- Tu choisirais, toi, si tu avais le choix ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait envie de lui dire ce qu'elle faisait pour l'Ordre du Phénix… William était son meilleur ami, et elle savait qu'elle lui avait déjà menti assez longtemps. Finalement, elle se lança. Harry avait bien pu le dire à Ron et Hermione, et elle avait confiance en son ami. Les autres en diront ce qu'ils veulent.

- J'ai déjà choisi, avoua-t-elle avec calme.

Il sembla troublé au début et lui demanda de lui expliquer.

- C'est assez compliqué… J'ai rejoins les deux camps en même temps.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis espionne pour l'Ordre du Phénix, dit-elle après avoir regardé si personne ne les écoutait.

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche sans cesse pendant un petit moment, puis sourit.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Tu n'as jamais su faire comme les autres, tu as toujours du chercher le danger, où qu'il se trouve…

- Je ne vois pas ça comme ça…

Elle lui expliqua alors tout du début à aujourd'hui. La prophétie, comment elle avait rejoins Voldemort et l'Ordre, ce qu'elle avait déjà fait comme mission… Elle lui parla même de la Marque des Ténèbres. Il fut plus que surpris, mais en même temps, très heureux de voir que son amie n'ait pas fait de mauvais choix. Elle lui parla aussi de son rapprochement avec les trois Gryffondor et il comprit enfin pourquoi elle passait beaucoup de temps avec eux depuis la rentrée. Mais elle sauta le chapitre qui mentionnait son lien de sang avec Harry.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt ? demanda-t-il un peu triste.

- Parce que c'est dangereux… Tu dois promettre de ne rien dire à personne !

- Je ne dirais rien, pourquoi je le ferais ? Comme je le l'ait dit, je n'ai pas envie de rejoindre le mauvais côté… Et je n'ai pas envie que Tu-Sais-Qui prenne entièrement le pouvoir…

Elle sourit à son tour et se blottit contre lui. Elle était contente de s'être libérée de ce poids. Mine de rien, lui mentir avait été plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mais maintenant qu'il s'avait, elle ne serait plus obligée de se cacher, et le savoir lui fit un bien fou. C'était son meilleur ami, elle ne lui avait jamais mentit auparavant.


	25. Chapitre 23

Philou : merci ! Oui je te l'accorde, ce chapitre était fort court !

La Plume de Sucre : héhé, tu le sauras à un moment ou un autre ! :)

Samyye : merci ! :)

Storm : oui voilà, c'est ce que j'avais pensé. D'accord elle joue un rôle dangereux et secret, mais William est son meilleur ami, donc...

Snape317 : merci beaucoup !

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Le temps sembla filer à toute vitesse. On arriva aux vacances de Noël. Comme chaque année, Elena restait au Château avec son père. Drago retournait au Manoir tout William qui, lui, retournait auprès de ses parents.

Ce vendredi là, il y avait la fête de Slughorn à laquelle Elena avait accepté d'y aller avec son ami. Elle était dans la salle de bain de son dortoir. Elle portait une robe aux couleurs de sa Maison : verte foncé avec un léger argenté comme ceinture. Elle était maquillée assez simplement et ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses épaules. On aurait pu dire que tout était parfait, si elle n'avait pas omit un gros détail. Au moment où elle voulu rejoindre son cavalier, elle vit dans le miroir le reflet de son bras gauche. Elle n'avait plus pensé à la Marque. Elle ne pouvait pas aller à la fête comme ça, elle le savait. Elle essaya alors de se jeter un sortilège de camouflage, mais Voldemort avait utilisé de la Magie Noire, et elle était puissante, trop puissante. Elle paniqua mais se reprit assez vite. Elle attrapa un pull à la volée et traversa le Château jusqu'au bureau de son père. Elle toqua et entra en lui expliquant rapidement la situation.

- Est-ce qu'il existe un sort pour la masquer ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Non, j'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois avec des sortilèges puissants. Mais j'ai composé une potion au fil des années. Ca ne la masque pas indéfiniment, seulement pour quelques heures.

Il se leva et alla dans sa réserve. Il en ressortit quelques temps plus tard avec un flacon. Dedans, il y avait une sorte de pommade bleue pâle. Il en appliqua sur le bras de sa fille qui détourna la tête, puis lui dit :

- Ca agit environ 5 heures, tu devrais emmener le reste avec toi.

- Merci, Papa.

Elle rangea le petit pot dans son sac à main noir.

- Avec qui vas-tu à la fête ?

- Avec William, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Alors vas-y, tu vas finir par être en retard.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta les appartements aussi vite qu'elle y était venue. Elle regarda son bras, on ne voyait rien. Elle rejoignit son ami dans le hall, il était habillé d'un costume noir très élégant et semblait la chercher des yeux.

- Désolée d'être en retard, j'avais… Enfin, ce n'est pas important. On y va ?

Il lui tendit le bras en souriant et ils gagnèrent la salle. Il y avait une cinquantaine d'élèves dont Harry, Hermione, Luna et Ginny. Slughorn leur souhaita la bienvenue, il semblait assez excité par sa fête. Il y avait plusieurs photographes, des serveurs, des musiciens… Elle vit son frère regarder Ginny. Elle savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit. C'était assez évident, de toute façon. Elle vit aussi Hermione échapper à Cormac sous la branche de gui et rigola. Elle n'avait jamais aimé la tradition qu'il imposait et avait toujours espéré ne pas se trouver avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'appréciait pas lorsque la fleur aurait décidé d'apparaitre. La Gryffondor alla ensuite se réfugier derrière les rideaux.

William l'invita à danser. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas sur la piste que le jeune homme parla.

- Merci…

- Merci pour quoi ?

- D'avoir accepté de m'accompagner…

Elle sourit et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

- De rien, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

La soirée passa dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde semblait s'amuser. Elena et William avait dansé jusqu'à maintenant sous les yeux des autres élèves. La nuit étaient déjà bien avancée et il ne restait plus grand monde.

- Je crois que Potter va t'inviter à danser, annonça William à son amie en rigolant.

- Quoi ?!

- Il est là…

- Où ça ?

- Juste derrière !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Harry, stupéfaite. Contre toute attente et pour sa plus grande surprise, Elena vit son ami inviter Hermione qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer beaucoup avec son cavalier. Elle esquiva à petit sourire, il avait toujours été comme ça avec les filles. Son attention se porta ensuite sur son frère.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais inviter, c'est la fille Weasley !

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il marmonna des paroles que la Serpentard ne comprit pas. Elena, pour le charrier, continua :

- Ou bien Hermione. Si Will n'était pas allée la sauver, elle serait toujours aux mains de Mclaggen…

- Arrête de te moquer, tu veux ? Je dois te parler, c'est important.

- Je t'écoute !

- J'ai trouvé un moyen pour que Slughorn nous dise ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé dans son bureau, avec Voldemort.

- Comment ?

- Il m'a donné un flacon de Felix Felicis en début d'année. Je vais m'en servir.

- Bien, ça peut marcher.

- Je le ferai après les vacances.

Bien que leur conversation semblait être terminée, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant de danser. En fait, chacun d'eux de sentait bien et n'avait pas envie de briser le lien qui les unissait en ce moment. Les quelques élèves restant regardaient la piste de danse avec des yeux ébahis. Deux Gryffondor et deux Serpentard qui dansaient ensemble, ce n'était pas rien !

- Tu sais qu'on nous regarde, nous deux, Will et Hermione…

- J'ai remarqué, oui.

- Où est ta cavalière ?

- Luna est allée se coucher, elle était fatiguée.

- Alors invite Ginny Weasley à danser !

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je le répète, Potter ? fit-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle l'emmena hors de la piste et le conduit à Ginny, presque comme une mère avec son fils qui entre pour la première fois à l'école. Elle le poussa gentiment dans le dos et il demanda enfin à la seule Weasley si elle voulait danser. Elle s'assit en les regardant partir et commanda à boire, alors que son meilleur ami et Hermione venait de la rejoindre, visiblement surpris.

- Comment tu as fait ? demanda la Gryffondor à la Serpentard.

- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

- Pour qu'il danse avec Ginny ?

Elle rigola et répondit qu'elle n'avait rien fait de spécial, hormis le fait de l'avoir obligé et de l'avoir poussé pour qu'il l'invite enfin.


	26. Chapitre 24

Je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui aussi, comme je n'en n'ai pas posté hier par faute de temps ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Le soir du 24 décembre était arrivé. Elena était dans la Grande Salle avec les Professeurs et les quelques élèves qui n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux. Il y avait un élève de Gryffondor et un de Serdaigle, deux de Poufsouffle, et elle pour les Serpentard. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle avait toujours passé ses Noël à Poudlard, parce qu'elle avait toujours habité au Château, sauf pendant les vacances d'été. C'était le seul enfant qui avait mit les pieds dans l'école avant 11 ans, et on peut dire qu'elle avait fait de belles bêtises dues à son jeune âge ! Une fois, vers l'âge de 3 ans, elle avait quitté les appartements de son père en pleine nuit pour aller voir les plantes du Professeur Chourave. Pas qu'elle soit particulièrement attirée par la botanique, mais un garçon de 3ème année à Poufsouffle s'était amusé à lui faire croire que les plantes se transformaient aux alentours de minuit. Il s'était fait sévèrement punir par le père de la petite qui avait eu une peur bleue pour sa fille. On avait aussi quelques fois retrouvé Elena au beau milieu des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, en pleine discussion avec le fantôme, ou bien à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, où elle s'amusait à passer de l'air paisible du parc à l'atmosphère étrange qui régnait dans les bois. Mais là où elle avait passé le plus de temps était sans aucun doute dans les cachots, entourée de chaudrons. A 9 ans, elle avait réussi à confectionner une potion du niveau des 4èmes année, sous les yeux plus qu'impressionnés de son père.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était entre l'élève de Serdaigle de 7ème et le Professeur McGonagall. Dumbledore semblait s'amuser à gouter divers dragées surprises de Berthe Crochue. Elle, elle se contentait de rire, amusée par ce repas de Noël et par les remarques amusantes de son Directeur. Il avait exceptionnellement accordé aux élèves d'acheter du Whisky Pur Feu à Pré-au-Lard comme ceux qui étaient restés ici étaient tous majeurs. Après tout, c'était le réveillon de Noël !

Plus le repas avançait, plus Elena sentait les yeux de son père se poser sur elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il la regardait ainsi, mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes trop persistantes.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de boire du Whisky ?

Elle regarda son verre et fit tourner le liquide en faisant des petits ronds. C'est vrai, elle buvait du Whisky. Elle ne faisait pas ça souvent, parce que son père lui interdisait formellement de toucher à l'alcool, mais elle avait pensé que comme c'était Noël, il serait plus clément. Faux.

- Je suis une grande fille, Papa.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé, Elena.

Les Professeurs semblaient s'amuser de la situation, mais les élèves, eux, faisaient profil bas, de peur de se prendre une remarque désobligeante par Severus.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'en buvais tous les soirs, s'exclama-t-elle. Un verre de temps en temps, ce n'est pas dramatique.

Il lui retira le verre des mains, le remplaçant par du jus de citrouille. Elena s'indigna, mais jugea cela très gênant de faire un cirque maintenant, en présence des autres. Elle se contenta du jus pour le reste de la soirée.

Lorsque minuit sonna, tout le monde se souhaita un joyeux Noël. Dumbledore vint parler à son élève, juste après lui avoir souhaité ses meilleurs vœux. Ils s'écartèrent un peu des personnes présentes, et il lui dit :

- As-tu réfléchis à notre discussion d'il y a quelques temps ?

Elle détourna la tête, elle savait de quoi il parlait, et n'avait pas spécialement envie d'avoir cette conversation avec lui.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Professeur.

- Je sais que ce que je te demande n'est pas facile, mais il fallait que je te mette au courant, parce que ce sera toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il avait raison. Si elle ne le faisait pas pour Albus, elle le ferait pour Voldemort.

Le Directeur reprit la parole, sur un autre sujet, mais tout aussi lié.

- Comment évolue ta relation avec Harry ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Devait-elle lui mentir ? Tout avait toujours été si ambigu entre elle et Harry. Elle décida de lui dire la vérité.

- Vous aviez raison, nous sommes pareils lui et moi.

Il sourit, satisfait.

- Alors tu as finalement accepté qu'il soit ton frère ?

- Je pense que oui. Je… Je l'aime bien. Même si j'ai toujours pensé que je le détestais. Je me mentais à moi-même en me disant que je n'avais pas envie de le connaître, mais maintenant que… Maintenant que j'ai compris que j'avais un frère, je n'ai plus envie de me mentir…

Elle regarda son Directeur. Son père arriva près d'eux, alerté par le visage à la fois joyeux et triste de sa fille.

- Tout va bien, Elena ?

Elle lui sourit, bien sûre qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait fermé les yeux un moment, comme si elle pensait à quelque chose d'extrêmement important.

- Je suis prête à lui dire, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Les deux adultes semblèrent surpris un moment. Severus était plutôt angoissé alors qu'Albus semblait très heureux.

La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur. Elena parla longtemps avec les Professeurs et vers le milieu de la 4ème heure, elle regagna son dortoir pour dormir.

Elle s'y réveilla seule le lendemain aux alentours de 9 heures. Elle s'habilla en vitesse pour aller dans la Grande Salle, mais lorsqu'elle eut atteint le premier étage, une violente brûlure la prit au bras. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à ce que Voldemort l'appelle, et la douleur lui arracha un petit cri. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de prévenir Dumbledore et que de transplaner au Manoir. C'était Drago qui montait la garde, il la laissa passer sans peine.

- Il t'attend dans la salle au fond à gauche, lui dit-il simplement.

- Merci.

Elle entra sans faire de bruit et utilisa directement l'occlumancie, apprise par son père il y a quelques années.

- Vous m'avez demandé, Maitre ? articula-t-elle pour signaler sa présence.

- C'est exact.

Il la regarda, un sourire mauvais au visage. Elle se demanda intérieurement ce qui pouvait le rendre si content, elle espérait que ce n'était rien grave pour l'Ordre. Elle déchanta lorsqu'il lui apprit l'attaque au Terrier. Elle tenta néanmoins de jouer son jeu du mieux qu'elle pu.

- La famille Weasley réfléchira à deux fois avant d'accueillir chez eux Harry Potter, à présent. J'imagine que Bellatrix s'est bien chargé de le leur faire comprendre ? Il y a eut des blessés ?

- Mes fidèles de savent pas. Ils sont partis immédiatement après mis en feu leur espèce de maison.

Elle déglutit. Et si quelqu'un avait été blessé ? Si Harry avait été blessé ?

Voldemort lui parla ensuite d'une mission qu'il avait confié à son ami Drago. Il lui demanda de le surveiller, sans lui dire de quoi il s'agissait véritablement, mais Elena savait qu'il parlait du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore.


	27. Chapitre 25

La Plume de Sucre : oui, c'est certain, elle va lui dire un moment ou un autre ! :)

Sassou : je laisse tout ça en surprise, héhé ! :)

Storm : oui, tout se déroule plus ou moins comme prévu... Mais Elena ne sait pas encore elle-même si elle va tuer Albus ou non, elle se pose énormément de questions ! Pour Harry, c'est une surprise ! :)

Philou : merci beaucoup ! :) J'espère pouvoir te faire aimer l'histoire encore longtemps ! :)

Samyye : merci ! La suite est là ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Lorsque les élèves de Poudlard revinrent de leurs vacances, on était déjà mi janvier. A peine Harry eut-il le temps d'entrer dans le Château qu'il fut assiégé par Elena qui l'entraina loin de la foule.

- Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il se demanda un instant comment elle était au courant de ça, mais elle sembla lire la question dans ses yeux et répondit qu'elle était allée voir Voldemort le lendemain de l'attaque et qu'il l'avait mise au courant. Harry lui expliqua alors, sous les yeux ébahis de sa sœur qui ne connaissait qu'une partie de l'histoire.

- Fais attention à toi, la prochaine fois, dit-elle timidement.

Plus tard, elle discutait avec William dans la Salle Commune lorsqu'elle vit Drago s'éclipser dehors. Elle voulu le suivre, mais son ami l'en empêcha.

- Laisse-le, il ne va pas bien…

- Je m'inquiète de le voir comme ça. Il ne m'a pas adressé une seule fois la parole depuis la rentrée !

- Je sais, à moi non plus.

Elle sentit tout d'un coup des picotements à la Marque. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que Voldemort préparait quelque chose, quelque chose de mauvais. Tous ses sentiments passaient par le tatouage, Elena savait reconnaître quand il était content, quand il était en colère…

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta son ami.

- Oui, je vais bien.

- C'est la Marque, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête positivement, lentement. William l'attira à lui et elle se blottit contre son torse. Elle s'y sentit bien.

Alors que la première semaine était presque terminée, Elena n'en pu plus du silence de Drago. Si bien qu'elle le prit à part un soir dans un couloir vide.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Drago ? Je sais que tu vas mal…

- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'expliquer.

Il voulu partir, mais la jeune fille joua sa dernière carte.

- Je sais que tu as pour mission de tuer Dumbledore…

Il se raidit et se tourna lentement vers son amie.

- Le Maitre me l'a dit, mentit-elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est ce que je veux faire ou ce que je dois faire…

Elle songea tristement que ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Drago n'avait pas mérité de devoir commettre un tel acte, et elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas le faire.

- On dirait que le Maitre te fait confiance, fit-il remarquer.

- Il a l'air, oui…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je suppose qu'il t'a dit de me surveiller ?

- Je ne lui dirais pas le fond de ta pensée, si c'est ça que tu demandes.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu lui mentirais ?

- Pour toi, oui. Tu es mon ami.

- Face au Maitre, je ne sais pas si l'amitié est importante…

- Elle l'est pour moi.

Le blond lui sourit en lui prenant la main.

- Tu vas vraiment le faire ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Je n'ai pas le choix…

- On a toujours le choix !

- Il ferait du mal à ma famille si j'échouais… Je n'ai pas le choix.

Ils rentrèrent au dortoir un peu plus tard et montèrent directement se coucher.

Le lendemain, alors qu'Elena mangeait son repas de midi dans la Grande Salle, d'étranges murmures s'élevaient de la table de sa Maison, comme quoi Drago était à l'infirmerie. Elle prit soudain peur ; elle l'avait bien vu tout à l'heure sortir en trombe, mais elle n'y avait pas fait plus attention que ça. Mais elle se souvint à cet instant qu'Harry aussi était sorti, visiblement énervé. Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose ? Elle savait que les deux garçons se détestaient au plus haut point, alors…

Elle se leva, inquiète, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle y trouva effectivement son ami, étendu dans un des lits, le visage pâle et la chemise tachée de sang.

A ses côtés, il y avait Severus et Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, qui s'attelait à le soigner le mieux possible. Elena jeta un regard horrifié à son père, et quand elle arriva à la hauteur du lit, elle remarqua que son ami était inconscient et qu'il avait de profondes entailles au niveau du torse.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Son père la fit sortir de l'infirmerie.

- Il s'est battu avec Potter…

- C'est Harry qui lui a fait ça ?!

Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, d'accord. Mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que son frère puisse autant blesser quelqu'un…

- C'est quoi ce sortilège ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel…

- C'est… C'est moi, lui avoua son père.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ce sortilège, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé il y a des années, tu n'étais même pas encore née… Mais j'ignore comment Potter en a eut connaissance…

Elena savait. Harry avait le livre de potion de son père, il devait sans aucun doute se trouver dedans.

- Et Drago, il va s'en sortir ?

La lueur dans ses yeux trahissait son inquiétude. Elle vit Severus détourner le regard quelques secondes avant de lui avouer qu'il s'en sortirait grâce aux soins de Madame Pomfresh, mais que sa convalescence serait longue et douloureuse.

- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

- Non, pas pour le moment. Ses plaies de sont pas encore toutes refermées… Et puis il est toujours inconscient…

- Je repasserai au soir. Il faut que j'y aille…

Elle était partie, furieuse. Elle en voulait à Harry d'avoir blessé Drago. Il aurait pu le tuer ! C'était totalement inconscient d'utiliser un sortilège dont on ne sait pas les effets, même sur quelqu'un que l'on n'apprécie pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! cria-t-elle en poussant Harry contre le mur.

Heureusement, il n'y avait que peu d'élèves dans le couloir. De toute façon, Elena s'en fichait, elle était trop en colère pour réfléchir. Elle le gifla. Ca lui avait échappé. Elle était tellement énervée contre lui qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir son geste. Elle s'en voulu immédiatement, mais elle ne s'excusa pas. Si quelqu'un ici devait s'excuser, ce n'était pas elle, mais Harry. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle vit qu'il était aussi chamboulé qu'elle.

- Je n'ai pas voulu le blesser à ce point, je ne savais pas ce qu'était ce sortilège, se justifia-t-il.

- Tu aurais pu le tuer !

- Je sais ! Je suis désolé…

Il se dégagea brusquement d'elle et partit. Il devait se sentir assez mal comme ça, Elena ne voulait pas en rajouter une couche.


	28. Chapitre 26

Storm : oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est partagée entre Drago et Harry... Et ça va se compliquer par la suite, parce qu'un d'un côté on a son père, William et Drago, les personnes qu'elle aime le plus au monde, celles avec qui elle a fait toute sa vie et celles avec qui elle a tout partagé, et de l'autre côté, il y a son frère, que finalement elle voudrait apprendre à connaitre, mais qui est tout de même différent d'elle et de ses amis... Il risque d'y avoir quelques problèmes entre les deux groupes ! :)

Samyye : merci beaucoup ! :) La suite est un peu plus intrigante (pas nécessairement ce chapitre-ci, mais ceux qui arrivent après !) :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus calmes, mais Elena savait que Voldemort tramait quelque chose. La Marque lui brûlait sans cesse et à travers elle, la Serpentard ressentait toutes les émotions du Maitre. Il était en colère, mais elle n'était pas capable de savoir pour quelles raisons. Sans douta attendait-il des nouvelles de Drago et de sa mission qui ne venaient pas. Elena trouvait ça vraiment horrible d'obliger un garçon de 16 ans de tuer une personne. Le jeune Malefoy était toujours à l'infirmerie et ses deux amis venaient le voir le plus souvent possible. William avait appris la nouvelle peu après Elena et comme ils n'avaient pas les mêmes cours à options tous les deux, ils se relayaient au chevait du blond pour qu'il ne soit jamais seul et Madame Pomfresh était optimiste quant à sa guérison.

Ce soir-là, un élément important tira Elena de son bouquin. Elle était à la Bibliothèque quand son frère entra et l'obligea à la suivre dans le bureau du Directeur. Il avait réussi. Il avait réussi à faire parler Slughorn. Ils allaient enfin savoir ce qui leur manquait pour détruire Voldemort. Ainsi, ils apprirent l'existence des horcruxes, ces objets où une personne y versait une partie de son âme en commettant un meurtre afin de ne pas pouvoir mourir. Si Elena s'était attendue à ça ! Tuer pour ne pas être tué… L'avidité du pouvoir de Voldemort, son paroxysme.

La bonne nouvelle dans cette triste histoire, c'est que deux objets avaient déjà été détruits : le Journal Intime de Tom Jedusor et la Bague de la famille Gaunt, et Dumbledore pensait peut-être en avoir trouvé un autre.

Il demanda à Harry de l'accompagner quand le moment serait venu, mais refusa à ce qu'Elena vienne elle aussi.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu fais partie des rangs de Voldemort, je ne peux pas de faire courir un tel risque. C'est un légilimens accompli, il n'aura aucun mal à découvrir la vérité.

- La vérité, il peut la découvrir à tout moment. Il n'y a pas besoin que nous partions chercher un horcruxe pour qu'il ait connaissance de mon double-rôle.

Mais le Directeur ne céda pas, pas cette fois. Il s'était juré de protéger Elena, et sa mission auprès de Voldemort ne comprenait pas d'aller à la chasse aux horcruxes en mettant sa vie encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Ce n'était pas facile pour Elena de faire comme si rien ne se passait. Elle devait mentir à tout le monde, même à son père ; Dumbledore avait bien spécifié que personne ne devait être au courant pour les horcruxes. Avec Harry, ils devaient partir vendredi soir pour trouver l'objet de Voldemort, et vendredi soir arriva beaucoup trop vite au gout de la Serpentard. Elle se retrouva dans une salle de classe vide à parler avec son frère, juste avant qu'il ne rejoigne le Directeur.

- Fais attention à toi, dit-elle dans un demi-sourire.

Un silence gênant se forma. C'est vrai, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire à part de faire attention. Mais Harry repris la parole.

- Finalement, nous ne sommes pas si différents l'un de l'autre…

- Tu veux vraiment avoir une conversation comme celle-là maintenant ?

- Je voulais simplement te dire que je regrette toutes ces années qu'on a passé à se détester toi et moi… S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de prophétie, nous aurions manqué quelque chose…

- S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de prophétie, nos vies auraient été plus simples, corrigea-t-elle en rigolant.

- Certainement…

- Tu devrais y aller, Dumbledore va finir par t'attendre !

Le Gryffondor lui tendit la main. Peut-être qu'en ce geste, il voyait une amitié, une vraie amitié, comme celle qu'il avait avec Ron et Hermione. D'abord hésitante, Elena lui serra la main. Et contre toute attente, Harry l'attira à lui. Elle s'y sentit bien, même si ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Après quoi, ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté. Elena retourna dans sa Salle Commune où elle retrouva William alors qu'Harry venait de transplaner avec Dumbledore hors du Château.


	29. Chapitre 27

Storm : malheureusement, je ne peux rien te dire pour Dumbledore... Qui sait, peut-être qu'il va rester en vie !

Philou : oui ! Il faut bien que Harry fasse aussi sa part des choses, haha ! :)

Samyye : merci ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Mais cette nuit-là, tout changea. Le 14 janvier marqua le début de la Résistance, commencée par la perte d'un être cher aux yeux de beaucoup de monde.

Tout au long de la soirée, Elena n'avait cessé de s'en faire pour son frère et pour son Directeur. 4 heures après leur départ, elle ne savait pas où ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient ou s'ils allaient bien. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre dans sa Salle Commune, angoissée comme jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda William.

- Rien, je réfléchis, c'est tout.

Elle détourna la tête vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac. La Marque la brûlait plus que jamais, il se tramait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, insista son ami. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Il faut que j'aille voir mon père…

Elle sortit et couru, baguette brandie, jusqu'au bureau du Directeur de Serpentard. Elle y trouva Hermione et Luna juste devant l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Harry nous a… Il nous a demandé de surveiller les alentours, répondit Hermione, visiblement gênée.

- Il vous a demandé de surveiller mon père ?!

Elle secoua la tête. Le Gryffondor se méfiait toujours de Severus, malgré tout ce qu'Elena avait pu lui dire à son sujet.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler seule à seule ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione en montrant Luna du regard.

- Je reviens, dit-elle à la Serdaigle.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent dans un autre couloir sombre, et Elena parla :

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je le sens à travers la Marque…

- Je sais. Harry l'a sentit aussi… C'est pour ça qu'il nous a demandé de surveiller ton père et…

- Et qui ? Hermione !

- Drago Malefoy… Devant la Salle sur Demande…

Le visage de la Serpentard blêmit. Et si tout ce qu'elle présentait était lié à la mission de Drago ? S'il avait mis son plan à exécution ?

- Il y a d'autres personnes qui patrouillent ?

- D'ancien membre de l'AD.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- L'Armée de Dumbledore. On avait créé cette association quand Ombrage était professeur ici l'année dernière. Harry entrainait les élèves, mais peu d'entre eux ont répondu à l'appel aujourd'hui…

- Répondu à l'appel ? Comment est-ce que vous communiquez ?

Elle sortit de sa poche un gallion. Il semblait banal à première vue.

- C'est un gallion que j'ai ensorcelé. Il devient chaud lorsqu'une nouvelle réunion est prévue.

- Et à part votre armée, il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui, l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Tu penses qu'ils surveillent tous Drago ?

- Ron, Ginny et Neville seulement. L'Ordre s'occupe des couloirs.

Devant le visage livide d'Elena, Hermione s'empressa de lui demander ce qu'elle savait, ou du moins, ce qu'elle savait de plus qu'elle.

- Il faut que… que je trouve Drago.

- Il est dans la Salle sur Demande, mais…

La Gryffondor aborda un air désolé. Elena comprit que cette fois, ce serait camp pour camp. Harry avait demandé à ses amis de surveiller Drago, alors ses amis le surveilleraient. Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir que Malefoy s'en sorte comme ça. Elle devait sans doute se dire qu'Harry avait une bonne raison de vouloir que Drago soit surveillé, qu'il devait préparer un mauvais coup. Le problème, c'est que cette fois-ci, elle en savait moins qu'Elena.

- Même si je te le demandais, tu ne ferais pas revenir tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la fille de Rogue avec méfiance. Tu ne laisserais pas Drago seul, même si je te disais qu'il ne faut surtout pas essayer de le bloquer ?

- Non…

Elle ferma les yeux. Quelle solution lui restait-il à présent ?

- Drago n'a pas besoin d'être surveillé, ce serait une erreur de le faire. Il faut que je lui parle, c'est important !

- Pour que tu l'aides à s'échapper de la Salle sur Demande sans se faire prendre ? Je suis désolée, mais c'est non…

- Enfin Granger ! Quoiqu'il ait prévu de faire, tu penses vraiment qu'il mettra son plan à exécution ?!

- Harry pense qu'il est devenu Mangemort… Et il pense aussi que Voldemort lui a donné une mission au ceint de Poudlard… Et vu les circonstances, je pense que ça va se passer aujourd'hui.

- Alors c'est comme ça que ça va marcher ? Tu vas défendre tes amis et je vais défendre les miens ?

- Je sais que tu ne nous a pas tout dis sur Drago Malefoy, alors oui, c'est comme ça que ça va marcher.

- Très bien… Alors… Je suis vraiment désolée…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'elle se reçu le sortilège de stupéfixtion en pleine poitrine. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, elle ne s'était même pas méfiée d'Elena. Cette dernière s'abaissa et fouilla ses poches pour en ressortir le gallion ensorcelé. Si ce que la Gryffondor avait dit était vrai, alors elle n'aurait aucun mal à éloigner le reste de l'AD de la Salle sur Demande.

Elle revint sur ses pas et remarqua que Luna Lovegood était toujours là. Elle l'avait presque oubliée ! Elle fut contrainte elle aussi de devoir la stupéfixer, sinon elle préviendrait les autres.

Elle réussi à envoyer un message via la pièce, et courut au 7ème étage. Ca lui laissa assez de temps pour arrêter Drago avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle trouva les alentours du 7ème étage vide, les membres de l'AD ayant reçu le message et s'étant dirigés vers Hermione et Luna. Elena pensa à l'endroit où elle pourrait trouver son ami. Finalement, c'est au milieu d'une pièce où étaient entassées des milliers de choses qu'elle le trouva, le visage ravagé par des larmes.

- Drago…

Il se retourna, près à lancer un sort, mais il baissa sa baguette lorsqu'il la vit.

- Tu peux encore tout arrêter… Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça…

- Je dois le faire ! C'est Dumbledore ou ma famille…

- Tu n'es pas un assassin…

- C'est trop tard de toute façon. Ils seront bientôt là.

- Qui ça « ils » ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'armoire à disparaître et expliqua à Elena qui étaient « ils » et comment il s'y était prit pour faire entrer des Mangemorts à Poudlard.

- Tu devrais t'en aller, lui dit-il. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois mêlée à ça…

- Drago, je t'en prie…

- Tu sais, parfois je me demande dans quel camp tu es…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte de l'armoire à disparaître s'ouvrit sur une demi-douzaine de mages noirs. Elle adressa un regard paniqué à Drago, mais il avait déjà franchi le seuil de la porte.

Elena sortit peu après les Mangemorts qui ne l'avaient apparemment pas vue. Elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle voulait prévenir Dumbledore, mais elle ne savait pas s'il était déjà rentré et même, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où le trouver. Elle opta pour la Tour d'Astronomie, parce que c'était de cet endroit qu'il était parti quelques heures plus tôt, et si elle ne se trompait pas, c'était là que Drago se trouverait lui aussi.

En chemin, elle se mit à penser à ce que son Directeur lui avait dit il y a peu. « C'est toi qui devras me tuer, Elena ». C'était aujourd'hui, et Albus s'attendait certainement à ce qu'elle le fasse. Il devait se douter qu'elle ne serait pas restée les bras croisés dans sa Salle Commune alors qu'il y avait des Mangemorts dans le Château.


	30. Chapitre 28

Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Un chapitre décisif pour Elena ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Albus et Harry étaient effectivement dans la Tour d'Astronomie lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit en bas des escaliers. Dumbledore était faible et mourant, mais il lui restait assez de forces pour révéler à Harry une dernière chose.

- Harry, écoute-moi, c'est très important, dit-il haletant. Il faut que tu saches… la vérité. Il faut que tu comprennes toi aussi…

- Quelle vérité ? Professeur ?!

- Je vais mourir ce soir Harry… Elena… ta sœur…

Potter se redressa. Il ne comprenait pas où son Directeur voulait en venir.

- Caches-toi en dessous… Fais ce que je te dis ! Fais-moi confiance !

Perturbé, il ne pu qu'obéir. Il descendit les quelques escaliers alors qu'une personne venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de Drago Malefoy, son ennemi juré. Mais une autre personne entra quelques secondes après lui. C'était Elena.

- Arrête ! cria-t-elle à Drago alors qu'il venait de désarmé le Directeur.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, les Mangemorts entrèrent eux aussi. Ils furent surpris de trouver Elena entre le blond et le Directeur, si bien que Greyback voulu intervenir, sous les protestations de Yaxley qui l'assomma d'un sort puissant, disant que c'était la mission de Drago.

Elena savait très bien qu'elle se trouvait dans une mauvaise posture. Baguette brandie contre son ami, protégeant son Directeur, elle ne savait plus quel camp rejoindre. Celui de Dumbledore, compromettant ainsi sa couverture et celle de son père auprès de Voldemort ? Ou bien devait-elle rejoindre les Mangemorts, laissant de ce fait Albus se faire assassiner sous ses yeux ? « C'est toi qui devras me tuer, Elena ». Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête, elle ne pensait qu'à ça en ce moment. Elle savait que le vieillard était condamné de par l'horcruxe qu'il avait détruit, mais si elle le tuait maintenant, les quelques mois qui lui restait à vivre s'envoleraient en fumée. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, pourtant les secondes s'écoulaient et les Mangemorts semblaient attendre un quelconque signe de sa part. Elle croisa les yeux de Drago, à la foi terrifiés et surpris, puis ceux de Dumbledore, où elle ne vit qu'une seule chose, la demande d'être tué ici même. Il avait peur que son élève fasse le mauvais choix en le rejoignant. De plus, il savait pertinemment que si elle faisait face aux Mangemorts, elle se prendrait un sortilège de la Mort en pleine poitrine dans les secondes qui suivraient. Il mourrait, mais elle aussi. Il s'était juré de la protéger, de la maintenir en vie tant que lui vivrait encore. Seulement, ce choix ne lui appartenait pas. C'était à Elena de choisir.

Il sembla s'écouler un temps incroyablement long pendant lequel la Serpentard se battait contre elle-même. Tous ici attendaient sa décision, le bon comme le mauvais. Finalement, lentement, très lentement, elle fit un pas en direction des Mangemorts. Albus en fut plus que soulagé. Pour lui, elle avait fait le meilleur choix possible. Elena croisa son regard, bienveillant comme toujours. Et ce qui se passa ensuite les étonna tous, sauf lui. Elle venait de pointer sa baguette en sa direction. Elle devait prononcer la formule, elle le savait, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, sous le regard horrifié d'Harry qui était toujours caché sous l'escalier.

- _Avada Kedavra_.

La silhouette de son Directeur fut propulsée vers l'arrière, chutant par-dessus la barrière de la Tour. Elle vit seulement un des Mangemorts lancer le sortilège de la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, après quoi, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et elle tomba, retenue de justesse par Drago, choqué lui aussi.

Elle reprit connaissance au bas de l'escalier. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour se remémorer les événements. Elle avait tué Dumbledore… Elle avait fait _ça_… Elle vit le visage de Drago penché sur elle, inquiet.

- Lève-toi, on ne peut pas rester ici, lui dit-il.

Elle vit avec horreur les membres de l'Ordre et l'AD se battre contre les Mangemorts. Hermione et Luna avaient sans doute été libérées par Ron, parce qu'elles se trouvaient là elles aussi. Etaient-ils au courant de ce qu'elle venait de faire ?

Drago lui prit la main et ils coururent jusqu'au parc. Ils croisèrent William qui cherchait désespérément ses amis.

- William ! cria Elena. Ecoute-moi ! Tu disais que tu voulais choisir ton camp ? C'est maintenant que tu dois le faire ! Ils ont besoin d'aide à l'intérieur !

- Et toi où est-ce que tu vas ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas et reprit sa route avec le blond. Ils transplanèrent au Manoir une fois arrivés à Pré-au-Lard.

Quelques temps plus tard, Poudlard étaient redevenu calme. Tous les Mangemorts étaient partis, laissant de nombreux blessés. Au pied de la Tour d'Astronomie reposait le corps sans vie d'Albus Dumbledore et tout autour, les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard lui rendaient un dernier hommage. Harry était penché au dessus de son Directeur, soutenu par Ginny, en pleurs tous les deux.

Le jeune Potter était le seul à savoir qu'Albus avait demandé il y a peu à Elena de le tuer. Mais bien qu'il le sache, il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter sa mort.


	31. Chapitre 29

Storm : peut-être ! En tout cas, tu le sauras bientôt ! :)

Nimyr : c'est vrai, c'est triste, en plus Albus est un de mes personnage préféré ! Et pour Will, il y a une raison qui viendra plus tard dans le récit ! :)

Victoria : merci ! :) Tu sauras tout ça bientôt, dans quelques chapitres ! :) (Sauf pour l'amoureux d'Elena, mais tu pourras essayer de deviner quand même).

Philou : oui, les raisons sont expliquées dans les prochains chapitres ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Aux premières lueurs du jour suivant, McGonagall avait déjà envoyé tous les hiboux de l'école pour prévenir les parents. En tant que Directrice Adjointe, elle avait prit la décision de fermer Poudlard. Si des Mangemorts avaient pu y entrer, alors ce n'était plus en endroit sûr, et elle ne pouvait pas risquer une autre attaque.

Certains parents étaient venus chercher leur enfant, mais d'autres les avaient autorisés à assister aux funérailles du Directeur qui avaient eues lieues le lendemain.

Harry, Ron et Hermione attendaient le Poudlard Express à Pré-au-Lard, perdus dans leurs pensées. Ici, tout le monde avait le même regard triste, vide. Ils étaient appuyés les uns contre les autres et l'attente leur semblait interminable. Dumbledore mort ? C'était à peine pensable, un si grand homme…

Cette nuit-là dans le Manoir des Malefoy, Elena n'avait pas dormi. Dumbledore tué de sa main, même si c'était réfléchi… Dans la chambre d'ami de Drago, elle avait passé son temps à pleurer. Pourquoi tout devait-il être si compliqué ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit au centre d'une guerre ?

A son arrivée hier soir, elle avait été assaillie de questions par Aldric Everwood, avec qui elle se devait de jouer la comédie, de dire qu'elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli… C'était faux, comment pourrait-elle être fière d'avoir tué un homme ?

Il devait être 9 heures quand Drago entra dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de son amie, et il s'écoula quelques minutes avant qu'il ne prenne la parole :

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il la voix cassé.

Elle détourna simplement la tête, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

- Tu n'en n'avais pas envie, pas plus que moi…

- Il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse, répondit-elle finalement.

- C'était ma mission !

- Arrête Drago, tu n'aurais pas pu le tuer, tu le sais bien.

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du lit. Lui non plus ne savait plus trop où il en était.

- Je t'ai entendue pleurer la nuit dernière, avoua-t-il. Moi non plus je n'ai pas réussi à dormir.

- C'est difficile de dormir après ce qu'il vient de se passer…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait ? redemanda-t-il une seconde fois.

- C'était ta famille ou Dumbledore, pas vrai ?

- Oui mais toi tu n'avais aucune raison de…

- Je voulais te protéger. Si c'était un adulte qui avait du s'en charger, il aurait demandé à ce que toi et ta famille soyez puni, pour se faire bien voir par le Maitre, répondit-elle de bout en train.

- Alors tu l'as fait… pour moi ?

- Je t'avais dit que l'amitié était plus importante que le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Elle lui fit un semblant sourire. Elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes, mais alors qu'elle commençait à somnoler à cause de ses heures de sommeil perdue, la porte s'ouvrit sur Narcissa Malefoy qui posa ses yeux sur Elena.

- Il est là. Il veut te voir.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un nom pour qu'Elena comprenne qu'elle parlait de Voldemort. Elle jeta un bref regard à Drago puis se leva.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, il était de dos. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapidement. Allait-il être content ou au contraire, allait-il la punir ?

La gorge sèche, elle s'annonça à lui en le saluant. Elle savait que si elle voulait obtenir son contentement, elle devait s'excuser au plus vite.

- Je suis désolée, Maitre. Je n'ai pas respecté vos ordres, je n'aurais pas dû m'interposer entre Dumbledore et Drago ; c'était sa mission et je n'avais aucunement le droit d'en prendre possession. Pardonnez-moi, Maitre…

Il afficha un sourire victorieux. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, il semblait content d'elle.

- J'accepte tes excuses, Elena. Drago a été trop faible pour exécuter cette mission, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais par ton acte, tu as prouvé ta valeur.

Il la fit asseoir à la table de la pièce. C'était comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire que ce soit Drago ou Elena qui ait assassiné Dumbledore. Tout ce qui semblait le réjouir, c'était qu'il soit mort et enterré, le reste n'avait aucune importance.

- Quelqu'un est-il au courant de ton acte ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, Maitre. Hormis vos fidèles qui étaient présents dans la Tour d'Astronomie quand ça s'est produit.

- Bien. J'ai contacté ton père ce matin. Il viendra te chercher demain et vous rentrerez chez vous.

Elle fut surprise. Elle aurait pourtant cru qu'il allait lui demander de rester en sa compagnie. Mais elle fut soulagée d'apprendre le contraire.

- Aujourd'hui, je t'apprendrais quelques sortilèges qui te seront utiles pour la suite, en guise de récompense.

Apprendre la Magie Noire, c'était ça sa récompense ? Elle ne broncha pas et acquiesça seulement de la tête. Il lui dit de revenir à 14 heures précises et elle partit.

Elle regagna sa chambre, prit un parchemin neuf et une plume et commença à écrire une lettre pour Harry. Elle demanda ensuite à Drago si elle pouvait emprunter son hibou pour l'envoyer en disant que c'était pour son père.

Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient venus chercher les Gryffondor à la gare, accablés par la nouvelle. Une réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre du Phénix avait été programmée et ils s'étaient tous rendu au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Personne hormis les adultes n'avait le droit d'assister à la réunion alors ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la chambre de Ron et Harry, les jumeaux y compris.

C'est un bruit à la fenêtre qui cassa le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce. Ginny fut la première à se lever pour détacher une lettre de la patte du hibou.

- C'est pour toi, Harry, dit-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe soigneusement fermée.

Il sortit de la chambre, s'assit sur les premières marches de l'escalier et commença sa lecture :

_Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai dû partir avec les autres Mangemorts après l'attaque. Je suis au Manoir des Malefoy avec Voldemort. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il semble satisfait de mon acte, même si j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée de ce que j'ai entrepris hier. Tuer le Professeur Dumbledore n'a pas été facile. Lorsqu'il me l'avait demandé il y a quelques semaines, j'avais catégoriquement refusé et je n'avais alors pas pensé que ça aurait pu se produire un jour ou l'autre. Mais étant donné la rapidité avec laquelle tout s'est produit, je ne savais plus quoi penser et j'ai alors décidé de faire que ce qu'il m'avait demandé de faire. De plus, je savais que Drago serait incapable de le tuer et donc, que ce serait l'un des Mangemorts qui s'en chargerait. Ca m'a été trop insupportable de le savoir, et j'ai préféré pour lui qu'il ait une mort simple et rapide, plutôt qu'une mort lente et douloureuse, comme les partisans de Voldemort se ventent de savoir faire. _

_Il faut que je te parle, Harry. Maintenant que le Professeur Dumbledore n'est plus là, on va devoir apprendre à continuer sans lui, même si ce sera loin d'être facile. Il y a quelque chose que je dois te révéler, mais pas par lettre, je n'ai pas envie de le faire de cette façon. Je dois retrouver mon père demain, je serais là dans l'après-midi._

_Prends soin de toi et des autres. Je t'embrasse, _

_ Elena R._

Une personne vint se glisser à côté de lui sur les marches, et Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Hermione.

- C'est Elena, dit-il.

Il regarda la date à laquelle la lettre avait été écrite ; Elena lui avait dit qu'elle arrivait demain, mais comme la lettre datait d'hier, ça signifiait qu'elle arriverait aujourd'hui.

Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'avait pas encore révélé la vérité à ses amis, il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Peut-être devrait-il commencer maintenant… Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Depuis l'attaque d'il y a deux jours, tout le monde ne cessait de se demander qui avait bien pu tuer Albus Dumbledore, et lui, il le savait.

- Hermione, je…

Il décida simplement de lui donner la lettre. Avec son esprit plus que perspicace, elle n'aurait aucun mal à comprendre.

Et elle comprit. Il sembla qu'elle dû reprendre sa lecture plusieurs fois avant de tourner son regard choqué vers celui de son ami.

- C'est elle qui…

- C'était prémédité, Dumbledore le lui avait demandé… J'étais là, j'étais caché sous les escaliers de la Tour, je l'ai vue le faire…

- Mais je…

La Gryffondor inspira et expira longuement, ne sachant que dire. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Elle s'empressa de les essuyer en reniflant bruyamment. Harry, voyant que son amie ne pourrait pas parler de ça pour le moment, lui dit :

- Elle arrive cette après-midi, donc je suppose qu'il y aura une réunion où elle va devoir tout expliquer à l'Ordre…

- Mais pour sa couverture alors ? Elle ne peut quand même pas révéler à tout le monde son double-rôle !

- Je n'en sais rien, j'ignore comment ça va se passer…


	32. Chapitre 30

Merci Samyye ! :)

Storm : alors, je donne deux possibilités : soit tu as une intuition de dingue, soit tu as infiltré mon ordinateur et tu lis toutes mes idées... Comment tu fais pour toujours tout savoir à l'avance ? :( Mais c'est juste pour la partie avec Dumbledore, pour la réaction de Harry, je ne dirais rien ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Lorsque Severus vint chercher Elena au Manoir, ils rentrèrent d'abord chez eux, à l'Impasse du Tisseur. C'était une petite maison où ils ne passaient que peu de temps. Ils étaient seulement là pendant les vacances d'été. Des livres étaient rangés sur des étagères qui muraient tout le salon où une cheminée qui n'émettait presque jamais de feu se tenait à côté d'un fauteuil. Il y avait également une simple cuisine, un bureau, deux chambres et une salle pour faire des potions.

- J'ai ramené toutes tes affaires de l'école, dit Severus à sa fille.

- Merci.

Elle voulu directement monter dans sa chambre, mais la voix de son père la retint :

- Elena, il faut qu'on parle…

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil, en silence. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation, mais elle devait lui dire la vérité à propos de l'attaque, il fallait qu'elle lui dise que c'était elle qui avait tué Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie avec Drago avant-hier ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- On ne pouvait pas rester à Poudlard, c'était trop dangereux.

- Trop dangereux pour quoi ?

- C'est Drago qui a fait entrer les Mangemorts dans le Château, Papa.

- C'était sa mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Une partie seulement… Mais il… n'a pas pu accomplir le reste.

Elle prit une grande inspiration puis se lança :

- Voldemort lui avait ordonné de tuer le Professeur Dumbledore…

- Alors il l'a vraiment fait ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, il n'a pas réussi, il a baissé sa baguette.

Sa gorge se serra et elle ne parvint plus à parler. C'était le moment de vérité, mais Elena s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de son père qui ne comprenait visiblement pas grand-chose à se qui se passait. Elle avait eut beaucoup trop de pression et de chamboulements ces derniers jours et elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

- C'était moi, finit-elle par avouer.

Ses pleurs s'accentuèrent encore plus. Son père semblait ne pas vouloir la croire, il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, resserrant son étreinte autour de sa fille.

- Ce n'est pas toi, tu serais incapable de faire une chose pareille, ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas toi…

Il s'écoula plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant qu'Elena ne se redresse et ne sécha ses larmes. Son père la regardait, le regard rempli de douleur.

- Tu n'as pas pu faire ça, c'est impossible… murmura-t-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Elena, avoir tué quelqu'un ? Non, il ne pouvait le penser, pourtant il dû accepter cette nouvelle, il était contraint de le faire, parce que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une pure vérité. Il s'en voulu. Pour lui, tout ça était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas accepté que sa fille devienne une espionne pour l'Ordre du Phénix, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Elle aurait continué à mener une vie plus ou moins tranquille à l'écart du mal et des choix douloureux.

Il fut néanmoins soulagé quand elle lui raconta que c'était le Directeur qui le lui avait demandé de le tuer ; au moins, elle n'avait pas commit un tel acte par pure envie, ou parce que la pression des Mangemorts était trop forte. Il était soulagé, mais aussi furieux. Comment Albus avait-il pu lui demander une chose pareille ? Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant ! Même s'il était mourant, il aurait dû penser à une autre alternative, et non pas se servir d'elle pour abréger ses souffrances.


	33. Chapitre 31

Storm : oui, heureusement qu'Elena a son père ! Pour la révélation...

Samyye : merci ! :) J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !

Victoria : réponses assez vite ! :) Pour l'amoureux d'Elena, effectivement ça _pourrait_ être un Gryffondor ! :) Je rappelle donc les indices : c'est un garçon, il est plus âgé qu'elle, il _pourrait_ être un Gryffondor et contrairement à ce que beaucoup d'entre vous pensaient, ce n'est pas William ! :)

Snape : merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Lorsqu'ils transplanèrent au Quartier Général de l'Ordre, ils furent accueillis par Molly Weasley. Elena ne savait pas trop où se mettre ; hormis les élèves de Poudlard et le Professeur Lupin, personne ici ne la connaissait. Difficile de révéler qui on est à une association secrète quand on vient de tuer son fondateur… Mais elle fut soulagée quand on lui déclara que la réunion ne commencerait que dans une heure.

Elle fut obligée de monter à l'étage pendant que les adultes parlaient, et c'est un peu tremblante qu'elle toqua à la chambre des Gryffondor. A son grand soulagement, ce fut Harry qui vint lui ouvrir. Il referma la porte derrière lui après avoir rejoint sa sœur sur le palier en disant à ses amis qu'il revenait dans quelques minutes.

- Tu as reçu ma lettre ? demanda Elena qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Oui, ce matin. Je… Comment vas-tu ?

Elle baissa la tête lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il faisait référence à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Tour il y a deux jours.

- Je ne sais pas… Tout s'emmêle dans ma tête, je n'arrive plus à penser correctement…

- J'étais là tu sais, quand ça s'est produit… En dessous des escaliers…

- Oh… Et est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre sait que…

- Hermione seulement, on attendra la réunion pour le dire aux autres.

Elle hocha la tête, et lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, elle le retenu :

- Attends ! dit-elle alors qu'Harry se retournait. Dans la lettre je t'ai dit que je devais te révéler quelque chose… Il faut qu'on parle, c'est important !

- Je t'écoute…

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on s'assoit quelque part ?

Il la fit alors entrer dans une des nombreuses chambres. Elena ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais il était temps pour lui qu'il sache.

- C'est la chambre de George et Fred, ils ne nous en voudront pas de l'avoir utilisé, dit-elle en voyant la moue gênée d'Elena.

Ils s'assirent sur un des lits. La Serpentard n'arrêtait pas de se tordre les mains. Maintenant qu'elle était aussi près d'avouer la vérité, elle avait peur.

- Au début de l'année, quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi je voulais m'opposer à Voldemort, je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité. C'est bien un Mangemort qui m'a recrutée, c'est bien Voldemort qui m'a demandée et je suis alors devenue une espionne pour l'Ordre du Phénix ; là-dessus, je ne t'ai pas menti. Seulement, il y a aussi autre chose, quelque chose que je sais depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre ce qu'on me dit et qui nous lie tous les deux.

- La prophétie ?

- Non, je ne parle pas de ça. La raison pour laquelle je m'oppose aux Forces du Mal, c'est parce que Voldemort a tué ma mère...

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus tremblante et sa gorge s'asséchait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Harry allait-il comprendre ? Ou devrait-elle tout lui expliquer ?

- Tu m'as dit que ta mère était décédée d'une maladie…

- Je sais. Je t'ai menti.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la réalité est toujours plus compliquée qu'elle ne parait… J'avais deux ans quand ça s'est passé. Mon père ne m'a jamais caché la vérité, pas à moi. Mais nous l'avons caché à beaucoup de monde.

- Vous avez caché le fait que ta mère ait été tuée par Voldemort ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre.

- Non, nous avons caché le fait que cette personne soit ma mère… Pendant des années, seul Dumbledore savait qui elle était, puis le Professeur Lupin l'a appris lui aussi, pour permettre mon intégration à l'Ordre.

- Mais pourquoi cacher quelque chose comme ça ?

- Parce qu'il y avait cette prophétie, celle dont t'a parlé Dumbledore en début d'année, celle qui nous lie toi et moi.

Devant le visage plus qu'interrogateur d'Harry, elle continua :

- Je suis désolée, mais lui aussi t'a menti. Mais c'était de ma faute, c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé de le faire. Il t'a dit ce que tu avais besoin de savoir ; qu'on avait un lien qui nous unissait, mais il ne t'a pas dit lequel parce que je n'étais pas d'accord, mais aujourd'hui, il faut que tu le saches.

Elle souffla longuement.

- Je t'avais dit un fois que Lily Evans et mon père étaient amis. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient 10 ans et ils ont fait leur études à Poudlard ensemble. C'est lui qui lui a appris qu'elle était une sorcière, qu'il y avait une communauté magique et qu'elle en faisait partie. Et mon père… il était fou amoureux d'elle, il aurait fait n'importe quoi rien que pour la voir sourire ou pour la rendre heureuse. Mais leur amitié s'est brisée quand il… Quand il l'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe en 5ème année… Il n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qu'il c'était passé ce jour-là… Et je ne sais pour quelle raison, ils se sont revus 3 ans plus tard. Là non plus je ne sais pas bien ce qu'ils se sont dit mais…

Elle s'arrêta un moment alors que le jeune Potter semblait attendre la suite.

- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, avoua-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ma mère ?

- … Parce que c'est aussi ma mère, murmura Elena au bout d'une minute de silence. Je suis la fille de Lily Evans… Je suis ta sœur…

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de la deuxième partie ! Harry sait désormais la véritable identité d'Elena !


	34. Chapitre 32

Storm : oui, j'adore couper les chapitres à des moments cruciaux ! :)

Sassou : merci beaucoup ! :) La réaction de Harry tout de suite ! :)

Samyye : j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! :)

Victoria : pour l'histoire Severus/Lily, c'est vraiment tout proche ! :) Encore quelques temps ! :) Pour l'amoureux d'Elena, oui, il pourrait faire partie de l'Ordre !

Satanael : merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :)

Nimyr : tu vas le voir tout de suite ! :)

Guest : c'est à voir... :)

L.I.E : merci beaucoup ! :) Pour la réaction de Harry, c'est dans ce chapitre que tu le sauras ! Pour l'amoureux d'Elena, comme il a été dit avant, il est plus âgé qu'elle, donc ce n'est ni Drago, ni Ron, ni Neville ou Seamus ! :)

Snape : héhé, la réaction ici ! :)

Gigi : voilà, voilà ! :)

**Rappel des indices de l'amoureux d'Elena : **c'est un garçon plus âgé qu'elle, il est potentiellement à Gryffondor et potentiellement membre de l'Ordre, et ce n'est pas William ! :)

Sinon, je voulais vraiment remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent sur cette fiction, vraiment, ça vient du cœur ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris vous plait ! :) Je remercie particulièrement tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews avec leur avis et leurs suppositions ! Merci du fond du cœur, vous êtes géniaux ! :) On arrive maintenant à un moment important du récit et l'histoire va prendre un nouveau tournant, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours et que vous continuerez à me suivre ! :) Bisous ! :x

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Harry la regarda pendant longtemps avec un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il semblait que le temps venait de s'arrêter pour lui. Il se souvint alors de ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore dans la Tour juste avant de mourir « Elena… ta sœur… ». Il avait d'abord cru que sous l'effet de la potion qu'il avait avalé un peu plus tôt, il délirait, mais il disait vrai, c'était bel et bien réel. Alors c'était donc ça, la réponse à toutes ses questions concernant la prophétie et le lien qui les unissait Elena et lui ? Il avait une sœur, Elena était sa sœur, la personne qu'il avait toujours détesté jusqu'à apprendre à la connaitre. Ils avaient la même mère. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Il était partagé entre le choc de la nouvelle et le bonheur de savoir qu'il n'était finalement pas seul. Mais il était en colère aussi. Depuis 16 ans elle le savait, et depuis 16 ans elle lui cachait la vérité.

Il enfuit sa tête dans ses mains et resta de longues minutes sans parler, sous le regard angoissé d'Elena, qui ne savait plus quoi lui dire.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? demanda-t-il durement.

- Parce que je…

- Pendant toutes ces années où tu as été au courant… J'avais le droit de connaître la vérité ! dit-il en s'énervant.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais à l'époque elle ne résonnait pas de cette façon.

- Je te détestais ! cria-t-elle. Avant que Dumbledore ne nous oblige à travailler ensemble, avant qu'il ne me parle de la prophétie, je te détestais ! Je t'ai toujours détesté, même lorsque tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé !

- Ce n'est pas une question de me détester ou pas, cria-t-il lui aussi, mais on avait la même mère, le même sang !

Il se mit à pleurer, de rage, de tristesse, de fatigue…

- Je n'avais personne, avant que je n'entre à Poudlard. Tu n'as jamais pensé que _moi_ j'aurais pu vouloir d'une sœur ?!

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que je pouvais ressentir à l'époque ? tonna-t-elle en pleurant aussi. J'avais deux ans quand elle est morte, et la seule chose que je parvenais à comprendre, c'était que ma mère n'était plus là ! Alors oui, peut-être que j'aurais moi aussi voulu avoir un frère, mais pas toi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais voulu du frère qui m'avait enlevé ma mère ?!

Les traits du Gryffondor se relâchèrent d'un seul coup. On aurait dit qu'un poids venait de s'abattre sur sa tête.

- Je suis désolée, s'empressa de dire Elena en se rendant compte des mots qui venaient tout juste de sortir de sa bouche. Harry, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, je le jure… Ca m'a simplement…

- Echappé ? demanda-t-il le visage ravagé par la douleur. Apparemment toi et ton père êtes doués pour les choses qui vous échappent…

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'un coup sec, mais il ne s'attendait pas y à voir la maison au complet juste derrière. Ils avaient certainement dû être alertés par leurs cris à tous les deux. Sans doute aussi qu'ils avaient entendu tout ce qui avait été dit.

- Harry…

La porte claqua derrière lui. Elena soupira. Elle n'avait vraiment pas voulu lui dire ça et elle s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir fait.

Son père vint la voir, essayant de la réconforter au mieux, mais malheureusement, ils ne purent pas se parler longtemps car la réunion commença.

Elena s'assit du coté droit de la table entre George Weasley et son père. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à tous les membres présents. Elle connaissait déjà les élèves de Poudlard et le Professeur Lupin. Elle n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître Monsieur et Madame Weasley qui ressemblaient beaucoup à leurs enfants ainsi qu'Alastor Maugrey. Ceci dit, elle ne le connaissait pas, car ce n'était pas lui qui avait assuré les cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal lorsqu'elle était en 5ème année, mais bien Barthy Croupton Jr. Son père lui avait aussi parlé de Kingsley Shacklebolt, mais il y avait une sorcière qu'elle ne connaissait pas ; une femme d'une trentaine d'année qui avait apparemment le don de Méthamorphomage.

Ce fut Maugrey qui prit la parole en premier :

- Bien. Vous savez tous ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard il y a quelques jours, voilà pourquoi nous tenons cette réunion aujourd'hui. Mais avant, je voudrais une explication sur ce qu'il vient de se passer entre Potter et vous, dit-elle en regardant la principale concernée.

Elena regarda son père. Que devait-elle faire au juste ? Révéler à tout le monde qu'elle était la fille de Lily Evans ? De toute façon, les membres de l'Ordre l'avaient certainement déjà tous compris. Elle prit quelques minutes avant de déclarer qu'elle était la demi-sœur d'Harry et que Lily était sa mère. Un silence se forma mais il dura peu car Maugrey voulait tout savoir dans les moindres détails. La Serpentard fut donc obligée de raconter son histoire en bref devant tout le monde. Elle n'osait regarder personne. Elle avait peur d'être jugée, parce que cacher une chose comme celle-là pendant 17 ans n'était pas facile, et puis elle s'en voulait d'avoir attendu toutes ses années avant de connaître son frère. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle trouvait ça totalement égoïste de ne jamais lui avoir dit la vérité. Il avait raison, même si par avant elle le détestait, il n'en restait pas moins le fils de Lily aussi, son demi-frère. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui, parce qu'elle tenait à lui donner une explication pour ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Harry… Je voulais te dire que j'étais vraiment désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je… Je ne crois pas que ce soit de ta faute si Lily… no… notre mère n'est plus là… C'est vrai que… Que j'ai pensé ça pendant longtemps, mais depuis qu'on a appris à se connaître tous les deux, j'ai réalisé que… tu n'étais pas seulement Harry Potter, le Garçon qui a survécu, mais que tu étais aussi mon… Mon frère…

Elle eut enfin le courage de le regarder dans les yeux et elle y vit quelques goûtes d'eau salées qui menaçaient de couler. Elle-même dû se faire violence afin de ne pas pleurer.

- Je sais qu'on ne rattrapera probablement jamais toutes ses années où on n'a pas su voir qu'on était les mêmes, mais si le tu veux bien… j'aimerais qu'on reparte sur de meilleurs bases toi et moi…

Elle attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part, une parole, un hochement de tête, n'importe quoi, mais Harry ne fit rien. Il fixait simplement le vide, et ses larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage sans même qu'il ne cherche à les essuyer.

Elena baissa la tête. Bien sûr, elle comprenait sa réaction. Simplement, elle l'avait comprise bien trop tard. Elle avala difficilement sa salive lorsque Maugrey reprit la parole. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'adressa à Severus.

- A quoi pensiez-vous en cachant une telle histoire ? pesta-t-il énervé.

- Vous vous rendez compte de l'ampleur que tout ceci pourrait prendre si jamais ça se savait ? continua Kingsley.

- Il est hors de question que ça se sache, répondit Severus. Elena n'a pas besoin de ça !

- Il est bien entendu que personne autour de cette table ne dira quoi que ce soit, intervint Remus, bienveillant. Mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri du danger pour autant.

- Vous semblez bien vite accepter la nouvelle, Lupin, fit remarquer Maugrey.

- Albus et moi, nous connaissions l'histoire depuis un moment déjà, Alastor.

- De mieux en mieux, marmonna celui-ci dans ses dents. Y-a-t-il autre chose que nous devrions savoir, puisque c'est le moment ? Un autre frère caché, des talents magiques particuliers ? ironisa-t-il.

La Serpentard se raidit. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, encore plus maintenant qu'elle allait devoir annoncer devant tout le monde qu'elle avait assassiné le Directeur. Elle n'avait plus osé parler depuis que Maugrey avait prit la parole, il était tout de même assez intimidant ! Elle tenta un nouveau regard vers Harry, mais comme elle s'en serait doutée, il avait toujours la tête baissée. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et après une grande inspiration, elle réussi à parler.

- Il faut que…

- Non, il n'y a rien, la coupa son père.

Quatre regards plus que surpris se tournèrent vers lui. Elena se demanda pourquoi il mentait, mais elle comprit bien vite que c'était pour la protéger. Certains membres de l'Ordre ne seraient pas tendre avec elle s'ils savaient la vérité, et Severus avait tout à coup prit peur, peur que quelqu'un ne fasse du mal à sa fille.

- Nous allons rentrer maintenant, continua-t-il sèchement.

Il se leva, et Elena ne pu qu'en faire de même. Son père ne prit pas la peine de saluer les personnes présentes et partit directement hors de la maison. Elena, elle, attrapa sa veste à l'entrée après avoir rapidement dit au revoir à tout le monde, mais lorsque sa main atteignit la poignée de la porte, une voix la retint :

- Tu ne devrais pas partir sans ne rien dire à l'Ordre…

Hermione s'avança prudemment vers elle, les bras croisés.

- Mon père m'attend dehors, je dois y aller…

- Fuir n'arrangera pas le problème. Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais en parler le plus rapidement possible. Ils ont le droit de savoir !

- Et comment veux-tu que je leur dise ? chuchota Elena pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres. Ils ont déjà du mal à accepter que je sois la fille de Lily, tu crois qu'ils vont me croire sur parole si je leur dit que j'ai tué Albus Dumbledore parce qu'il me l'a demandé ?!

Elle souffla de rage. Après un dernier regard vers la Gryffondor, elle alla rejoindre son père et ils transplanèrent à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

- Je monte dans ma chambre, dit-elle nonchalamment.

- Il n'est que 18 heures…

Mais Severus n'obtint pas de réponse.

Elena fouilla sa valise de Poudlard à la recherche d'un objet précis. Elle en sortit quelques temps plus tard un carnet en cuire noir, avec plusieurs centaines de pages, certaines vierges, certaines usées par l'ancre ou encore recouvertes de photos. Elle y griffonna quelques mots avant de le ranger sur le coin d'un meuble.


	35. Chapitre 33

Storm : un des jumeaux... Pourquoi pas ! :)

Victoria : héhé, on dirait que vous pensez tous à un des jumeaux ! :)

Gigi : oui, c'était le but ! :)

Nimyr : ce serait cruel si Harry ne lui pardonnait pas ! :)

Merci, Samyye ! :)

Snape : encore un des jumeaux ! Peut-être que vous avez raison, qui sait ! :)

La Plume de Sucre : il fallait bien que ça coince un peu entre eux deux ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Elena venait de partir et un silence pesant s'était installé au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Harry était toujours assis à table, le regard vide, en compagnie de tous les membres de l'Ordre, excepté Hermione qui était toujours dans le couloir.

Personne n'osait faire le moindre geste et s'il y en avait eu, on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler à travers la pièce. Après un moment, le Survivant se leva, toujours aussi troublé qu'avant, et monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Il croisa Hermione qui grimpa les escaliers quelques secondes à sa suite. Elle entendit son ami sangloter doucement et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la vision qui s'offrit à elle lui piqua les yeux : Harry était assis sur le lit, le dos appuyé au dossier. Il avait ramené ses genoux à son torse et avait enfui sa tête à l'intérieur de ses bras.

Elle s'avança prudemment et s'installa à ses côtés. Il releva vivement la tête lorsqu'elle murmura son prénom, et bien qu'un peu gêné, il ne chercha pas à cacher ses larmes, au contraire, il les laissa couler. Hermione l'attira alors à elle et passa toute la soirée à le réconforter. Personne n'avait osé les déranger, pas même Ron.

- Pendant toutes ces années…

- Je sais Harry, je sais…

Il fallut du temps avant qu'il ne se calme véritablement, mais ils purent discuter un peu plus normalement quand toutes les larmes avaient finies par couler.

- Elle me déteste, avança le Gryffondor.

- Mais non… Je suis sûre que non…

- Tu n'as pas vu ses yeux quand elle a dit que c'était de ma faute si ma mère était morte…

- On ne la connaît que depuis quelques mois, mais si elle te détestait, elle ne se serait pas rapprocher de toi comme elle l'a fait… Et puis tu ne penses pas que c'est une preuve d'amour qu'elle t'ait avoué que tu étais son frère ?

- Une preuve d'amour ?! Et c'est après 16 ans qu'elle se rend compte de ça ?!

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour elle pendant tout ce temps, mais Harry, tu as là une chance d'avoir tout ce que tu as toujours voulu ! Tu as une famille, une sœur du même sang que le tien !

- Pas tout à fait…

- Vous avez tous les deux le sang de ta mère !

- Ma mère et Rogue… tu y crois toi ?

- Et bien Elena est bien là, donc…

Comme la nuit dernière, Elena n'avait pas dormi. Il était à peine 6h00 lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, cumulés par ces deux jours épouvantables qu'elle venait de passer.

Elle prépara le petit déjeuner avec ce qu'elle trouva dans les placards. Il faut dire qu'après 6 mois passés à Poudlard, il ne restait plus grand-chose ici. Elle se fit un thé à la menthe et prépara du café pour son père qui n'allait pas non plus tarder à se lever, étant très matinal, puis beurra un toast qu'elle ne mangea qu'à moitié.

Lorsque Severus descendit dans la cuisine une poignée de minutes plus tard, il regarda gravement sa fille avant de déclarer qu'ils devaient parler.

- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours, dit-il avec calme.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Papa…

Mais devant son air insistant, elle céda.

- Il y a deux mois et demi environ, Dumbledore m'a avoué qu'il allait mourir à cause de la bague de Merope Gaunt. Il m'a aussi dit que c'était toi qui avais enfermé le maléfice dans sa main pour lui donner plus de temps… Il savait que Drago avait reçu pour mission de le tuer, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne le ferait pas, et c'est à moi qu'il a demandé de le faire.

Elle souffla un moment avant de reprendre :

- Il a dit que c'était pour me protéger, que si ce n'était pas pour lui que je le faisais, ce serait pour Voldemort. Je n'ai pas accepté, au début.

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait par après ?

- Parce que sur le coup, j'ai juste… Drago était déjà dans la Tour d'Astronomie quand je suis arrivée, baguette brandie vers Dumbledore. Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait le faire, alors j'ai pointé ma baguette sur lui, mais les Mangemorts sont arrivés et ils m'ont vu. J'ai dû choisir…

- Entre Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda-t-il durement.

- Non, entre les personnes que j'aime et Dumbledore… répondit-elle d'une petite voix, comme si elle voulait que son père ne l'entende pas.

Severus regarda sa fille qui peinait à continuer son récit.

- Même si ça me fait mal de le dire, il était condamné à cause du maléfice… et j'ai choisi de sacrifier une vie pour en sauver beaucoup d'autres…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il voulait mourir, et il voulait que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Je n'avais que deux choix ; le tuer et rejoindre Voldemort pour pouvoir continuer mon rôle d'agent-double, ou ne pas le faire et peut-être condamné des vies que j'aurais pu sauvées… Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ?!

- Des vies que tu aurais pu sauvées ? Elena, tu…

- J'en ai déjà sauvées trois ! le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse continuer. J'ai sauvé la vie de Drago et de ses parents... Voldemort les aurait tués pour les punir, si Dumbledore était resté en vie.

Encore une fois, Severus resta perplexe. Il savait que les intentions de sa fille étaient bonnes, mais tout de même… Elle avait tué un homme !

- Mais toi, intervint-elle, pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à l'Ordre que c'était moi ?

- Ils étaient déjà assez furieux à cause de ce qu'ils ont appris hier. Ce n'était pas le bon moment…

- Ca ne sera jamais le bon moment. On aurait dû leur dire, parce que quand ils l'apprendront, ils ne nous feront plus confiance !

- Il n'y a pas besoin qu'ils l'apprennent. Après tout, personne n'a besoin de savoir !

- Le Ministère mène une enquête ! Les aurors finiront par savoir ce que j'ai fait ! Comment tu voudras expliquer à ce moment-là que je l'ai fait parce que le Directeur me l'avait demandé ?!

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Son père voulait la protéger, mais comment la protéger de quelque chose comme ça ? Du fait qu'elle soit entrée il y a peu dans les rangs du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, du fait qu'elle ait choisi de tuer une personne « pour pouvoir en sauver d'autres », du fait qu'elle soit la demi-sœur du Garçon qui a Survécu, du fait que depuis quelques temps, sa vie semblait s'être dangereusement chamboulée, mais qu'il ne puisse rien contre ça ? Elena était sa fille, et il n'arrivait même pas à la protéger. Aux yeux du Ministère, dès qu'ils trouveront le coupable, la mort d'Albus Dumbledore serait considérée comme un meurtre, et personne ne les croirait lui et sa fille. Il prit soudain peur. Et si Elena était envoyée en prison ? Rien ne justifiait son innocence, il suffisait de vérifier sa baguette pour savoir que c'était elle la coupable.

- Personne ne saura quoi que ca soit, articula son père. Et tu n'iras pas aux mains du Ministère.

- Papa… Il faut qu'on dise la vérité !

- Non, c'est hors de question… Tu n'iras pas… Tu ne vas pas…

Elle fronça les sourcils. Son père était complètement en train de dérailler.

- Ecoute, dit-elle calmement. On ne peut pas rester dans le mensonge, il faut qu'on le dise à l'Ordre. Maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là, on va devoir se débrouiller seuls. Si tu n'as pas envie de leur dire, très bien, comme tu voudras, mais moi je le ferai.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma toute la matinée, cherchant désespérément comment annoncer cette histoire à l'Ordre. Elle ne pouvait pas y aller et lancer devant tout le monde la vérité, ce serait mal venu, et elle ne pouvait pas non plus le faire par lettre. Peut-être qu'elle devrait parler avec une personne en qui elle avait plus ou moins confiance, quelqu'un qui savait déjà son double-rôle et qui serait susceptible de la croire… Quelqu'un comme Remus Lupin, par exemple. Oui, voilà ; elle avait trouvé sa solution. C'était mieux de n'en parler qu'à lui pour l'instant.

Vers 14h00, elle décida non pas d'aller au 12, Square Grimmaurd, mais à Harrow, au nord ouest de Londres, là où habitait William. Elle voulait voir s'il allait bien ; elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de son ami depuis qu'elle avait pris la fuite avec Drago.

Elle arriva donc devant le portail en transplanant. Il habitait une maison assez grande, avec un jardin qui donnait une superbe vue.

Elle sonna à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, une femme vint lui ouvrir. Elle avait une quarantaine d'années, elle était grande, brune de cheveux et elle avait ses yeux bleus, tout comme son fils, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle connaissait Elena depuis la fin de sa première année à Poudlard, elle l'avait rencontrée lorsqu'elle était venue chercher William à la gare de King's Cross. C'était une femme très gentille qui adorait les enfants, même si elle était plutôt sévère avec eux quand ils n'obéissaient pas ou quand ils passaient leur temps à faire des bêtises, exactement comme son fils et son amie.

- Madame Foster, salua Elena.

- Bonjour Elena ! Tu viens voir William ? Il est dans sa chambre. Viens, entre, ne reste pas dehors, dit-elle en souriant.

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour se retrouver face à son ami qui semblait inquiet.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il. Je suis passé chez toi hier, mais tu n'étais pas là. C'est de la folie, tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard ? Et Dumbledore ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que quelqu'un puisse le tuer !

- Oui, moi non plus, répondit-elle avec un air désolé.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de William, adossés au mur.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, remarqua le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je suis juste un peu mal par rapport à tout ce qu'il se passe pour le moment. C'est dingue tout ce qu'une guerre peut faire faire aux gens…

- Tu parles… pour toi ? Je t'ai vue partir avec les Mangemorts l'autre soir.

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Pour eux je fais partie des leurs.

- Pour Drago aussi ?

- Je n'ai pas avoué mon double-rôle à Drago, si c'est ça que tu demandes.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a aidé à t'échapper ?

- Il ne m'a pas aidé, Will, il est parti avec moi.

Elle détourna la tête quand il lui demanda pourquoi. Ce n'était pas à elle de lui dire que son ami était devenu un Mangemort, et si Drago ne lui avait rien dit, c'était qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

- Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait après notre départ ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis allé à l'intérieur, j'ai aidé comme j'ai pu. C'était la folie, mais les Mangemorts ne sont pas restés longtemps, on ne savait même pas pourquoi ils étaient là, c'est seulement plus tard qu'on a vu que Dumbledore était…

Il se racla la gorge, puis regarda son amie.

- Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il soit mort. Et puis… Poudlard est notre école, notre maison, et Dumbledore…

- Tu sais si l'école va rouvrir ?

- Pas tant que la guerre menace, c'est ce qu'à dit McGonagall. Si des Mangemorts ont pu y entrer une fois, alors ils recommenceront.


	36. Chapitre 34

Victoria : l'histoire Severus/Lily est toute proche, après ce chapitre-ci ! :)

Snape : merci beaucoup ! Pour tes questions, je te laisse la surprise ! :)

Merci Samyye ! :)

Storm : oui voilà ! Ce serait dommage d'arrêter une histoire entre eux qui n'a pas encore commencé, juste à cause de ça ! :)

La Plume de Sucre : merci ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Au 12, Square Grimmaurd, il régnait une atmosphère étrange. Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'annonce d'Elena, et personne n'avait osé parler de ce qui c'était passé. Harry était resté enfermé un bon bout temps dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, mais il avait finalement refais surface après avoir longuement pensé à Elena, au fait qu'elle était sa sœur, qu'il n'était plus seul à présent, qu'il avait quelqu'un… La chose qui le travaillait le plus, c'était qu'elle lui ait reproché le décès de leur mère. Il avait tellement peur que sa sœur puisse le détester…

On sonna à la porte vers la fin de l'après-midi. George alla ouvrir et se trouva nez-nez avec Elena, qui rougit en le voyant.

- Oh, salut, dit-il en la faisant entrer.

- Bonjour.

- Tu es venue pour voir Harry ? Il est en haut…

- Non, répondit-elle. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de me voir pour le moment. Le Professeur Lupin est ici ?

- Les adultes sont en réunion pour le moment…

- Bon… Je repasserais demain alors, ce n'est pas grave.

- Ils devraient avoir fini dans peu de temps, tu peux les attendre ici si tu veux.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer le pas de la porte, celle de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Molly Weasley. Elle s'approcha des deux jeunes en parlant.

- Elena ! Nous avons entendu ta voix dans la pièce d'à côté. Nous avons presque terminé la réunion. Attends Remus ici, il ne sera pas long, assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et alors que Molly repartait déjà, George lui dit de le suivre en haut.

Elle croisa Harry sur le palier des chambres, et ne su quoi lui dire. Ils avaient arrêtés de marcher en se voyant, et se regardaient maintenant droit dans les yeux. Elena marmonna un faible « salut » crispé auquel son frère ne répondit pas.

Elle aurait bien voulu lui parler, lui dire encore une fois qu'elle était désolée pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Et lorsque son frère fit un pas en avant pour descendre les escaliers, elle continua seulement à suivre George qui la fit entrer dans sa chambre.

Elle détailla la pièce du regard, il y avait un tas de babioles qui trainaient partout, à terre, sur les meubles, accrochées au mur… Elle sourit ; sa chambre se trouvait toujours dans le même état pendant les vacances d'été, remplie de produits de farces et attrapes qu'elle testait avec William.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit les deux jumeaux la regarder fixement, elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Peut-être s'attendaient-ils à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose…

- C'est… étrange ici. Vous habitez dans cette maison ?

- Non, répondit Fred. Du moins pas d'ordinaire.

- Mais on loge tous ici depuis… les derniers événements.

Elle savait qu'il parlait de l'attaque à Poudlard, et décida de changer de sujet.

- C'est vous qui avez fabriqué tout ça ? demanda-t-elle en désignant un tas d'objets ensorcelés qui se trouvaient sur une commode.

- Oui ! Weasley & Weasley pour vous servir !

Elle sourit faiblement. Comment les jumeaux pouvaient-ils plaisanter dans ces conditions ? Même si elle avait voulu le faire, elle n'y serait pas parvenue… Mais bon, c'était certainement dû au fait qu'elle avait beaucoup plus de tourments en ce moment que les deux Gryffondor. Et puis, George et Fred plaisantaient avec elle comme s'ils étaient bons amis, alors que depuis plus de 6 ans, ils ne se parlaient qu'en cas de besoin, et les « cas de besoin » s'étaient faits forts rares !

- Comment va Harry ? parvint-elle à demander après de longues minutes de silence.

- Bien.

- Bien ? C'est tout ?

- Parles-en avec lui si tu veux plus de détails, répondit Fred un peu sèchement.

Elle soutint son regard un moment, comme pour essayer d'y desceller quelque chose, mais un frappement à la porte lui fit tourner la tête.

Remus Lupin apparu devant elle avec son éternel sourire bienveillant. Il salua les jumeaux puis s'adressa à la jeune fille :

- Elena, comment allez-vous ? Molly m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir…

- Oui, bonjour Professeur. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où nous pourrions parler ?

Il hocha la tête en lui disant de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans une des pièces reculées de la maison, là où personne ne serait susceptible de les déranger.

- Votre père sait que vous êtes ici ? demanda Remus en s'asseyant.

- Non, je lui ai dit que j'allais rendre visite à un ami.

- Je vous écoute…

Elle inspira longuement avant de commencer son récit.

- Vous êtes le seul à qui je pouvais parler librement… Vous êtes le seul membre de l'Ordre adulte à savoir pour mon double-rôle alors j'ai pensé que…

- Du calme, du calme… Qu'y a-t-il, Elena ? Est-ce que ça concerne Dumbledore ?

A ces mots, elle releva vivement la tête. L'homme sembla comprendre et il sortit de sa robe de sorcier une enveloppe qu'il lui tendit.

- Je l'ai trouvé pendant la fouille de son bureau après son décès.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle pour l'ouvrir.

- Allez-y.

Quelque peu surprise, la Serpentard sortit une lettre marqué du sceau de l'école. Elle y reconnu l'écriture de son directeur et commença à lire.

_Remus,_

_Avant toutes choses, il est impératif que vous lisiez ce qui suit à l'abri des regards. Cela concerne Miss Rogue et ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains._

_Si vous avez trouvé cette lettre, c'est qu'une fouille de mon bureau a été organisée et que par conséquent, cela signifie que je ne suis plus de ce monde._

_Etant la seule personne autre que son père et ses amis à savoir son double-rôle auprès de Voldemort, je me devais de vous adressez cette lettre._

_Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai fait part à Elena d'une information me concernant. J'étais mourant, et je lui ai demandé de mettre fin à mes jours quand le moment serait venu. Bien qu'elle ait catégoriquement refusé, ce qui me pousse à vous écrire, c'est que le temps s'est écoulé depuis ce jour, et malgré son refus, il est très probable qu'Elena m'accorde cette dernière faveur. Je veux donc m'assurer qu'aucune procédure du Ministère de la Magie ne sera engagée contre elle. Moi et moi seul suis responsable de son acte (si acte il y a eut). J'en prends l'entière charge, et, s'il fallait prouver son innocence aux aurors, je vous autorise à montrer cette lettre en guise de preuve._

_Il faudra aussi révéler la vérité à Harry. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'il sache qu'il a une sœur, et Elena m'a donné son accord pour qu'il soit mis au courant._

_Faites-leur confiance, ils savent ce qu'ils doivent faire, mais surtout, faites en sorte qu'il ne leur arrive rien qui puisse les mettre en danger. Considérez ceci comme un dernier service, prenez soin de ces enfants._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Elena reposa lentement la lettre. Finalement, ce serait plus simple à expliquer que ce qu'elle n'avait cru. Elle était reconnaissante envers son directeur d'avoir fait en sorte qu'elle ne soit inculpée de rien, mais une question persistait : comment avait-il pu être sûr qu'elle allait le tuer ? Un moment, elle songea que c'était Dumbledore et qu'il savait beaucoup de choses, _trop_ de choses…

Elle leva ses yeux vers Remus.

- Alors vous… Vous étiez au courant ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que vous en avez parlé à l'Ordre ?

- Non, je préférais que nous en parlions entre nous avant.

- Merci, Professeur.

Elle souffla un moment. Elle avait tellement eut peur qu'il ne la croit pas ! C'est vrai, après tout, qui croirait une jeune fille de 17 ans sur une histoire comme celle-là ?

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- La première chose à faire, c'est d'en parler aux aurors en charge de l'enquête sur la mort de Dumbledore, à savoir, les personnes qui étaient présentes lors de votre dernière visite.

- Alastor Maugrey aussi ?

- Alastor Maugrey _surtout_ ! répondit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

- Très bien…

- Ils voudront sans doute vous faire passer un interrogatoire sous Veritaserum pour vérifier que vous ne mentez pas.

- Oh… Hum…

- Ne vous en faites pas, ils ne vous feront aucun mal, rassura Remus en voyant le visage d'Elena se crisper. Par contre, pour votre double-rôle, il va falloir qu'on s'arrange autrement.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore disait qu'un minimum de personne devait être au courant.

- Oui, mais la donne a changé depuis qu'il est décédé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Remus se releva un peu dans son siège.

- Votre secret était en sécurité tant que vous étiez à Poudlard ; personne ne se questionnait sur vos absences, personne ne savait pour votre affiliation à l'Ordre ou pour votre rapprochement avec Harry… Mais maintenant c'est fini, il va falloir faire plus attention, à commencer par votre frère ; personne en dehors de ceux qui étaient présents l'autre jour ne doit savoir que vous avez un lien de parenté tous les deux, Dumbledore a été très clair là-dessus.

- Ca me va, je préfère.

- Et pour votre double-rôle, c'est pareil, sauf que maintenant vous faites encore plus partie de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'avant. On mettra les membres au courant, ce ne sera plus un secret gardé entre quelques personnes.

- Et que va-t-il se passé ensuite ?

- Vous continuerez vos missions pour Voldemort, peut-être que vous en aurez de nouvelles pour l'Ordre.

- D'accord…

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Tout ça était si compliqué. Elena ne savait pas comment réagir à part obéir à ce que lui disait son ancien professeur.

- Quand devrais-je l'annoncer aux autres membres ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, je vous assure.

Alors qu'elle hochait la tête, il lui demanda comment ça s'était passé avec Dumbledore, quand elle l'avait tué.

- C'était étrange, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Jusqu'à ce que je prononce la formule, je ne savais pas que j'allais le faire.

- Mais pourtant, dans sa lettre il disait que vous aviez refusé de le faire.

- C'était vrai, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il aurait été tué par un Mangemort de toute façon, et vous savez comme moi qu'ils préfèrent la torture à la mort. Et puis il y avait aussi ma couverture et…

- Oui ?

- Mon ami, Drago.

- Drago Malefoy ?

- Oui, il devait tuer le Professeur Dumbledore pour Voldemort, avoua Elena.

Au même moment dans la maison, alors qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient dans une des chambres, ce dernier affirma que son ami devrait aller parler à Elena.

- Ron, laisse-le un peu, reprocha Hermione.

- Quoi, c'est vrai, non ? Il ne peut pas rester comme ça sans avoir une discussion avec elle !

- Harry fait ce qu'il a envie. Il ira la voir s'il le veut !

- Mais il…

Vous savez que je suis là et que je vous entends ? déclara le concerné dans un demi sourire. Mais Ron a raison, je devrais aller lui parler.


	37. Chapitre 35

Guest : héhé, non, Fred n'est pas jaloux :)

La Plume de Sucre : ah oui ? Tu penses à qui ? :)

Melu : merci beaucoup ! :)

Gigi : ouep ! :)

Storm : ça peut être un signe, pourquoi pas ! :)

Victoria : George, vraiment ? :)

Merci Samyye ! :)

Snape : apparemment vous pensez tous à George ! :)

Sassou : et encore George ! Bah dis donc ! :)

**Les amis, voilà le chapitre que beaucoup de monde attendait ! L'histoire entre Severus et Lily ! :)**

**Et sinon, c'est bon, vous avez gagné, je vous l'accorde ! C'est bien de George qu'Elena est amoureuse, depuis la première fois qu'elle l'a vu, c'est-à-dire depuis sa répartition en 1990 ! D'ailleurs il y avait encore un indice dans ce chapitre-ci, mais il ne sert plus à rien maintenant ! :)**

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Lorsqu'Elena sortit du bureau avec Remus, ils retournèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Il était déjà passé 19h00 et la Serpentard s'apprêtait à partir pour retrouver son père.

Elle enfilait sa veste d'hiver et son écharpe aux couleurs de sa Maison quand une voix lui parvint du haut des escaliers.

- Elena, attends !

Elle se retourna et son frère apparut devant elle. Avec un sourire, Remus retourna dans la cuisine, laissant les deux jeunes se parler entre eux.

- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? demanda timidement Harry en regardant sa sœur dans les yeux.

- Oui…

Elle oublia totalement qu'elle devait être rentrée chez elle pour 20h00 au plus tard et suivit le Gryffondor dans une des chambres de la maison où ils s'installèrent à une petite table en chêne. Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole en premier.

- Voilà, je voulais… Enfin, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien qu'on ait une discussion toi et moi, à propos de ce que tu as dit l'autre jour.

- Je le pense aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai trop de choses à te demander. Je veux juste comprendre toute cette histoire, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu mentes, je veux simplement que tu me dises tout ce qui s'est passé depuis 16 ans, comment ça se fait que toi et ton père n'ayez jamais rien dit, pourquoi tu me détestes tant, pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu envie de me connaître, pourquoi maintenant tu sembles avoir changé d'avis…

- D'accord…

* * *

_Novembre 1978 :_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Severus ? demanda une jeune fille rousse._

- _Te parler, seulement te parler._

- _Non, je te l'ai déjà dit._

- _S'il te plait… Lily… _

_Lily soupira._

- _Je t'accorde 5 minutes, pas plus ! Et pas ici !_

_Le visage de Severus s'illumina d'un seul coup. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait que son amie veuille bien l'écouter !_

- _Je voulais m'excuser, dit-il une fois chez la jeune fille._

- _T'excuser, encore ?! Ca fait 2 ans et demi que tu n'arrêtes pas de t'excuser !_

- _Je te jure que je ne voulais pas te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe…_

- _Mais tu l'as quand même fait ! Maintenant c'est fini, j'en ai marre de t'entendre t'excuser dès que tu me vois. Ca s'est produit, et on ne reviendra pas là-dessus ! Vas donc rejoindre tes amis Mangemorts si ça t'enchante, je m'en contrefiche ! _

- _Tu ne comprends pas…_

- _Visiblement toi non plus !_

_Elle lui tourna le dos pour partir, mais le Serpentard retint son poignet. Avec force, il attira le corps de la jeune fille à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et contre toute attente, contre tout ce que Severus aurait pu penser, Lily répondit à son baiser._

* * *

_Janvier 1979 : _

- _Severus, il faut qu'on parle ! articula Lily, le teint blême._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

- _Je suis enceinte, lança-t-elle de but en blanc._

- _Qu… Quoi ? Tu es sûre ?_

* * *

- _On ne peut pas garder ce bébé…_

- _Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Lily !_

- _On ne peut pas ! Si jamais ça s'apprenait…_

- _Mais pourquoi ?!_

- _Parce que ! Parce qu'on est trop jeunes ! Parce que mes parents ne seront pas d'accord ! Parce qu'il y a James, tiens !_

- _Alors c'est donc ça… Potter, encore Potter, toujours Potter ! Je refuse que tu avortes ! Je suis aussi le père, j'ai mon mot à dire !_

* * *

_Février 1979 :_

- _Dumbledore s'est arrangé, alors ? demanda Severus._

- _Il a envoyé une lettre à mes parents pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que j'étais malade et que je devais être emmenée dans un hôpital, et que pour ma propre sécurité, les visites étaient interdites._

- _Et tes amis ? Potter, Lupin, Black ?_

- _Il leur a dit la même chose…_

- _Lily… Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? C'est notre bébé, tu n'es pas obligée de le cacher aux autres…_

- _Non Severus, c'est _ton_ bébé, répondit-elle en pleurant. Tu voulais le garder, libre à toi, mais moi je ne peux pas être sa mère…_

- _C'est horrible ce que tu dis là !_

- _Mais c'est la vérité._

- _Alors tu vas partir, comme ça ? Tu vas passer les 6 derniers mois de ta grossesse dans un hôpital toute seule, tu vas donner naissance à cet enfant et puis tu vas l'abandonner ?_

- _Oui…_

* * *

_07 août 1979 :_

- _Je peux la prendre dans mes bras ?_

- _C'est ta fille, tu fais ce que tu veux…_

- _Lily…_

_Severus prit le minuscule bébé et le serra contre lui. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis des mois, mais même si à ce moment son cœur explosait de joie, il explosait aussi de tristesse. Il savait que Lily allait partir, et que rien ne pourrait jamais atténuer cette peine._

- _Elle est belle, tu ne trouves pas ? Elle te ressemble, elle a les mêmes yeux verts que toi…_

_Cependant, l'ex Gryffondor ne lui répondit pas. Elle fixait la petite fille avec un regard douloureux. Depuis le premier jour où elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte, elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de ce bébé. Ce qui s'était passé avec Severus n'était que l'histoire d'une seule nuit. C'est James qu'elle aimait, elle le savait depuis le début, et elle ne pouvait pas lui imposer le bébé d'un autre, qui plus est, un garçon qu'il avait toujours haï. Elle avait d'abord pensé avorter. Selon elle, c'était le meilleur choix possible, et pour elle, et pour Severus, et pour le bébé. Mais le Serpentard n'avait pas été d'accord. Il voulait de cet enfant, peu importe ce que Lily dirait._

_Alors, comme la jeune fille voulait que personne ne soit au courant, ils étaient allés demander conseils à Dumbledore qui avait trouvé une solution : inventer une maladie à Lily, ce qui lui permettrait de passer ses 6 derniers mois de grossesse seule. Et lorsqu'une demi-année se serait écoulée, alors elle aurait été considérée comme guérie et serait retournée dans sa famille ; auprès de ses parents et de James, avec qui elle se marierait._

_Le plan avait fonctionné, mieux qu'Albus ne l'aurait cru. Cependant, avec le temps, Lily avait finit par s'attacher à ce petit être qui avait habité en elle pendant 9 mois._

- _Oui… murmura-t-elle._

_Severus releva vivement la tête. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle ne lui avait pratiquement jamais parlé. _

- _Elle est belle, finit-elle._

_Elle se leva alors de son lit et alla se placer juste devant Severus qui regardait toujours sa fille avec une douceur incroyable. Lily se surpris à sourire. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de l'enfant puis regarda son ami._

- _Il faut que je parte à présent, affirma-t-elle la voix dure._

- _Déjà ? Elle est née il y a quelques heures à peine !_

_Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle se mit à rassembler ses affaires qu'elle rangea dans sa malle posée dans un coin de la pièce._

- _Tu t'occuperas bien d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Lily, je t'en prie… reste… pria Severus en lui agrippant le bras._

- _Je ne peux pas. J'aime James, pour de vrai. J'ai dû choisir, alors je l'ai choisi lui. Ca a toujours été lui, et je le savais._

_Elle osa un dernier regard vers le bébé et, les larmes aux yeux, demanda à Severus :_

- _Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?_

- _Elena…_

- _Elena, répéta Lily. C'est joli…_

- _Elle aura besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas partir, tu ne peux pas t'en aller…_

- _Je suis désolée, dit-elle en reniflant._

_Elle sécha ses larmes et passa le pas de la porte. Severus serra un peu plus sa fille dans ses bras. Lily était partie…_

* * *

_Octobre 1979 : _

_On toqua à la porte de Severus ce soir-là. Il se leva lentement en prenant sa fille dans ses bras, et à sa plus grande surprise, une jeune femme rousse apparut devant lui sur le seuil, en pleurs._

- _Lily ?_

_Sous le choc, il la fit entrer. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils s'assirent côtes à côtes._

- _Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Severus le plus doucement possible._

- _Je voulais… commença-t-elle en reniflant. Je voulais simplement voir Elena…_

_Surpris, l'homme lui tandis le bébé qu'elle prit avec hésitation. Il regarda la scène tendrement. Sa petite fille chérie et la femme qu'il aimait étaient enfin réunies. _

- _Je suis désolée, murmura Lily._

* * *

_Février 1980 : _

- _Tu sais très bien que tu peux venir la voir dès que tu le veux…_

- _Je sais, mais James se douterait de quelque chose…_

- _Mais enfin Lily ! Elena est ta fille ! D'accord toi et Potter allez avoir un bébé, mais Elena est aussi ton enfant, elle a le droit d'avoir une mère ! _

- _Severus, cette conversation on l'a tous les vendredis quand je viens voir Elena… Je voudrais venir plus souvent, je t'assure, je voudrais pouvoir passer chaque jour avec elle, mais je ne peux pas ! James ne me pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir menti…_

* * *

_07 août 1980 : _

- _Et ce cadeau-là, c'est de la part de qui ? demanda Lily, dont Elena était sur les genoux._

- _De Dumbledore ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

- _Un ballet-jouet… C'est dangereux quand même, non ?_

_Aujourd'hui, Elena avait un an, et Severus et Lily s'étaient tous les deux rassemblés avec leur fille pour fêter ça !_

* * *

_1er novembre 1981 :_

- _Pou'quoi Papa triste ? demanda Elena à présent âgée de 2 ans et 3 mois._

- _Oh, ma puce, murmura Severus en la serrant contre lui._

* * *

_Décembre 1981 :_

- _Où Maman ?_

- _Ma puce, Maman ne reviendra plus…_

- _Mais pou'quoi ?_

- _Maman est partie…_

- _Où ? demanda Elena en pleurant._

- _Dans le ciel…_

* * *

_1er septembre 1990 :_

- _Papa, on va être en retard !_

- _Il n'est que 10h15, Elena !_

- _Mais j'ai envie d'y aller ! Je veux aller à Poudlard, alors dépêche-toi Papa ! répondit la fillette en le tirant par la manche._

* * *

- _J'espère que le Choixpeau m'enverra à Serpentard, comme toi, pour que tu sois fière de moi !_

- _Elena, peu importe la Maison où tu iras, je serai toujours fière de toi !_

- _Mais Drago a dit que l'année prochaine, il irait à Serpentard, et je veux qu'on soit ensemble lui et moi !_

* * *

_Il était 11h00, le train pour Poudlard venait de démarrer. Elena s'était trouvé un compartiment avec un garçon de son âge à l'intérieur._

- _Je m'appelle William, comme mon grand-père, lui avait-il dit._

- _Moi je m'appelle Elena, comme personne, juste comme moi._

* * *

- _Serpentard ! avait crié le Choixpeau une fois posé sur la tête de la fille de Severus._

_Elle regarda son ami du train, William Foster, qui avait lui aussi été réparti dans cette Maison. Elle s'assit à ses côtés puis son visage se tourna vers les autres tables. Elle croisa le regard d'un élève de Gryffondor. Il lui sourit, elle en fit de même._

* * *

_Septembre 1991 : _

- _Harry, c'est moi ou cette fille t'évite à chaque fois qu'elle te voit ? demanda Ron Weasley à l'égard d'Elena._

* * *

- _Comment s'est passé ta rentrée ? demanda le Directeur à Elena._

- _Bien, Monsieur._

- _Ton père m'a dit que tu avais croisé Harry Potter ?_

- _Oui, mais je ne l'aime pas._

- _Vraiment ? rigola-t-il. Et pourquoi cela ?_

- _Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout, répondit-elle durement._

- _Elena… C'est ton frère, tu le sais bien ! Tu ne peux pas lui tourner le dos…_

- _Et pourquoi pas ? Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que je suis sa sœur._

- _Mais il finira par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre._

- _Non ! Seul vous et mon père savez la vérité, et je ne veux pas que ça se sache… S'il vous plait, Monsieur…_

* * *

_Novembre 1992 :_

- _Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas apprendre à le connaître ?_

- _Vous savez très bien pourquoi, Monsieur…_

- _Ce n'était pas de sa faute…_

- _Si, au contraire !_

* * *

_Octobre 1994 : _

- _Enlève ce badge, Drago !_

- _C'est pas vrai, tu ne vas pas recommencer ?_

- _Elena a raison, intervint William. Tu devrais l'enlever…_

- _Vous êtes vraiment bizarres tous les deux ! Un jour vous détestez Potter, un jour vous prenez sa défense…_

- _On ne prend pas sa défense, maugréa Elena. Mais avoue que porter ce badge n'est pas très gentil !_

* * *

_7ème année d'Elena, 6ème année d'Harry : _

- _Harry et toi aller être amenés à travailler ensemble, saches-le._

- _Je n'ai pas envie qu'il apprenne que je suis sa sœur._

- _Pourtant il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. Il doit le savoir, c'est primordial._

- _Attendez encore quelques temps. On peut travailler ensemble sans qu'il ne le sache, du moins au début._

- _Comme tu voudras. Je parlerai à Harry demain, mais je le lui dirais rien sans que tu ne le veuilles._

- _Merci Professeur._

* * *

_- Voldemort a tué ma mère, Voldemort a tué le père de mon demi-frère, même si je ne le considère pas comme tel. Voldemort à tué plein de gens. Il est actuellement en train de massacrer des centaines de familles Moldues, des Nés-Moldus innocents, pleins de gens qui n'ont rien demandé. Alors si je peux faire quelque chose, ne serait-ce que ramener des informations, je le ferai. Et je n'hésiterai pas à donner ma vie pour sauver mon père, mais ça, vous le savez déjà. C'est la seule personne qu'il me reste, je n'ai pas envie de le voir partir. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez comprendre._


	38. Chapitre 36

Storm : merci ! :) Pour George et Elena, of course ! :)

Snape : oui, je trouve aussi ! J'ai même eu une petite larme en l'écrivant ! :)

Victoria : non, en fait, peu après que Lily ait accouché d'Elena, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir abandonnée et du coup, elle est partie la retrouver chez Severus. Elle venait la voir dès qu'elle pouvait tout en essayant de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de James. Alors quand elle est décédé, Elena a rejeté la faute sur Harry, parce qu'elle pensait que s'il n'avait pas existé, sa mère serait toujours en vie...

Samyye : moi aussi j'ai eu du mal ! Pauvre Severus, et pauvre Lily aussi !

Merci La Plume de Sucre et Finette ! :)

**Sinon, je voulais juste vous informer que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction qui s'intitule "Tá i mettalóra lírë lertuva telë", ou en français, "Alors la musique sans fin pourra se terminer". Elle parle de Harry et d'un autre personnage... Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus parce que ça risque de spoiler, mais vous pouvez aller faire un tour si le cœur vous en dit ! :)**

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Alors qu'Elena finissait le récit de ses souvenirs, Harry la fixait avec calme. Il savait que raconter toute sa vie n'était pas facile à la jeune fille, mais elle l'avait fait et il en était plus que content. Toutes ses questions, elle y avait répondu avec le plus grand soin en lui dévoilant simplement la vérité.

- Merci… de m'avoir tout raconté, remercia Harry après une minute de silence.

- C'était la moindre des choses, je pense.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'arrête là, j'ai envie de te connaître, j'ai envie qu'on partage des choses toi et moi, qu'on ait une meilleure relation !

Elena sourit face à l'enthousiasme de son frère. Elle s'attendait plus à ce qu'il lui en veuille, mais c'était mal le connaître…

- Alors tu… Tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Non… C'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à m'y faire, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours, mais je comprends maintenant.

Et sans savoir comment, Harry se retrouva dans les bras de sa sœur.

Le lendemain, une fois de plus, elle retourna à Grimmaurd. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait annoncer la vérité aux aurors.

Elle parlait avec Remus dans le salon, et un drôle de silence régnait dans la maison. Elle savait que beaucoup de monde avait du mal à se faire à sa présence au Quartier Général, alors elle essayait de se faire la plus petite possible.

Harry était présent lui aussi, mais il ne pourrait pas participer à la réunion, même s'il savait déjà toute l'histoire.

Maugrey arriva en dernier. C'était l'auror que la Serpentard redoutait le plus, parce qu'il était plutôt cru dans ses propos et elle doutait de sa capacité à la croire.

En l'attendant, Elena avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Tonks, la femme de Remus. Elle la trouvait fort sympathique et amusante.

La jeune fille fut soulagée qu'elle ne devait avouer tout qu'à 4 personnes, Lupin y compris.

Ils s'installèrent donc dans la cuisine qui avait été insonorisée pour un moment. Le Lycanthrope prit la parole en premier, montrant à ses collègues la lettre d'Albus qui furent surpris. Comme l'ancien professeur l'avait pensé, ils exigèrent un passage sous Veritaserum, ce à quoi Elena se plia.

Ca commençait par les questions routines d'un interrogatoire. « Comment vous appelez-vous ? », « Savez-vous qui je suis ? »…

- Avez-vous assassiné Albus Dumbledore ? demanda Maugrey de but en blanc.

- Oui, répondit-elle sous l'emprise de la potion.

- L'avez-vous fait de votre plein gré ?

- Oui.

- Est-il vrai que le Directeur vous l'avait lui-même demandé ? questionna Tonks.

- Oui, il y a deux mois environ.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle essaya de lutter pour ne pas dévoiler son double-rôle, mais elle n'y parvint que très peu.

- Pour me protéger.

- De quoi ?

- De Voldemort.

Remus baissa la tête alors que Kingsley, Maugrey et Tonks se regardaient sans comprendre. D'abord hésitante, Nymphadora demanda ce qu'elle entendait par là.

- Dites-leur Elena, de toute façon ils l'apprendront un jour ou l'autre, annonça Lupin avec un sourire bienveillant.

Elle hocha la tête mais prit quelques minutes avant de répondre, sans cesse interpellée par Maugrey.

- Je suis entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix au début de l'année, en tant qu'espionne. Mon père, le Professeur Dumbledore et le Professeur Lupin étaient les seuls membres à le savoir.

Un silence étrange prit possession de la cuisine.

- Je vous demande pardon ? maugréa Alastor.

- Je…

- Elle dit la vérité, Alastor, intervint Remus. C'est moi qui ai signé son formulaire d'intégration, avec Albus.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi nous n'avons pas été mis au courant ?

- C'était une mission secrète, personne ne devait savoir.

Il passa son temps à expliquer comment tout s'était fait. Décidément, Elena ne pouvait arrêter de penser que ces derniers temps, l'attention était fixée un peu trop sûr elle, et elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ça.

D'abord, les trois adultes semblèrent septiques, et bien qu'à la fin de la discussion Maugrey ne semblait pas totalement convaincu, Il s'en alla sans faire de remarque, mais son visage exprimait la colère d'avoir été tenu à l'écart.

Elena sortit de la cuisine une heure plus tard. Elle savait que d'ici demain, tout l'Ordre serait au courant de son affiliation et de son double-rôle. Elle savait aussi que tous les amis de son frère le seraient également.


End file.
